Beach House Catastrophes
by Namori
Summary: MITB Seq: With the summer coming to an end, friends leaving, and conflicts arising, will Sasuke and Sakura's relationship ever bloom? Will Ayama's secret ever be revealed? And what will become of Sasori and Deidara? Only one way to find out. READ :D
1. Permission

**Colz: Yay!! The sequel!!!!!!!!! To Monster in the Basement.**

**Sakura: Hooray:D**

**Itachi: Wooh**

**Deidara: YEAH!!!  
Sasuke: Hn. **

**Colz: Is that all you can say after I made you and Sakura kiss each other?!**

**Sasuke: Yes.**

**Colz: -narrows eyes- I'm watching you with 2 eyes this time Uchiha. **

**Naruto: Colz doesn't own me!!!!**

**Colz: ...:D**

**Beach House Catastrophes**

**Chapter 1**

**Permission.**

**--**

"Sasuke Uchiha I said NO!" Mikoto screamed for the 20th time.

"Why not! We wont burn the house down!" Sasuke yelled back, as he sat down on the kitchen chair.

"Because I'm not having 8 minors stay in a beach house for the whole summer unaccompanied." Mikoto replied, opening the window to let in some fresh air.

"So why don't you or dad come!" Sasuke shouted.

"Because I'm very busy with the house and your father has to work."

"So just let us go by ourselves."

"No!"

"Why, you act like were going to have sex with each other!" Sasuke exclaimed, squinting his eyes from the sunlight that entered through the open window.

Mikoto stood for a moment looking at Sasuke with her hands on her hips. She was wearing a white and yellow sun dress with a white apron on as she cleaned the kitchen. Her eyes narrowed and she continued walking towards the dish washer.

"Thats another good reason why I shouldn't let this little 'trip' happen, I didn't even think of that."

"Oh my god!" Sasuke yelled as he left the kitchen and walked down the hallway.

Sasuke arrived at a door and knocked on it, hoping that he would answer. The door swung open to reveal a tired looking women.

"Ayama, is Itachi in there?" Sasuke asked as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Yeah, come on in he's playing Swords of the Universe: Exion."

Ayama opened the door wider and let Sasuke in as she walked out and proceeded towards the bathroom to take a shower. Sasuke walked towards the computer where Itachi was and sat down on the bed.

"What do you want little brother?" Itachi asked as he blew a whole kingdom up.

"I, uhm, need your help."

Itachi paused his game really fast and turned around to face his little brother who sat on his bed, his face turned towards the door.

"You, need _my_ help?" Itachi asked, as a smirk began to adorn his face.

"Are you going to help me or not! If not your just wasting my time!" Sasuke shouted, a little annoyed. A little? Yeah right, more like annoyed the furthest you could be annoyed.

"Alright fine, what do you need help with?" Itachi asked, turning towards the game once again.

"Can you and Ayama come with me and my friends to the beach house for the whole summer?" Sasuke asked, keeping his head turned towards the side.

"I suppose. What, mom wont let you go without an adult and shes making excuses for herself and dad?"

"Pretty much."

"Aa. Well we can go, on one condition."

"Name your terms." Sasuke said as Itachi motioned him to come forward with his hand.

"Ayama and I get the master bedroom and Sasori, Deidara, and Kisame come as well."

Sasuke thought about the proposition for a moment. _'Its not a bad idea, sure, I would have to share a room with somebody but thats okay, Itachi would take us, and his friends are pretty cool.' _He looked up at his smirking brother and smiled. **(a/n: the worlds going to end, he smiled.) **

"Its a deal, but promise me you guys wont try to trick us with the monster thing again." Sasuke said as he spit in his hand and held it out to his brother.

"Fine."

Itachi mimicked Sasuke and got up with him to go tell their mom. When they left Itachi's room, he walked over towards the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Ayama, I'll be in the kitchen."

Without waiting for an answer he and Sasuke made their way into the bright sunlit room to talk to their mom. She was sitting at the table reading the newspaper with a big smile on her face. She then turned a page and looked up to see her two sons sitting in the chairs adjacent to hers. Sighing, she closed the newspaper and looked at Sasuke with a scowl on her face.

"Mom, is it okay if Itachi and Ayama come with us to the beach house, they _are_ adults after all." Sasuke persuaded, using a pouting voice.

"Yes mother, and Kisame, Sasori, and Deidara will be there as well." Itachi added in, using puppy eyes.

"And what makes you think I trust Deidara?" Mikoto asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Why wouldn't you trust Deidara, we've been friends for 4 years, you know him and his parents."

Mikoto sighed and leaned forward on the table.

"You do remember what happened on the day of your wedding right?" She asked, raising an onyx eyebrow.

"Of course, that was hilarious!" Itachi said, remembering the wedding.

_::Flashback::_

_Itachi was dressed in a black and red suit as he waited for his beautiful fiancé, Ayama, to walk down the aisle. Big oak doors opened, and out came the bride. Her dress was a long, black gown with an unsaturated red embroidery pattern of flowers and swirls going down the side. There were red and silver rhinestones and sparkles everywhere. She was stunning._

"_Heya, how about we skip everything and go straight to the 'i do's'." Itachi asked the man who was wedding them. _

"_Well ask your bride first."_

_As Ayama arrived, Itachi popped the question. _

"_Ayama do you want to skip to the 'i do's' ? Because I don't think I can control myself when your wearing that dress." _

"_Of course." Ayama purred._

"_Okay, uhm, Itachi do you take Ayama to be your wedded wife?"_

"_You bet I do."_

"_Okay, Ayama, do you take Itachi to be your wedded husband?"_

"_Yes, I do." _

"_Okay, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss--Okay."_

_Before the man had even finished his sentence, Itachi and Ayama began to kiss like they haven't seen each other in years. _

"_Ladys and Gentlemen, I give you Mr and Mrs Itachi Uchiha!"_

_Suddenly, the doors burst open and Deidara came running in, his hands fisted and he was screaming 'congratz'. _

"_Whats that moron doing?" Sasori asked as Deidara lifted his hands in the air and a whole bunch of white clay birds began to fly around. **(a/n: outside wedding.)**_

"_Look mommy!" A little girl said. "A magician."_

"_Yes, I see the magician!"_

_Deidara put his hands together to form a seal and it was then when Sasori knew what was going to happen._

"_No Deidara Don't!!!" _

"_Art is a bang, yeah!" He screamed, as the birds blew up causing all the people to freak out._

"_Deidara!!" Itachi yelled as Deidara just stood there smiling._

_::End Flashback::_

"But seriously mom, that was a month ago, do you really think he's still immature like that?"

"Yes." She replied, putting her mug in the sink.

"Please mom, pretty please, Ayama and I haven't had our honey moon yet anyways!"

"Alright fine!"

"Yes!" Itachi and Sasuke shouting in unison.

"But I swear Itachi, if anything happens to those kids or the house, its going to be your fault."

"Yeah, yeah, C'mon Sasuke, lets go tell everyone!"

"Okay!"

Itachi ran into the bathroom while Ayama was getting dressed to tell her the news and then ran to go alert Sasori, Deidara and Kisame. While Sasuke went over to Naruto's house and told him. Of course, Sasuke wanted to go around to their houses separately and deliver the news personally but Naruto was too lazy so they just did an 8 way.

"Hello?"

"Hn."

"Shopping"

"Weapons!"

"Troublesome."

"Naruto-kun?"

"Sasuke?"

"Yo people."

"OKAY, SHIKAMARU, SAKURA, INO, TENTEN, HINATA, NEJI, SAI, AND TEMARI, PACK YOUR BAGS, WERE GOING TO A BEACH HOUSE FOR THE SUMMER!" Naruto yelled through the phone.

"Don't yell Dobe." Sasuke said.

"So when do we go?" Tenten asked.

"In 3 days!" Sasuke replied.

"Okay this 8 way isn't working, everyone come over my house." Ino stated.

"Fine." everyone said in unison, while hanging up the phone.

They all gathered on the porch of the Yamanaka Residence, waiting for Ino to open the door.

**-- **

**Colz: I'm going to stop this chapter here.**

**Sasuke: okay**

**Sakura: cool**

**Colz: Anyways what did you guys think ne?**

**Itachi: Tell her through Reviews Please?**

**Colz:'''' :D**


	2. Road Trip Part 1

**Colz: Sorry about the long update, had some family issues.**

**Itachi: Just continue onward. **

**Colz: Yes, of course. **

**Deidara: In the manga, I'm dead, yeah.**

**Sasori: I'm dead too don't feel bad.**

**Deidara: We can be dead together!**

**Tobi: And I have revealed my identity!!!! mwuahahahaha!!! -que lightning and scary music-**

**Colz: I know who you are.**

**Tobi: Don't give out any spoilers, Cori-Chan! **

**Colz: Hmm, I'm starting to like that, Cori-Chan, never thought of using my other nickname. **

**Naruto: Well, you should!**

**Shikamaru: Troublesome.**

**Sakura & Hinata: Cori-Chan doesn't own Naruto.**

**Cori: Ehehe, would you guys be mad at me if I changed my pen name again?? **

**Lament.Of.Darkness.: Whats wrong with me huh? I'm not good enough to be your pen name?**

**Cori: Well, I am fond of the sorrowful cry of darkness, but..**

**Lament.Of.Darkness.: But?**

**Cori: I like Cori-Chan better. -insert nervous laugh and sweat drop-**

**Lament.Of.Darkness.: YOU!!! BASTARD!!**

**Cori: Note to self and others: Never create an evil name, they will turn on you. O.O**

_Recap:_

"_OKAY, SHIKAMARU, SAKURA, INO, TENTEN, HINATA, NEJI, SAI, AND TEMARI, PACK YOUR BAGS, WERE GOING TO A BEACH HOUSE FOR THE SUMMER!" Naruto yelled through the phone._

"_Don't yell Dobe." Sasuke said._

"_So when do we go?" Tenten asked._

"_In 3 days!" Sasuke replied._

"_Okay this 8 way isn't working, everyone come over my house." Ino stated._

"_Fine." everyone said in unison, while hanging up the phone._

_They all gathered on the porch of the Yamanaka Residence, waiting for Ino to open the door._

**Beach House Catastrophes**

**Chapter 2**

**Road Trip Part 1.**

**--**

The group were now standing at the door for at least about 20 minutes. Mostly everyone had sat down on the steps while only Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, and Tenten remained standing.

"Oh my god, where is this girl!" Sakura cried out in frustration as she walked back towards the door and proceeded to knock, when it creaked open to reveal a hyper looking blonde. When Sakura stopped knocking, Ino was pretty pissed off, considering Sakura mistook Ino's forehead as her front door.

"And I thought my forehead was big." Sakura laughed, as Ino's face turned into a glare.

"It is forehead!"

"No way, pig!"

The two girls were glaring at each other so intensely the rest of the group just sat there watching with widened eyes. Sakura and Ino then broke out into laughter and smiles as they hugged each other and went inside, the others following not to far behind. They climbed up two flights of stairs and trailed down a hallway towards a white door. Upon opening it, Ino turned around to face everyone before she nervously chuckled and rubbed the back of her head.

"Don't mind my room, I haven't cleaned it yet." She said in a sheepish manner.

"Okay, your point? And you think _our_ rooms are clean?" Temari stated, crossing her arms.

"Yeah seriously." Naruto said as he pushed the door open, taking a step in. "How bad can it _beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_!!!" Naruto yelled, his whole being having been engulfed in a mound of blankets and scrolls.

"Help! Its constricting! Need air!!!" He screamed as he tried to remove a scroll that loosely wrapped around his neck.

Sasuke walked in the room and grabbed the scroll casually, then tossing it to the side. "Dobe," was his reply as Ino turned the light on.

"What was that teme?!" Naruto yelled, as he got up and began to walk towards the Uchiha.

"Do I have to repeat myself? Or are you _that_ much of a dobe?" He asked, a smirk planted on his face.

"Alright, chill out." Shikamaru calmly stated as they all entered and closed to door.

"Now, about this, per say, trip." the lazy one added in, leaning against a wall.

"Aa. Yes. You all are invited to come, its for the whole summer, we will be staying in the beach house my parents own." Sasuke replied.

"Mhm, okay, any adults?" Tenten asked, looking at the raven haired boy.

"Only Itachi and his friends."

"What about Ayama?"

"Yeah, her as well."

Silence flooded the blue room as everyone began to think about the offer.

"I'm in!" Naruto shouted, a grin plastered on his face.

"Same here." Sai said.

"Me too." Temari and Tenten said in unison.

"Well, if Tenten is going, I guess I'll go as well." Neji concluded, receiving a hug from Tenten.

"Where will we be sleeping?"

That certain question filled the room with silence again as Sasuke studied the said person who asked that question.

"In rooms." Sasuke replied, the pink-haired kunoichi's sweat dropping.

"Were in the rooms?"

"Beds."

"With who?"

"People."

"What kind of people?"

"Teenagers."

"Teenagers? Any names you would like to fill me in on?"

"No."

A scowl grew on Sakura's face as she watched the Uchiha in front of her smirk. She was currently battling with her inner until Naruto broke the awkward pause.

"Why don't we just sleep boys in one room, girls in another?"

"Actually, thats not a bad idea, good job dickless." Sai commented, patting Naruto on the back.

"Why you!!"

"Anyways, we should all go home and pack, after all, the trip is in 3 days." Hinata said, watching as everyone nodded their head.

"Okay then its settled! We meet at my house, 6:00 am. Saturday morning." Sasuke said, as he and the rest of the guys got up to leave.

"Why so early?" Temari complained, sighing in the process.

But She never gotten a reply, for they had shut the door before she could even finish her sentence. Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and Temari were now in Ino's room just waiting to do something.

"Ino, can we go to your real room now?" Tenten asked as she stood up.

"Yeah, lets go!" Ino shouted as she led the girls down a flight of stairs and through two hallways, appearing in front of another white wooden door.

"Ino, why didn't you show them your real room in the first place?" Hinata asked, sitting down on her pink plush couch.

"Eh, don't want them trying to break into my room." She replied, taking a suitcase out of her closet.

'Oh' they all mouthed as they spent the next 3 hours helping Ino pick out the right outfits and accessories she would need.

Nightfall quickly invaded as they all quickly exited the Yamanaka Residence towards their homes. Sakura and Tenten walked one way, while Hinata and Temari went the other. As soon as they all arrived at their designated areas they were off to their beds, sleep quickly consuming them.

**-- Skip, Skip, Skip-a-roo, to the day of they leave.**

A drowsy Sakura fell from her dream and into reality, realizing she was in her bed, that dreaded alarm clock disturbing her tranquility. Oh how she wanted to smash it, but that would be the third that week. Sluggishly, She got up and walked over to the clothes she set up the night before. Picking them up, she walked towards the bathroom door and took a quick shower.

When She finished her shower and dried her hair, She slipped on her pair of faded-ripped jeans and a red and black skull tank top. The bracelets that laced her arms dangled downwards when she picked up her black flip flops, putting them on her feet. She grabbed her bags and headed out the door towards Sasuke's house.

It was 6:00 exact and everyone was there. Naruto was practically half asleep, due to his closed eyes and lack of balance.

**(Too lazy to type it out so I'm just going to describe everyones clothing now)**

Shikamaru: Tan cargo shorts, gray tank top with black low top converse.

Sasuke: Same as Shikamaru except its a black tank top.

Naruto: Orange Hawaiian shorts with a white tank top, accompanied with a pair of black sandals.

Neji: Black swim shorts and a fishnet tank top.

Sai: Same as Neji except has a fishnet short sleeved shirt over a black tank top.

Ino: White sweat shorts and a pink halter bathing suit top with white flip flops.

Tenten: Grey capris and a white bikini top, white sneakers.

Hinata: White short skirt with a white tank top, flip flops.

Temari: Same as Tenten, except pants are white and top is yellow.

**  
(Kay, back to the story!)**

"Need sleep." Naruto kept muttering like a broken record.

As Itachi and Ayama walked out of the house, everyone glared at them.

"What?" Itachi asked, clearly confused.

"Your late." Sasuke said, pointing to his invisible watch.

Itachi laughed as he called over Deidara and Sasori who were across the street. Kisame followed out of the Uchiha household with a piece of toast. Everyone looked at him but then turned their attention onto something else.

"Okay, shall we go?" Itachi asked as they nodded and jumped into Itachi's custom made hummer.

"Are you sure all of us will fit Itachi?" Kisame asked as he pushed Naruto out of the way and hopped in.

"Yes, this hummer was custom made after all." He answered, getting into the drivers seat.

They all piled into the car. Itachi turned on Sublime and pulled out of the driveway.

"Wooh! We're going on a road trip!" Naruto shouted, causing Deidara to fully awaken from his morning drowsiness.

"OH MY GOD YEAH!! ROAD TRIP. WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" he shouted, sticking his full body out of the window, attracting stares from the pedestrians.

"Why did you have to wake him up Naruto." Sasori complained as he tried to pull the blonde back into the car.

"Well, I'm going back to sleep!" Sakura announced, leaning against an already sleeping Ino.

The seating in the hummer was as such. Being Itachi and having his car custom made, he had the seats going around the car so there was a huge space in the middle, the seats were connected, thus they had enough room. The seating arrangement went as followed. Shikamaru sat at the very end, then Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Temari, Sai, Kisame, Deidara, and then last is Sasori. Ayama had stolen the passenger seat and Itachi drove.

"So how long is the drive going to be?" Naruto asked, watching them get onto the highway.

"Uhm, we'll arrive when its dark out." Itachi answered, switching into another lane.

Everyone eventually grew tired, excluding, Itachi and Deidara. As everyone fell asleep, Deidara was growing impatient. He had been sitting still for at least an hour and his body kept twitching.

"Itachi, yeah!" He said, looking at the older brother.

"What."

"I need to move around!!"

Itachi chuckled and then continued to focus on the road. Deidara looked over at Sasori with anxiety in his eyes. He poked the red head in the side, but he didn't budge.

"Sasori danna." Deidara whispered, waiting for a response.

"..."

"Sasori danna!" he repeated, as he continued to poke him, having him turn his body towards the arm rest.

Deidara narrowed his eyes as he watched his companion sleep and ignore him. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. He walked over to his bag and pulled out a bull horn. A big smile adorned his face as he sat back down next to Sasori. Leaning forward he put the bullhorn to his friends ear and then he took in a big breath.

"SASORI DANNA!!!!! WAKE UP, YEAH!!!" he shrieked, causing a few of the windows to shatter, also waking the others up.

"DEIDARA!!! Please I am trying to DRIVE!" Itachi shouted, having Ayama give the blonde glares for him.

"I think I'm deaf." Sasori said, as he held his ear. "Ringing, ringing, there are so many bells."

Everyone stared at the red head for a moment and then they heard the cracking of knuckles. They turned their attention towards a pink-haired girl putting on a pair of black gloves.

"Sakura?" Tenten asked, pointing towards the cloth.

"Deidara." Sakura said, evilly.

"Yeah Sakura-Chan?" he answered, excitement present in his voice.

"Run."

"Where?"

Sakura stood up and everyone tried to back up into the chair as her expression changed to the face of pure evil.

"Tenten, get my bag." She said, Tenten obeying.

Tossing Sakura her bag, She then ran back to Neji and cuddled next to him in terror. Sakura pulled out some a roll of duct tape.

"What'cha gonna do with that, yeah?" Deidara asked, completely clueless.

Sakura laughed maniacally and pulled some of the tape away from the roll with a snap. Deidara began to scream as she approached. Everyone began to cringe when they saw what Sakura had did.

"So you like to wake people up do you!?" She screamed, as Deidara's taped up body dangled out of the window.

"Sakura-Chan, please put me down, yeah!" Deidara asked, as he felt her grip loosen on him.

"IN THE CAR!!!" he added in as she smirked.

"We have to get her, she'll really drop him out the window." Ino stated as they all got up and tried to restrain Sakura and pull Deidara back in.

When Deidara was on the car floor, Kisame cut the tape off and they taped Sakura's wrists together. If there was one thing not to do to Sakura, it was wake her up. She had the worst attitude.

"Sasori danna, she's scary, yeah." Deidara trembled as he moved closer to the puppet master.

"We'll, its barely noon and already this is getting interesting," Itachi stated, as he tapped on the steering wheel.

"Yes, this will be a fun summer." Ayama replied, as she turned towards Itachi.

**--**

**Cori: Eh, this chapter was okay.**

**Sakura: That should teach him not to wake me up!**

**Cori: You did take it too far.**

**Sakura: No I didn't.**

**Deidara: Yes you did!! I could have been road kill.**

**Sasori: And that would be a bad thing how?**

**Deidara: T.T**

**Cori: Sasori! -scolds- -hugs-**

**Itachi: I just hope no one goes through the wind shield.**

**Ayama: I know, that would suck.**

**Itachi: Maybe we should lock the windows and put the child safety locks on.**

**Ayama: Its the only way.**

**Cori: -pulls out duct tape-**

**Everyone: O.O;**

**Cori: -smiles deviously- I just _love_ duct tape, especially when there are _victims._ **

**Everyone: -gulps-**

**Cori: Mwuahahahaha!!!**


	3. Road Trip Part 2

**Cori: Hi I'm back!!!!**

**Deidara: Yay.**

**Itachi: Uhm, I'm driving!!!!**

**Ayama: Yeah I know**

**Naruto: Road Trip Road Trip Road Trip Road Trip!**

**Sasuke: Shut up dobe.**

**Cori: -insert sweat drop-**

**Sakura: -takes out duct tape- **

**Cori: O.O Who gave you that!?**

**Sakura: -hides behind back- gave me what?**

**Cori: I demand you tell me now!**

**Sakura: No.**

**Cori: -narrows eyes-**

_Recap:_

_Sakura laughed maniacally and pulled some of the tape away from the roll with a snap. Deidara began to scream as she approached. Everyone began to cringe when they saw what Sakura had did._

"_So you like to wake people up do you!?" She screamed, as Deidara's taped up body dangled out of the window._

"_Sakura-Chan, please put me down, yeah!" Deidara asked, as he felt her grip loosen on him._

"_IN THE CAR!!!" he added in as she smirked._

"_We have to get her, she'll really drop him out the window." Ino stated as they all got up and tried to restrain Sakura and pull Deidara back in._

_When Deidara was on the car floor, Kisame cut the tape off and they taped Sakura's wrists together. If there was one thing not to do to Sakura, it was wake her up. She had the worst attitude._

"_Sasori danna, she's scary, yeah." Deidara trembled as he moved closer to the puppet master._

"_We'll, its barely noon and already this is getting interesting," Itachi stated, as he tapped on the steering wheel._

"_Yes, this will be a fun summer." Ayama replied, as she turned towards Itachi._

**Beach House Catastrophes**

**Chapter 3**

**Road Trip Part 2**

**-**

"Untape me, Now!" Sakura yelled, as she thrashed about in Tenten's grip.

"Sakura."

"I don't want to hear it just untape me!"

"Okay Sakura, Okay, just calm down." Tenten asked, lowering down to the girls level.

"Fine." Sakura complied, keeping her body perfectly straight.

Tenten removed the tape as everyone began to sigh. Deidara was glaring at Sakura as he rubbed his red wrists. His baby blue eye narrowed as Tenten removed the last piece of tape from her being. Sakura sat up and looked up at Tenten. A spark of evil flooded in her emerald orbs and she jerked her head towards the blonde that was previously hanging out of the window. Sakura got up and was about to walk over there when Tenten made a fist and struck her in the shoulder. Sakura's left eye twitched as she muttered a 'damn you' and fell to the ground.

"Tenten."  
"Yes Neji?" She asked cheerfully.

"What did you do to Sakura?"

"Oh, that, I injected her with some anesthetics, she should be down for at least an hour."

Everyone stared at the brunette as she lugged Sakura's unconscious body onto the seats.

"Okay, uhm, what should we do now?" Naruto asked.

"I know, yeah! Lets play the buggie game!" Deidara exclaimed, pulling everyone except Sakura to the floor, forming a circle.

"How do we play?" Ino asked.

"Whenever you see a punch buggie car, you punch the closest person to you."

"Really." Sasuke said, a smirk tugging at the top of his lip as he eyed Naruto.

"Stop looking at me like that, teme." Naruto exclaimed.

"Oooo! Yellow punch buggie Sasori, yeah!" Deidara said, punching Sasori in the shoulder.

"Oh really, Yellow punch buggie Deidara, no punch buggie back!" Sasori yelled, socking the blonde in the face, causing him to fall backwards.

"Ow, Sasori-danna! I already called that punch buggie, and theres no punching in the face, yeah." Deidara said, grabbing a tissue to aid his bloody nose.

"Guys, that game is too violent, stop playing." Itachi said as he merged onto another highway.

"No way!" Deidara said.

Itachi sighed and turned his head towards the blonde who was glaring intensely at him. Itachi, however, didn't find it intimidating. Sighing, he pulled over on the side of the highway and unclipped his seat belt. Itachi crawled into the back of the car.

"Fine, you want to play?" Itachi asked, as he pushed Sasuke out of the way to sit down.

"Black punch buggie, no punch buggie back, safety!" Itachi yelled, as he punched Deidara in the face so hard that he was knocked unconscious.

"Serves him right!" Ayama shouted, as she watched Itachi return to the drivers seat.

"Harsh." Kisame stated, as he watched more blood drip out of the blonde's nose.

"Kisame, don't make me turn this car around." Itachi threatened, as he took off.

"Jeez, you sound like mom." Sasuke stated.

Itachi sighed and continued to drive. Shikamaru pulled out a water bottle and began to drink his water. Hinata was chatting with Ino, while Tenten was giving Sasuke glares.

"Why are you glaring at me?" Sasuke asked, turning his attention towards Tenten.

"Because I need to glare at someone and you just happen to be sitting in front of me, deal with it!" She shouted, waking Sakura and Deidara out of there immobilized state.

"Whats going on?" Sakura asked as she tried to sit up.

"My face hurts yeah." Deidara exclaimed, holding his nose.

"Why is there two of everyone?" Sakura asked.

"Just some side affects of the anesthetics." Tenten sheepishly replied.

Naruto snickered as he pulled Shikamaru's water bottle away from him and put it in the middle of everyone.

"I was drinking that." Shikamaru stated, wiping his mouth off.

"Okay." Naruto bluntly answered. "We're going to play truth or dare!"

Everyone's eyes grew wide at the mention of that treacherous game. Kisame went and sat down on the seat stating that he wasn't playing. That is, until Naruto and Deidara pulled him from the seat and told him he was playing or they would eat fish in front of him. Kisame gasped and covered his mouth, about to pummel the two idiots until Sasori stepped in, telling them that they were morons.

"Are we going to play or what?!" Hinata asked, growing impatient.

"Yes. I'll spin first." Ino stated, giving the bottle a good whirl.

"Round and Round the bottle goes, who will it land on, nobody knows!" Naruto stated, watching the body with glee.

And what would you know, the bottle landed on Naruto. A big grin adorned Ino's face as she rubbed her hands together, laughing.

"Naruto, Naruto, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, believe it." Naruto shouted.

"I dare you to kiss Sasuke over there."

"No way! I'm not gay!" Sasuke stated, covering his mouth so Naruto wouldn't do the unthinkable.

"You have to do it." Ino stated, having Sakura and Tenten, hold his arms together.

"Lemme go!" Sasuke shouted, struggling in their grip.

"Sorry Sasuke-teme." Naruto stated, as he leaned forwards and planted a kiss on Sasuke's lips, pulling back seconds later.

"Pfft, ahahahahahahahahahahahahah!!!!" Ino laughed, rolling on the ground.

"Whats so funny!" Naruto shouted. "You dared me."

"Yeah but I said kiss him, I didn't say were."

Everyone in the car burst out laughing, including Itachi and Ayama, as they all got settled down, they continued with the game. Naruto spun the bottle and sure enough, it landed on Kisame.

"Kisame, Truth or Dare."

"Truth."

"CURSE YOU!! GAWD YOU!!!" Naruto shouted, as he pointed towards the sky.

"Oh, uhm, sorry, anyways, is it true that you have nightmares about fish going instinct."

"Of course, they are family!" Kisame stated, crossing his arms, looking away.

"Okay, anyways spin."

Kisame spun the bottle and it spun around the circle at least 10 times.

"Did you have to spin it so hard?" Neji asked, sighing.

"Yes."

The bottle stopped directly on our pink haired friend.

"Wonderful." She sarcastically exclaimed.

"Truth or dare." Kisame asked, completely annoyed.

"Truth."

"Kay, Why did you and Sasuke break up only after one week of going out."

Immediately everyone shut up and waited for the girl to answer. Her eyes cast downwards towards to bottle, tresses of pink hair shadowing her eyes. Her fists tightened as she felt Ino put a hand on her back.

"It's non of your business." She replied, throwing the bottle at the shark man.

"But its truth, you have to answer." Kisame said, throwing the bottle towards Sakura.

"No I don't." She retorted, catching the plastic.

"Come to think of it, who here does go out with someone?" Hinata asked, having nobody raise their hands.

Everyone glared at the two people in the front. Ayama turned around and looked at everyone with a confused look on her face. Itachi continued to drive, only casting confused glances into the mirror so everyone could see he was paying attention.

"What?" Ayama asked, lifting up one hand.

"You and Itachi aren't dating anymore?" Sasuke asked, quirking up a onyx eyebrow.

"We're married, dope." She said, chucking a cd at him.

"Ohh, right, right." Sasuke replied.

"Hey, somethings missing." Tenten said, looking around.

"Whats missing?" Shikamaru asked.

"Deidara."

"That idiot is sleeping, he snuck off while you all were laughing about Naruto kissing the emo boy." Sasori replied, pointing towards the sleeping teen on the squishy seats. Everyone's sweat dropped as they all got up and went back to their seats in the hummer. Ayama was looking out of the window when she spotted a deer running in the forest. She tugged on Itachi's sleeve for him to look.

Everyone was completely unaware of the conversation in the front they didn't notice or hear Ayama and Itachi. Itachi finally looked over and saw the cute deer running behind the trees with its fawn. He smiled, but then his smiled turned into a frown as the deer started to be chased away by a hungry bear. Just then, they head the shrill screech of tires breaking.

"Oh my god!" He stated, scaring everyone in the car.

**-**

**  
Cori: O.O;**

**Itachi: What did you just do.  
Cori: Nothing.**

**Itachi: -narrows eyes-**

**Cori: Stop looking at me like that.**

**Itachi: -continues to narrow eyes-**

**Cori: -narrows eyes back-**

**Cori: Lol. :D Please Leave Reviews! **


	4. Whatever you want to call it

**Cori: Well I'm back and if some words with the letter 's' don't have the letter 's' its because of my stupid laptop is making my 's' key stick so I have to hit it really hard. **

**Naruto: ;O**

**Cori: I know**

**Sakura: Poor keyboard.**

**Cori: T.T **

**Deidara: don't cry!**

**Cori: They are tears of shame on myself for hitting the keyboard so hard. I'm sorry keyboard!! You never did me wrong!!!**

**Sasuke: -insert sweat drop-**

**Naruto: She doesn't own me.**

**Hinata: We know, we know. **

_Recap: _

"_That idiot is sleeping, he snuck off while you all were laughing about Naruto kissing the emo boy." Sasori replied, pointing towards the sleeping teen on the squishy seats. Everyone's sweat dropped as they all got up and went back to their seats in the hummer. Ayama was looking out of the window when she spotted a deer running in the forest. She tugged on Itachi's sleeve for him to look._

_Everyone was completely unaware of the conversation in the front they didn't notice or hear Ayama and Itachi. Itachi finally looked over and saw the cute deer running behind the trees with its fawn. He smiled, but then his smiled turned into a frown as the deer started to be chased away by a hungry bear. Just then, they head the shrill screech of tires breaking._

_  
"Oh my god!" He stated, scaring everyone in the car._

**Beach House Catastrophes**

**Chapter 4**

**Whatever you want to call it.**

**--**

"We're all going to die!!!!" Naruto screamed as he hugged his cup of ramen.

"That is hilarious!" Itachi exclaimed, as he pointed out the window.

"That dudes bumper sticker says, 'If your going to ride my ass, you can at least pull my hair.' Oh god, thats a good one, wow, that hit the spot." He laughed.

The sound of tires screeching filled their ears again as Itachi sighed in aggravation.

"Ayama, wake up and answer your phone." He said, nudging her in the side.

"Huh? Oh, Hello?" He said as she flipped the phone open.

Silence flooded the car as everyone carried out what they were doing in the first place. Naruto was hugging his ramen, Sakura and Ino fell asleep again, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Kisame, and Sasori were betting to see who would be the first to be beat up on the trip, Naruto or Deidara, while Tenten and Hinata were chatting about various weapons.

"Uhm, I think you have the wrong number." Ayama stated as she rolled her eyes.

"No, I'm not interested in Volcano insurance?" She said as she looked over at Itachi who mouthed 'Volcano Insurance' with a scowl on his face.

"Okay, so I'm betting 50 dollars that Itachi kicks Deidara's ass first." Sasori exclaimed, as he waved a wad of cash in front of everyone.

"I accept that bet." Kisame stated.

"Shoes, need those shoes." Ino mumbled as she switched positions on the seat.

Everyone stared at the blonde as they stopped what they were doing. Deidara just woke up and was about to ask what was going on when he heard Ino mumble something about shoes again.

"If shes going to dream she could at least dream of something other than clothes, yeah." He said as he sat upwards.

"Okay, its 7 o'clock, we'll be arriving at 7:30, we're going to be stopping somewhere to eat, where do you wanna go?" Itachi asked as he got off of the highway.

"Ichiraku's!!!!" Naruto said, everyone giving off sweat drops.

"Somewhere thats close by?" Itachi stated, glaring at the blonde.

"Uhm, okay, since nobody wants to talk we are going to Mc Donalds!" Itachi cheered, as they drove into the parking lot of the fast food joint.

"Ugh, greasy foods?" Ino asked as Tenten woke her up.

"Yes Ino, greasy foods." Tenten echoed, as they piled into the restaurant.

Ino groaned as they stepped into the building. Itachi was in line when this guy with brown hair and green eyes cut him. Frustrated, he tapped them on the shoulder and they turned around.

"What?" The person asked, crossing their arms.

"I believe my group was ahead of you." Itachi stated, as he went to go in front of the guy.

"No way, stop trying to cut me Barbie." The guy stated, touching Itachi's bangs.

"Oh no." Ayama whispered, everyone widening their eyes.

"You did not just call _mwuah_ Barbie!" He exclaimed, trying to hold his fist down.

"Yah, I did, Wait, sorry, your Theresa, your friend over there is Barbie." The guy said, as he pointed towards Deidara.

Deidara gasped, as Itachi's patience was wearing down. His patience was like a short fuse, and the fire was at the end.

"Alright, listen buddy! I'm going to say this once and only once, WE WERE IN LINE FIRST! I have a bunch of freakin minors with me, my nerves are already SHOT! Do NOT make me kick your ass!"

The guy backed out of line with widened eyes as everyone cheered for Itachi. He sighed as he approached the counter. The woman at the register was a young blonde with hazel eyes. She began to smile at Itachi and bat her eyelashes until Ayama stepped up and wrapped her arms around his own, putting a scowl on the girls face.

"May I take your order?!" She said, keeping her jealousy down. **(a/n: somebody's a fan girl)**

"Yeah, lemme get a large fry, a big mac, and a medium soda." Itachi stated, wrapping an arm around Ayama's waist.

"What kind of soda?" The lady, Karen, asked.

"Uhm, Coke, Pepsi, whatever you got."

As soon as everyone ordered, they marched back to the car to enjoy there fast food meal. **(a/n: X.X)**

"Oh my god, every time we go to a Mc Donalds they always fuck up the order." Sasori stated, as he tried to peel off the melted cheese from his hamburger.

"I know right?" Kisame said, taking a sip of soda.

"They never have ramen." Naruto whined.

"Ramen, Ramen, Ramen, Thats all you think about, Naruto! Maybe thats why Hinata broke up with y--" Ino was interrupted with Sakura's hand over her mouth.

"It would be wise if you didn't finish that sentence." Sakura whispered.

The rest of the car ride to the Beach House was quiet. When they arrived, the house was dark and there was dust everywhere. Itachi turned on the light and allowed everyone into the house. He locked his car and set the alarm, proceeding on locking the front door.

"So, where are we sleeping?" Tenten asked, as everyone dropped their bags.

"Right. Uhm, you figure it out, come on Ayama, do the master bed room!" Itachi yelled, as he grabbed the bags and his wife and ran up the stairs, down the hall.

Everyone had a sweat drop and began to pick up their luggage.

"Well how many rooms are there Sasuke?" Sasori asked.

"Uhm, there are 5 more rooms."

"And there are 11 people! How are we going to do this!!?" Sakura screamed as she ran around the living room.

"Calm down pinky. One room can fit 3 people and then the other 4 rooms can have 2 in there." Sasuke said as he counted on his fingers.

"Okay, well me, Deidara, and Kisame call the room that fits 3 people, goodnight!" Sasori exclaimed, as they all grabbed their things and left the minors alone.

"Hm..." Neji muttered, with his hand to his chin.

"Troublesome."

"Okay, well, Ino and I, will take one room, then there is Hinata and Tenten, next is Shikamaru and Naruto, then Neji and Sasuke." Sakura exclaimed, reaching for her bag.

As her hand gripped the handle, another hand fell upon hers, stopping her from picking up the pink duffel bag.

"Sasuke, let go." She said, venom laced in her words.

"I'm not sleeping with a guy, make new arrangements." He demanded, a smirk growing on his face.

Silence flooded the room as Sasuke and Sakura were held up in a glaring contest.

"Uhm, okay then." Tenten said, as She took her bag and went upstairs, everyone mimicking her.

They all scattered into the designated rooms. But, instead of Sakura's arrangements, they made some slight changes. The room arrangements are as followed: Neji and Tenten, Naruto and Hinata, and Shikamaru and Ino.

"I'm going to sleep!" Sakura said as she got up from the couch and walked up the stairs.

_'This summer is going to be more fun then I thought.' _Sasuke thought as he grabbed his black back pack and followed her.

--

Tenten walked into the room and turned around, waiting for Neji to enter as well. When he did, he shut the door and pinned Tenten to it, pulling her into a passionate kiss.

"I'm so glad." Tenten started, but was only to be cut off with another deep kiss from Neji. "That we decided to keep this a secret."

"Me two."

They continued to kiss each other until they heard a knock on the door, interrupting their Neji Tenten time. Sighing, Neji answered the door to find Sakura. She asked what was the deal with the rooms and he told her, shutting the door in the process.

"Oh my god, why did they do this to me!" Sakura whined, as she leaned against Neji and Tenten's door, sliding down to the ground.

"Whats wrong with sleeping with me?" Sasuke asked, as he leaned against the door frame.

"So many things."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he walked in to see Sakura already in her pajamas. She was wearing a pair of black and pink boxer shorts with a pink tank top. Sasuke walked over towards his bag and took out a pair of black pajama pants. He walked into the bathroom and slammed the door, but not too loud. When he came out he wasn't wearing a shirt. -insert crazy fan girls trying to ravish and rape-

Sakura was sitting on the edge of the bed brushing her pink locks when Sasuke walked over and lunged at her. Sakura was know laying down on her back with Sasuke laying on top of her. A tinge of pink was splattered across her face as his nose barely touched hers.

"Now explain why you broke up with me." He said, pinning her arm to the bed.

**--**

**Cori: What a twist!**

**Sasuke: Haha, you got that from Robot Chicken.**

**Cori: Your point?**

**Naruto: Hey, hey, hey, lets read the ingredients for Ramen!**

**Cori: Lets not and say we did.**

**Naruto: Noodles, chicken, beef...**

**Cori: -slaps forehead-**

**Naruto: Reviews..brot--Wait. WHAT!?**

**Cori: I think your almighty ramen wants these kind readers to please leave reviews on this chapter.**

**Naruto: Aha, yeah okay, as if ramen can talk, what do you want me to believe next, I can clone myself?**

**Cori: Yeah, you already can.**

**Naruto: Uh huh, sure.**

**Cori: X.X**


	5. Sleep Trouble and Beach Problems

**Cori: JEEPERS!  
Sasuke: O.O**

**Cori: Haha, I love messing with peoples minds, its so fun!**

**Itachi: I know isn't it? Like remember that episode when I used the Mangekyou on Sasuke.**

**Cori: Yeah! That was priceless.**

**Itachi: Yeah it was, and before him was that foolish copy ninja.**

**Cori: Hehe, Kakashi, XD**

**Deidara: I'm training my left eye so I can battle against you Itachi, yeah!**

**Itachi: But my foolish little brother kills you.**

**Deidara: don't remind me! **

**Cori: Have you ever used Mangekyou on Kisame?**

**Itachi: Maybe once or twice, I don't remember.**

**Cori: OH!  
Sakura: O.O**

**Naruto: She doesn't own me. **

**Sasuke: Thank God, if she did, she probably would have killed me by now.**

**Cori: Most likely, yeah I would've.**

**Sasuke: What kind of example are you.**

**Cori: A very bad one. XD**

**Cori: -laughs nervously.- I just noticed something that I forgot about. Have any of you heard me mention Temari and Sai at all? LOL! I totally forgot they were in the story. **

_Recap:_

_They continued to kiss each other until they heard a knock on the door, interrupting their Neji Tenten time. Sighing, Neji answered the door to find Sakura. She asked what was the deal with the rooms and he told her, shutting the door in the process._

"_Oh my god, why did they do this to me!" Sakura whined, as she leaned against Neji and Tenten's door, sliding down to the ground._

"_Whats wrong with sleeping with me?" Sasuke asked, as he leaned against the door frame._

"_So many things."_

_Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he walked in to see Sakura already in her pajamas. She was wearing a pair of black and pink boxer shorts with a pink tank top. Sasuke walked over towards his bag and took out a pair of black pajama pants. He walked into the bathroom and slammed the door, but not too loud. When he came out he wasn't wearing a shirt. -insert crazy fan girls trying to ravish and rape-_

_Sakura was sitting on the edge of the bed brushing her pink locks when Sasuke walked over and lunged at her. Sakura was know laying down on her back with Sasuke laying on top of her. A tinge of pink was splattered across her face as his nose barely touched hers._

"_Now explain why you broke up with me." He said, pinning her arm to the bed._

**Beach House Catastrophes**

**Chapter 5**

**Sleep Trouble, and Beach Problems.**

**--**

The room was dark, the only light that seemed to break the endless darkness was the pale crescent moon and the wandering stars. The balcony doors were wide open, allowing a gentle breeze to sweep into the room, cooling down the occupants. **(not sexual way, it was just hot.)**

"I wonder how everyone else made out with the rooms." Ayama mumbled, her soft hair falling into her face.

"Who cares, as long as they go to sleep." Itachi replied, resting a hand gently on Ayama's bare stomach.

"Thats true."

Silence flooded the room again as they lay on top of the king sized bed. A soft knock sounded at the door as Itachi groaned in his current, sleepy position.

"Go away, I'm trying to sleep!" He yelled, causing the knocking to stop.

A few more minutes of silence endured, the peaceful aura claiming the room's capacity. They heard the soft clicks of a door and then footsteps walking towards them.

"Go away, Deidara." Itachi warned as he sat up in bed.

"Its not Deidara, its Sasori." He replied.

"Oh, sorry, whats up." He asked, laying back down.

"Can I sleep on the couch in here? Deidara will not shut up and I cannot sleep."

"Fine."

"Thanks."

Sasori got settled down onto the couch and instantly fell asleep. Ayama smirked at her brothers actions and Itachi just stared. He too soon shut his eyes and let sleep claim him as he rested for a nerve wrecking summer.

-

"What?"

"You heard me, and I'm not repeating myself." Sasuke argued, refusing to relinquish his hold on Sakura.

"You already know the reason, I'm not explaining it again." Sakura said, turning her head to the side.

The room was dark, just like the other rooms in the house. Only their room was even darker, for they were in the shadow of the moon. The only thing Sakura could make out in the room was the bed she was laying on, Sasuke, the window, and the cracks around the door.

"Are you going to get off me or what, I want to go to sleep." Sakura groaned as she tried to wiggle her way out of Sasuke's grip.

"Nope, I'm pretty comfortable." He replied, resting his head down on the crook of her neck.

Sakura was pretty pissed off. One, because she has to share a room with Sasuke. Two, because their past relationship was brought up TWICE today. Three, he wouldn't get off of her and she wanted to go to sleep. And Four, he was refusing to let her go until she explained, which wasn't going to happen anytime soon. She was so frustrated, that she almost didn't hear what he had whispered, only loud enough for her to hear.

"You smell nice." Sasuke said, nuzzling his head against her porcelain skin.

This shocked Sakura a lot, considering he was being a jerk earlier. But her anger faded and her frown turned into a smile. It was weird, how did he make her feel like that, all he has to do is say one nice thing and she melts.

_**'Your pathetic.'**_

_'No I'm not.'_

_**'Yah, you are.'**_

"_Whatever.'_

"Thanks." Sakura muttered, as she tried to focus all of her chakra into her arms, so she could push him off of her.

As soon as it collected, however, she released it back into her body when she noticed something that was unexpected. She smirked, pulling the blanket over the two so they wouldn't be cold. It was just for one night anyways right?

_'He's asleep.'_ She thought, as she listened to his even breathing.

Sakura smiled as she closed her eyes and waited for sleep to claim her, for she would need a lot of sleep for tomorrow. Who knows what Itachi has planned.

-

"Shut the hell up Deidara!" Kisame yelled, as he threw his last pillow towards the blonde who was making a pillow fortress.

"What if I don't wanna, fish, yeah?" Deidara exclaimed, as he threw a piece of clay at Kisame.

Kisame growled under his breath as he threw the piece of clay to the ground, proceeding to go back to sleep. The bags under his eyes grew darker as the night progressed. It was now 8 A.M and Deidara was still very hyper.

"You know what Deidara? Why don't you escape out the window and go play in the sand." Kisame growled, carefully trying not to wake anyone up.

"Okay, yeah! Come with?"

"No."

"Pfft. Fine, Meany, yeah!" Deidara pouted as he made a huge bird and flew out the window towards the beach.

"Finally, some sleep." Kisame groaned as he turned to face the wall.

About 10 minutes passed and Kisame was just about to doze off when his door was slammed open by an extremely hyper Naruto. He was smiling from ear to ear with a cup of coffee in his hand. **(surprise, surprise, no ramen O.O) **

"Oi, wake up, we are going to the grocery store." Naruto said, as he walked in and tapped the shark man on the shoulder.

"All I want is water, Water, WATER! Do not wake me up again, go without me, I need sleep!" Kisame shrieked, as he pulled the covers over his head.

"Fine, Pfft, grumpy."

Naruto left the room and shut the door, leaving Kisame to sleep. He walked downstairs to greet Itachi, Ayama, Sasori, Hinata, Neji, and Tenten.

"Well, are they coming?" Itachi asked, as he tapped his foot impatiently.

"No, they just told me what they wanted, Shikamaru said he wants Advil for his headaches, Ino wants chocolate chip cookies, Sasuke wants tomatoes, Sakura wants yoohoo, Temari wants some fruit, Sai needs paper, and Kisame just wants some water." Naruto finished, as Hinata wrote everything down.

"What about Deidara?"

"He wasn't in the room and I couldn't find him." Naruto said.

"Great!" Itachi said, sarcastically as they all went outside.

"We have to look for him don't we?" Ayama asked, Itachi nodding in approval.

"Neji." Tenten said.

"Yeah, yeah. Byakugan!" He shouted, as veins began to appear from his temples.

He looked around and pointed towards the beach, deactivating his bloodline trait.

"Hes over there in the sand." Neji stated, as Itachi walked towards him.

"Deidara, we are going to the grocery store what do you want." Itachi asked, as he dodged a fist fill of sand that was thrown.

Deidara turned around and looked up at Itachi with a grin on his face. 

"If they have play dough, get me that, I'm running out of clay." He stated, as he got back to digging his deep hole.

"Uhm, Deidara, do you want a shovel or something?" Ayama asked, as she saw him dig like a dog.

"Nope, I'm good, yeah!"

"Okay."

-

The sun rose and burned brightly into the room where Ino and Shikamaru were. Ino groaned as she pulled the covers up over her head, accidentally removing them from Shikamaru. When the sun made contact with his closed eyes, they squinted and he groggily opened them to search for the blanket.

When he found it, it was all wrapped around Ino. _'Typical, troublesome woman.'_ he thought, as he grabbed a fist full of blanket with his chakra charged hand and pulled it towards himself.

Satisfied, he went back to sleep, with the blankets on him this time.

Ino growled as she sat up and glared at the lazy kid that lay next to her. He just stole her blanket. She grabbed some of the blanket and pulled, only to have it not budge, due to Shikamaru holding onto it.

"You cant have it all Shikamaru." Ino said, as she crossed her arms.

"Neither can you." he replied, letting her take some.

"Well, I need a good amount."

"As do I." Shikamaru said.

Ino groaned and flopped back down onto the bed, her back facing Shikamaru. Sighing, he took the blanket off and gave it to Ino, getting out of bed in the process.

"Shikamaru?" Ino asked, as he walked towards the door.

"Go back to sleep, I'm going to take a shower."

And with that he left the room, Ino and the blanket that was fought over. Ino laid back down on the bed and wrapped the warm blanket around her, hoping to rid the sunlight that was currently invading her personal space. _' It smells like Shika-kun! ' _She thought as she smiled against the fabric.

-

Sakura slowly opened her eyes to discover she was in a whole new position then when she had fallen asleep. Now, it was Sakura that was on top of Sasuke. His arm was lazily thrown around her waist, while her arm rested on his chest, along with the rest of her torso. Blushing, She went to move, only to figure out that he still had a strong hold on her, thus limiting her movement.

_'Evil bastard.'_ She thought, as she rested her head back down on his chest. **(did I forget to mention, its his bare chest? O.o)**

Opening her eyes, she saw his skin, and they immediately widened. Mustering up the force she didn't know she possessed, she managed to break his hold, but also fell onto the ground, causing Sasuke to wake up.

"Whats going on."

"PERVERT!!" Sakura screamed as she threw a pillow at Sasuke.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked as he sat up right.

"Me, waking up, you under me, no shirt on, the horror!" She shouted, as she got onto her feet.

"Okay, whoa whoa, hey, If you said I was under you, that would make you the pervert for being on top of me." Sasuke said.

"NOO! Do NOT turn this around on me, you were the one who fell asleep on me last night!" Sakura yelled, pointing an accusing finger.

"Okay, your point? Your comfortable." He said, running a hand threw his hair.

"And besides, why would Sasuke want to make a move on you ugly?" Sai said, leaning against the doorway.

"Run Sai." Temari said, as she sluggishly walked by and down the stairs.

**--**

**Cori: I was going to end this chapter here, but I decided against it. So I'm skipping to the scene when they are at the beach and I'm basing this part on the episode of friends when they went to the beach house. So no flames, because I just warned you right here. :D **

**Anyways, back to the story!**

**--**

Deidara continued to dig his hole, as Itachi walked over in his black swim shorts. Ayama was laying next the the whole, getting a tan, when everyone else was either tanning up on the deck, or in the house.

"Hey guys!" Itachi stated, as he laid down next to Ayama.

"Hey babe!" Ayama greeted with a kiss.

"Hi Itachi, yeah!" Deidara exclaimed, popping a head out of his hole.

"Hey, do you guys want to go swimming?" Itachi asked, they both nodded in approval.

Itachi helped Ayama up and they both pulled Deidara out of his hole and proceeded towards the water. Deidara began to scream 'wooh' and accidentally jumped into the shallow water. Itachi waded out near the shore and Ayama walked in about waist deep. Everything was going good. Itachi then got up and told them that he was going to go talk to Kisame. They all nodded and he walked off towards the dock.

Itachi arrived at the end to see Kisame jump off and splash into the ocean. He laughed as he sat down and dipped his feet into the water.

"Whats up!" Kisame asked, as he bobbed his head out of the water.

"Nothing."

"Oh, hey watch this."

Kisame swam out probably 7 feet away from Itachi and dove under water. When he came back from the depths of blue he was soaring through the air, making a curved jump. The theme the 'Free Wily' suddenly began to play, as Kisame safely landed back into the water. Frustrated, Itachi turned around to see a kid with an orange swirled mask on his face with a radio.

"Turn that damned thing off." Itachi scolded, as he glared at the boy.

Suddenly, his attention was driven from the boy to his wife's scream as he wiped his head to the side to see Ayama hop around on one foot. He raced over there just in time to catch her from falling into the water.

"What happened?" He asked, concern racing in his voice.

"I got stung by a jelly fish!" She yelled, rubbing her calf.

"Can you walk?"  
"I think so."

She put her foot down onto the ground and began to yell in pain.

"Ow, ow, ow."

"Well, I cant carry you because of my back problem," Itachi said.

"And I'm too tired from digging my hole, yeah!" Deidara exclaimed.

"Why does the house have to be so far away." Ayama whined.

Suddenly, a light bulb went on in Deidara's head as he told them of his idea. **(and we all thought the bulb was broken.)**

"Hey, I remember something I once saw on the discovery channel about jelly fish and their stings, yeah." Deidara said, as he looked at Itachi.

"Well, what do I do to get rid of this pain?"

"You have to pee on yourself!"   
"EW! Forget it, I can wal- Ow, ow, ow!" She yelled, hopping on one foot.

"You can use my hole if you like." Deidara said, receiving glares.

-

Sakura was on the deck tanning with Ino, Hinata, Tenten and Temari when all of a sudden they heard a loud crash inside the house.

"Naruto!" Sasuke's yells echoed throughout the house and the outside world.

**--**

**Cori: Oh boy.**

**Sasuke: -narrows eyes-**

**Cori: XD  
Sasuke: She didn't tell anyone why she broke up with me.**

**Cori: Its only the 5th chapter, what did you think I was going to do, reveal it this early?**

**Sasuke: Yes.  
Cori: Well you thought wrong.**

**Sai: I cant believe you forgot about us.  
Temari: I know.**

**Cori: I'm sorry, I'm just used to writing about the typical people, Neji, Tenten, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Sakura, and Sasuke.**

**Temari: XP**

**Sai: Please Leave Reviews, and hopefully she wont forget about us this time. **

**Cori: -insert sweat drop-**


	6. Hidan, Hinata, and Finding Nemo

**By my mistake, the last chapter was supposed to be dedicated to Gakaigal, But I forgot, so this chapter will be the dedication, Gomen. **

**Cori: So what do you think Naruto did this time?**

**Naruto: I know what I did.**

**Cori: SHUT YOUR MOUTH, DO NOT TELL THEM!**

**Naruto: Okay.**

**Deidara: I'm smart!**

**Cori: Yes, you are.**

**Deidara: -smiles-**

**Cori: -smiles too.-**

**Naruto: Cori doesn't own me.**

**Cori: Unfortunately.**

_Recap:_

_Suddenly, a light bulb went on in Deidara's head as he told them of his idea. **(and we all thought the bulb was broken.)**_

"_Hey, I remember something I once saw on the discovery channel about jelly fish and their stings, yeah." Deidara said, as he looked at Itachi. _

"_Well, what do I do to get rid of this pain?"_

"_You have to pee on yourself!"  
"EW! Forget it, I can wal- Ow, ow, ow!" She yelled, hopping on one foot. _

"_You can use my hole if you like." Deidara said, receiving glares._

_-_

_Sakura was on the deck tanning with Ino, Hinata, Tenten and Temari when all of a sudden they heard a loud crash inside the house. _

"_Naruto!" Sasuke's yells echoed throughout the house and the outside world. _

**Beach House Catastrophes**

**Chapter 6**

**Hidan, Hinata, and Finding Nemo**

**--**

"Naruto Uzumaki get back here!" Sasuke yelled, as both boys ran out onto the porch.

"Whats going on?" Sakura asked as Naruto hid behind her.

"The teme is trying to beat me up."

"Why what happened, and what was that loud crash?" Tenten asked, removing her sunglasses.

"That loud crash was Naruto knocking over a whole display case of pottery! My MOM'S pottery." Sasuke exclaimed, throwing his hands up into the air in frustration.

"How was I supposed to know it was at the end of the staircase's railing?" Naruto asked in defense.

"Everybody warned you!" Sasuke yelled.

"How was I supposed to stop then huh?"

"I don't know!" Sasuke replied, stomping back into the house.

Sakura looked from Sasuke to Naruto, as did the other girls. Sighing, she laid back down on her lawn chair to catch some more sun until a huge shadow stole her rays.

"Where did the sun go?" She asked, her eyes still closed.

When she opened her eyes she saw Naruto standing above her with a determined grin on his face. 

"Sakura-chan."

"What."

"I have to talk to you," Naruto exclaimed, grabbing the pink haired girl by the wrist, lugging her upwards.

"What about?"

Naruto cupped Sakura's ear and leaned forwards. "Hinata." He whispered, as a devilish smirk played on her lips. She silently nodded her head and they walked back into the house, leaving the 4 other girls on the deck to wonder what they are going to do.

-

"I can't believe that dobe!" Sasuke muttered, as he, Sai, Neji, Shikamaru and Sasori picked up the broken glass and wood fragments.

"He is so reckless." Sasori exclaimed, grabbing a broom and dustpan.

"Tell me about it, dickless is an idiot."

"This is so troublesome."

"Enough with the troublesome, your troublesome Shikamaru." Sasuke stated, throwing the broom on the ground.

"Whatever."

They continued to clean up the mess and when they were finished they all gathered in the main room.

"Sasori." Neji started, having the red head looking towards him.

"What."

"Why are you hanging out with us, shouldn't you be hanging out with Itachi and your friends?"

"I should be, but I don't want to."

"Oh, okay, anyways lets go outside." Sai said, getting to his feet.

The door slowly creaked open and 3 people walked in, one with a slight limp. Ayama, Itachi, and Deidara all headed towards the stairs catching everyones attention.

"Hey guys! You want to go back outside?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm going to take a shower." Ayama stated, running up the stairs.

"Me two," Itachi said, following his wife.

"I think I will two, yeah." Deidara exclaimed, as they watched all three of them retreat down the hall.

"Weird. " Sasori said.

Everyone silently nodded their head in agreement and proceeded towards the door.

-

"Why did you drag me all the way out here?" Sakura asked as Naruto sat in the sand.

"Because we cant risk anyone hearing us."

"Okay, what about Hinata, shoot." Sakura replied, sitting in front of him.

"I cant stop thinking about her, I want to go back out with her, I love her for goodness sake!"

"Okay, calm down Naruto, so you want me to talk to her?"

"Yes! Please, find out why she broke up with me and convince her to go back out with me."

Sakura sighed and shrugged, telling Naruto she would talk to Hinata, which earned her a big death hug. 

"Naruto, I cant breathe." Sakura choked out, her face growing redder by the minute from lack of oxygen.

"Sorry."

"Hey guys." Neji stated, as they walked over towards Sakura and Naruto.

"Heyy, whats going on here?" Sai asked, a smirk tugging at his lips.

"Sakura is going to convince Hinata-chan to go back out with me." Naruto exclaimed, once again tossing the poor girl into another death hug.

"She cant breathe you idiot." Sasori exclaimed, as Naruto released her.

He sheepishly laughed as they all sat down in the sand. They were talking about random things until the other girls came over and then they had a session of truth or dare. Suddenly, they heard a jingle fill the air and all the little kids at the beach began to scream and run towards the sound. Naruto looked over as did everyone else and they say the icecream truck.

"OOOOOOOO! The Icecream man!!!" Naruto and Ino yelled as they both got up and ran towards the colorful truck of frozen treats.

Everyone else looked at each other with a sigh as they got up and followed the two blondes. When they got there they waited on the side, while Naruto and Ino waited in line for their turn.

"Stop mister!"

"Get the fuck out of my way damnit!" A platinum haired guy yelled, pushing a kid out of the way.

He and his companion walked to the front of the line and turned towards Ino and Naruto. His friend gave him a bottle, which he broke, and held towards the friends in a menacing way.

"Give us your money." a man named Kakuzu stated, nudging Hidan, his friend, in the side.

"Yeah! Or I'll stab the fuck out of ya." He cursed, waving the bottle around.

"Oh great." Sasori exclaimed as he watched Hidan and Kakuzu make complete fools out of themselves. "I'll be right back."

Sasori walked over towards Ino and Naruto with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Hidan, Kakuzu, what are you guys doing?" He asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"We are trying to rob these kids Sasori, helps us." Hidan said, waving a hand out.

"You know that they are here with Itachi correct?" Kisame stated, as he walked towards the group.

"Really? Hes here?" Kakuzu said, looking around.

"Yeah why?"

"That bastard owes me money!"

Everyone's sweat dropped as Sasori shooed them off, walking back towards everyone else. Naruto and Ino then got their icecream cones and they all headed back towards the house. Upon opening the door, they saw Itachi sprawled out on the couch, his damp bangs sticking to his face, Deidara was sitting in the chair, his right hand twitching, and Ayama was sitting on the floor in the fetile position, rocking back and forth.

"Uhm, whats going on? Kisame asked as he saw that they all were apparently distracted.

"Nothing, yeah." Deidara exclaimed.

"Well what happened when you guys were outside, all I heard was Ayama scream and I saw Itachi run over there."

"NOTHING HAPPENED I SWEAR! DEIDARA'S HOLE REMAINED UNOCCUPIED!" Ayama shouted, receiving odd stares.

"What?"

"Nothing."

An awkward silence filled the air as everyone ran about in the house doing random things. Temari and Tenten were outside with Sai and Neji playing volleyball, Shikamaru dozed off in the sand (he was the ref.) Ino and Naruto where watching the game as well as they were eating their new cones while talking to Sasuke.

"Hinata." Sakura said, catching the Hyuuga's attention.

"Yes."

"Can I talk to you." She replied, immediately all heads turning towards her and Hinata.

"Ahem, In private?"

"Sure Sakura!"

Hinata and Sakura got up and walked into the house towards the bathroom. (nobody would think they were in there)

"Hinata, can I ask you something."

"Sure"

"Why did you break up with Naruto?" Sakura asked, putting a hand on her chin.

"Because, all he thinks about is Ramen this Ramen that, Ichiraku! Woooh, Lets go eat Ramen for a date Hinata, nooooo, its never, Hey Hinata-chan! You want to go catch a movie? Go to the park, anything besides RAMEN!!!" Hinata shouted sarcastically.

Sakura stared at her friend in amazement. Hinata yelled and yelled _sarcastically_, it was definitely something Sakura could NOT get used to.

"Well, if I understood correctly, Naruto said that he cant get you off his mind." Sakura said, noticing Hinata's face features relax.

"Really?"

"Yeah, he said he wants to go back out with you, and he said he loves you."

A smile graced Hinata's face as she hugged Sakura tightly.

"Thank you for telling me that! But what should I do, should I go back out with him or not?"

"I would go back out with him."

"Your such a good friend Sakura!"

Hinata and Sakura laughed and went back outside where they greeted Naruto. Sakura greeted him with a simple nod while Hinata ran up to him with a big hug screaming 'I'll go back out with you.' Naruto cheered and hugged Hinata tighter. He turned towards Sakura and mouthed 'Thank You Sakura-chan'.

Everyone smiled as they watched the reunited couple. They then all walked back into the house to watch a movie. Sasori was setting everything while everybody else was changing into their pajamas.

As they all piled onto the couch, Kisame came out with a few bowls of popcorn and turned towards Itachi, Ayama, and Deidara, who have been quiet the whole day.

"Okay guys, spill, you have been quiet and distant the whole day." Kisame stated, handing a bowl to Naruto.

"Okay fine! Ayama started, catching everyone's attention.

"I got stung and it hurt real bad."

"We were miles from the house." Itachi added in. "And I couldn't carry her because of my back problems."

"And I was too tired from digging my hole!" Deidara yelled.

"Well, theres something with jellyfish stings that takes the pain away.."

"Ohh yeah, I saw that, yeah, on the discovery channel with the jelly fish and their stings. " Sasori interrupted, his amused smile turned into a disgusted frown.

"Eww. You peed on yourself?" Sasori asked Ayama as everyone else in the room 'ew-ed'.

"Hey! Don't say that! You don't know! I couldn't walk, I thought I was going to pass out from the pain."

"Oh."

"But, I could-couldn't bend that way."

Everyone looked at Deidara and 'ew-ed'. 

"Thats right, yeah! I stepped up! Shes my friend and she needed my help, hell if it came to it, I'd pee on any of you." He shouted, receiving disgusted glares.

"Although, I got stage fright." Deidara laughed, as they all heard a shriek from behind them.

Itachi was standing behind the couch with his hands over his face. Everyone began to laugh except for Sasori.

"You peed on my sister?" He asked, standing up.

"Unfortunately."

"Okay anyways, can we watch the movie already?" Naruto asked, growing impatient.

"Fine. What movie is it?" Kisame asked, as he sat down on the floor next to him.

"Finding Nemo."

"REALLY!!!? OMG! THAT IS LIKE MY FAV. FRIKEN MOVIE EVER! FISH ARE FRIENDS NOT FOOD! OMG BRUCE IS TOTALLY MY IDOL!" Kisame yelled in a girlish voice.

"Dude." Itachi said, feeling awkward with his best friends sudden outburst.

**--**

**Cori: Friends episode based chapters, complete**

**Ayama: why would you do that.**

**Cori: Because I'm Namori and I can do that.**

**Ayama: Okay sure.**

**Sasori: I'm made out of wood in the normal series but in this story I'm human, but I make pretend I'm a puppet.**

**Cori: Cool!**

**Sasori: Yes**

**Naruto: Yayness! I go back out with Hinata.**

**Neji: if you hurt her you'll die.**

**Naruto: If you kill me you'll be jail bait, considering you have long hair.**

**Neji: -narrows eyes- **

**Cori: Shut up both of you, you are now my bitches.**

**Neji and Naruto: O.O'**

**Cori: Please Leave Reviews:D You peeps are so totally awesome! **


	7. Dreams

**Cori: -yawns-**

**Shikamaru: Tired?**

**Cori: Yepp.**

**Shikamaru: So am I. **

**Cori: . zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. Sleep. Want sleep, Need sleep.**

**Rock Lee: You are so unyouthful.**

**Cori: Good, maybe I don't want to be youthful. **

**Rock Lee: -gasps-**

**CORI: ANYWAYS! LISTEN GUYS NEWS ON THIS CHAPTER! It is going to be about there dreams so don't loose focus and pay attention!!!**

**Cori: I don't own Naruto. **

**Cori: I hate it though when in the show Sasuke acts like hes the main character.**

**Sasuke: How!?**

**Cori: Your all 'I need revenge, I will kill Itachi, I'm so strong, why do _you_ get all the cool things in the series huh? You get chidori, the current, Sharingan, your kusanagi sword. All Naruto has is the Rasengan, the wind move, and the kyuubi.**

**Sasuke: Because I'm obviously better. **

**Cori: No, you are not better than Naruto Sasuke. **

**Sasuke: Yes I am, I don't know why he's the main character.**

**Cori: HELLO!? The show is called NARUTO not SASUKE!!!**

**Sasuke: -insert sweat drop-**

**Cori: Onward with the chapter.**

**Cori: Haha, if anyone noticed, I used the same convo on another one of my stories XD.**

_Recap: _

"_Okay anyways, can we watch the movie already?" Naruto asked, growing impatient._

"_Fine. What movie is it?" Kisame asked, as he sat down on the floor next to him._

"_Finding Nemo."_

"_REALLY!!!? OMG! THAT IS LIKE MY FAV. FRIKEN MOVIE EVER! FISH ARE FRIENDS NOT FOOD! OMG BRUCE IS TOTALLY MY IDOL!" Kisame yelled in a girlish voice._

"_Dude." Itachi said, feeling awkward with his best friends sudden outburst._

**Beach House Catastrophes**

**Chapter 7**

**Dreams.**

**--**

"NEMO!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Kisame yelled, as Nemo faked dead in the plastic bag.

"Shut the hell up and watch the movie, " Itachi scolded, snuggling closer towards Ayama. **(a/n: seating arrangements are as followed since the couch is an L shape. It goes Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Tenten, Neji, Sai, Temari, Ayama, Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, and Kisame.)**

The movie progressed closer and closer towards the end when everyone began to doze off.

-Start Shikamaru's Dream-

Shikamaru was lazily walking around his veranda when a blonde women about 5' 5" walked outside with a tray of lemonade.

"Here you are Shika-kun! A fresh glass of lemonade and a nice soft pillow for when you go cloud watching!" The women cheerfully exclaimed, her baby blue eyes staring at him with love.

"Thanks babe." He stated, taking a sip of the refreshing drink as he watched the clouds pass by.

He sighed as he fell into a peaceful slumber, hearing the voices of his beautiful wife and his 2 children playing in the yard. But then, the clouds grew ominous as the rain pelting him in the forehead, awakening him from his sleep.

-End Shikamaru's Dream-

"Troublesome." He muttered, as he moved in his current position to another.

"Shoes." Ino said reaching into the air.

-Start Ino's Dream-

Ino was cooking some french toast when a she heard a knock on her door. She scurried towards the front door and turned the knob. When the door was fully open, a man and a news reporter were standing there, a huge check in hand.

"Ino Yamanaka! You have won 1 million dollars!" The man said, handing her the huge check.

"So Ino, what do you plan to do with all that money, do you plan on donating to any funds?" The reporter asked, holding a microphone towards said blonde.

"What are you crazy!? I'm going on a shopping spree!!" She shrieked, running towards her car in her pajamas.

As soon as her she started her car, her house burst into flames, from leaving the french toast on the stove for too long.

"Oh well, I can buy a new house!" She cheered, as she drove towards the nearest mall.

Upon arriving, she ran into the most expensive store buying everything that she could have possibly wanted. She then saw some girl walk by with a pair of golden heels that she absolutely adored.

"Wait! Come back! I'll give you 100,000 dollars for your shoes!"

-End Ino's Dream-

"no, No, NO! NOT THAT ANYTHING BUT THAT!!!!" Hinata shrieked, holding onto Naruto for dear life.

-Start Hinata's Dream-

Hinata was just finishing adjusting her snorkel and was about to jump into a pool of coco crispies, when Naruto appeared with a huge grin on his face. Happy to see him, She jumped off the diving board into the pool of cereal, and swam her way towards were Naruto was.

"Hey Naruto-kun!" She purred, having Naruto blush a bright red.

"Hey sexy lady!" Naruto cooed, picking her up out of the pool.

"Do you want a bath Hinata?"

"Sure, as long as I have some company." She replied, making circles on his chest with her index finger.

"Of course."

Naruto raced off towards the bathroom with Hinata in hand and when he reached it Hinata gasped. There were candles lit everywhere making a sweet scent fill the atmosphere. Red and pink petals were scattered everywhere as the curtains to the balcony swayed in the gentle breeze. The moon could be spotted directly in the middle of the doorway, the stars dancing in the dark vortex of the night sky.

Soft music began to play as they entered further. The tile on the floor was a white marble, lined with a beautiful molding design in every corner. The sink counters were a luscious raspberry color, as the cabinets were a gorgeous dark oak. Naruto began to kiss Hinata's neck, lightly sucking on the skin, just enough to leave a hickie as he led her towards the bathtub.

"Hinata." Naruto whispered, his hot breath tickling her ear.

"Y-y-yes Naruto-kun?" She replied, lust glazing her eyes.

"Its time for dinner." He said, as he took the shower curtain and whipped it open to reveal a tub full of ramen. He handed her a pair of chopsticks and began to slurp up the goodness of the noodles when Hinata began to scream.

"no, No, NO!! NOT THAT ANYTHING BUT THAT!!!!

-End Hinata's Dream-

Naruto's hand twitched as drool began to leak out of the corner of his mouth. "Mmmm, Hinata.."

-Start Naruto's Dream-

Naruto was running down the streets of Konoha. The darkness quickly took hold of him, the only sound that he could hear is the sound of his own heartbeat and the soft drumming of footsteps. He was running as fast as he could, trying to reach his destination as soon as possible. A faint light sparked in his dark world, as a smile tugged at his lips. Faster, his legs moved him, as he neared the light with more speed and power.

The light grew bigger, faster, brighter. As he neared, he was cast into a realm of light. Everything was white, he no longer was in the darkness. A spicy smell lingered into Naruto's nose as it lured him towards the starting point of the scent. His eyes rolled to the back of his head in pleasure as he took in a big breath of the tasty food. He opened his eyes and he was standing in front of Ichiraku's, one of the best ramen stands in Konoha.

He marched his way towards the stools to find that they were big rocks. He thought it was weird but ignored it as he walked towards the counter and saw a man cooking ramen, clad in a white apron and chefs hat.

"One bowl of ramen please." Naruto exclaimed, taking out his frog wallet.

"That will be 1 billion dollars, cash, no checks, or credit cards." The man exclaimed, holding out his hand.

"What you got to be kidding me!?" Naruto yelled, as a moth flew from his change purse.

"Nope, sorry, no ramen for you." He said, as the store began to fade away, the sweet smell leaving Naruto's nostrils forever.

"NOOO! Sweet Neptune! Why! OMG I NEED YOU RAMEN!!!" He shouted, tears pouring down his face.

"Naruto-kun?" A small voice said, breaking his depression.

"Hinata-chan? What are you doing here?" He asked as she pulled out a bowl of ramen from behind her back.

"This is for you, I want to feed you." She demanded, as he sat down obediently, waiting for his ramen and Hinata to come.

"Mmm, Hinata-chan." Naruto drooled, as he saw the steaming hot bowl of noodles in her hands.

-End Naruto's Dream-

Sasuke was sleeping soundly next to Sakura. His brows knitted as he grabbed a hold of the pink haired girl as if his life depended on it and muttered, " I'm not gay."

-Start Sasuke's Dream-

Sasuke was sitting in a field of pink flowers, much to his protests. He watched as a girl with pink hair picked various colors of flowers to give to someone, whom he didn't know. She abruptly stood up, all the flowers suddenly wilted and died, leaving brownish stems leaning on the earths shoulder. She turned around and looked at Sasuke. Her hair was no longer pink, but black. Her eyes weren't the beautiful jade orbs he remembered but now they were the eyes of a snake.

"Sassssuke-kunn!" He cooed, as his tongue slipped out of his mouth and towards Sasuke's face.

"Stop." he ordered, only to have the snake man persist.

"But Sassssuke-kunn you know you love it when I touch you." He purred, pulling Sasuke into an unbreakable embrace.

"Stop, bring Sakura back!" He yelled, trying to rid the snake man from his presence.

"Sassssuke-kunn, shessss with your brother Itachi now , ssssuch a sssssssslut!"

"Gah! Get away from me!" Sasuke screamed, as the snake man, Orochimaru, groped him.

Suddenly, his surroundings started to spin, and slowly changed to another location, that location just happened to be somebodies bedroom, and the door just happened to be locked.

"Why, Sassssuke-kunn, you look flussssshed, why don't you lie down for a little while." He whispered seductively in Sasuke's ear, as his tongue came out and licked it gently.

"N-no!" Sasuke argued, Orochimaru chuckling in delight.  
"I like my little boysssss feisssty!" He teased, as he walked towards Sasuke and grabbed a hold of his belt, undoing it.

"I'm not gay, I'm not gay!" Sasuke yelled, as he began to scream.

-End Sasuke's Dream-

Sakura was being squeezed to death in Sasuke's embrace, as she snuggled closer to him and whispered something non-coherent.

-Start Sakura's Dream-

Sakura was sitting on a swing in an abandoned park, listening to the wind blow. It was about early november, and the leaves were gathering in clusters on the ground, creating a creepy look. She sat quietly, listening to the sharp screech of the swing chains as she gently swayed back and forth. She stared at her hands that were wrapped in a pair of black mittens and she felt tears sting her eyes.

Suddenly, the sound of leaves crunching broke her from her trance as she looked up and saw Sasuke walk towards her, sitting on the swing next to her.

"Why." He asked, not even looking at her.

"Why what?" Sakura whispered, a wave of shivers sent down her spine.

"Why."

He kept asking her the same question over and over again until he finally spoken up, and Sakura couldn't believe her ears.

"Why did you break up with me?"

"I told you already Sasuke, I said that things just weren't as I expected."

"Why."

"Sasuke, stop asking me one worded questions."

"Why are you lieing?" He yelled, the swing he was sitting on disappearing as he stood up and began to walk away.

"What."

'Why are you lieing' She heard the wind whisper as he faded away into the breeze. 'Why'

-End Sakura's Dream-

"What do you think they are dreaming about?" Tenten asked Neji as he pulled her closer towards himself to keep warm.

"Who knows, I'm afraid to know what half of them are dreaming of."

"Me too." Sai exclaimed, as he tried not to wake up Temari, who was sleeping on him.

"Since when have you been with Temari?" Tenten asked, getting amused.

"We've been together for about 2 years now, you never knew?" He asked, slightly confused.

"No."

"Thats because we didn't tell them remember Sai?" Temari mumbled against his chest as the information clicked in his head.

"Right.."

"Will you four shut up, I am trying to sleep." Itachi stated, looking towards them.

"Yeah, I know, me too." A sleepy Ayama added in, as her messy bangs fell into her face.

"Sorry." Tenten apologized, as Itachi nodded and they continued to try and sleep.

They were all about to doze off to sleep when they heard Deidara mutter something they wished they didn't hear.

"Danna!!!"

-Start Deidara's dream-

Deidara was over by the water, with a shovel in hand. He had created countless of holes before but this one was extra special.

"This is the the deepest hole i've created ever, yeah!" Deidara exclaimed, as he wiped the beads of sweat off his forehead.

He was digging his marry way down when he struck something, which seemed to be metal. Curiously, he got down on all fours and began to dig like a dog to get to the object faster.

"I found treasure and you didn't find any Sasori-danna! Ne ne ne ne ne ne! Hahah!" He chanted as he began to see a light.

Deidara began to dig as fast as he could and he see appeared in a city with lost of lights.

"Where am I, yeah?" He asked himself, as he walked around the streets, seeing some stray hobo's and hookers down the road.

"Hey, what are you lost! The gay bar is down the street Barbie!" A man yelled at a clueless Deidara as Deidara gasped at the nick name.

"Thats the same guy from McDonald's!" He yelled, as he marched his way towards him, rolling his akatsuki sleeves up that he somehow was wearing the whole time. (in his dream)

"Hey buddy, yeah, I'll get my Danna on you if you call me Barbie again!" He shouted, stomping on the mans foot.

"Arghh! My foot!" The man began to chase Deidara down the street as he began to scream.

"DANNA!!!!!!"

-End Deidara's Dream-

"Yes, thats right, polish the puppet." Sasori muttered as a smile played on his angelic face.

-Start Sasori's Dream-

"Lord Sasori, Lord Sasori!" A man with blue skin yelled, running into the palace with a trumpet in hand.

"What is it squire?" Sasori said as he adjusted his crown.

"The Lady Ayama has arrived with King Itachi, your royalness."

"Aa. Please send in my lovely sister and her husband. "

"Right away Sire."

The man then fled the room as Sasori sat on his giant chair, overlooking his entire kingdom, proud of his country and soliders.

"Lord Danna." A blonde man yelled, coming from the side of the room. He was wearing a brown shirt with tears in it, and a pair of cut up black shorts.

"Its Lord Sasori, Slave." Sasori corrected.

"I'm sorry, but I have finished polishing your puppets, what would you like, I, Deidara to do next your richness?"

"Hmm, polish them again."

"Sire?"

"The more they are polished the longer they will last slave, get to work!" He boomed, as the young Deidara cowered in fear.

"Right, your righteousness." He shouted as he ran back to the puppetry room.

"Yes, thats right, polish the puppet." He smiled evilly while rubbing his hands together.

"Sasori."

"Ayama."

They both greeted each other with an air kiss and air hug.

"Come over here and sit. A queen mustn't ever stand, have you know brains for letting her stand King Itachi?" Sasori asked, seating himself back on his throne.

"I'm sorry my lord." He bowed.

"So what brings you here unexpectingly, Ayama?" Sasori asked, as he offered her some wine.

"As you know, Itachi has been caught cheating on me with that slave girl in your tower." She cried, as a maid came and gave her a tissue.

"WHAT!? THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!" Sasori yelled, causing Itachi to cower in fear.

"SQUIRE!" He shouted, as the blue man once again appeared in the room.

"Yes your majesty."  
"BRING ME THE SLAVE!"

"Right away my lord."

The squire brought in a petite women wearing a torn brown dress. He threw her to the ground as he stood from his thrown.

"Guards!"

At least 50 guards piled into the main entrance hall where King/Tyrant Sasori's thrown is bestowed.

"Behead the slave and King Itachi, Queen Ayama will become a widow." Sasori stated, sitting back down as the guards dragged both of them away, Sasori laughing maniacally in the background.

-End Sasori's Dream-

"Nemo.."

-Start Kisame's Dream-

Kisame was swimming in the ocean when all of a sudden he saw a shark swimming towards two clown fish.

"NOOO DON'T WORRY!! KISAME THE GREAT WILL SAVE YOU NEMO"S PARENTS!!" Kisame yelled as he beat up the shark, killing it.

"Thanks so much Kisame the great!" Coral exclaimed.

"No problem."

Kisame stayed and protected the family until the eggs hatched so nobody would harm the family and Nemo wouldn't have a gimp fin. Then he met up with bruce and his companions and started a shark revolt, turning almost every shark in the sea vegetarian.

-End Kisame's Dream-

**--**

**Cori: Well, I had no ideas for a dream with Neji, Tenten, Temari, Sai, Itachi, and Ayama, so they kinda had an outside conversation.**

**Sasuke: Who's dream was your favorite?**

**Cori: Sasori's**

**Sasori: XD**

**Deidara: Please Leave Reviews Yeah!! Or danna gets it -hold knife to Sasori's throat- **

**Sasori: Polish the puppets!**

**Deidara: Yes Your highness!**


	8. Stop touching my balls!

**Cori: XP**

**Sasuke: ...**

**Sasori: XD**

**Kisame: ooooo**

**Naruto: Your bored aren't you?**

**Cori: yepp.  
Cori: Omg, I go back to school in 13 days, I need to go shopping already!**

**Sakura: You didn't go yet?**

**Cori: NO! -pulls hair in frustration-**

**Tenten: -pats back- **

**Cori: Lol. Anyways, I don't own Naruto. **

_Recap: _

_-Start Kisame's Dream-_

_Kisame was swimming in the ocean when all of a sudden he saw a shark swimming towards two clown fish._

"_NOOO DON'T WORRY!! KISAME THE GREAT WILL SAVE YOU NEMO"S PARENTS!!" Kisame yelled as he beat up the shark, killing it._

"_Thanks so much Kisame the great!" Coral exclaimed._

"_No problem."_

_Kisame stayed and protected the family until the eggs hatched so nobody would harm the family and Nemo wouldn't have a gimp fin. Then he met up with Bruce and his companions and started a shark revolt, turning almost every shark in the sea vegetarian._

_-End Kisame's Dream-_

**Beach House Catastrophes**

**Chapter 8**

**Stop touching my balls!**

**--**

The sun was shining brightly through the open curtains of the beach house, due to the fact everyone was too tired to shut them the night before. Sakura awoke on the couch in an awkward position. Sure, most fangirls would have loved to wake up with their face buried in Sasuke's chest and his arm wrapped tightly around their waist, but Sakura's not a fangirl. She shook him gently, just enough to wake him up.

"Sasuke." She whispered, having the said boys eye to flutter open.

"What?" He replied, looking down at her.

"As much as a fangirl would love this, I'm not one." She said, pointing towards his arm that was literally pinning her to him.

"So move." He bluntly stated.

"I cant."

"Tough luck."

"Will you two shut up." Itachi mumbled, his eyes squinting to adjust to the sunlight.

Itachi removed himself from the couch and sluggishly walked towards the bathroom, muttering something about being woken up early. On his way there, a foul aroma played with his senses. He quickly followed the smell into the kitchen to see smoke rising from a pan on the stove and Kisame standing above it with a fire extinguisher.

"God damn it!" He cursed, as he sprayed the white foam onto the appliance that burnt his breakfast.

Itachi chuckled, causing the fish man to look up at him with a glare.

"Do you find it funny that I burnt my eggs?" Kisame asked, as he tossed the fire extinguisher onto the ground.

"Amusing." Came Itachi's short reply.

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

Kisame and Itachi were thrown into a glaring contest over the matter, a smirk playing on Itachi's lips. Silence flooded the room, but was soon broken by a loud high-pitched screech come from the living room. Itachi and Kisame then stopped their glaring contest and ran towards said room to find the source of the scream that cried bloody murder.

"Oh My God!" The girls exclaimed in unison, as they all stood on top of the couch.

"Its a bee, calm down! God, its like this friken big! You could kill it like that!" Sasori exclaimed, snapping his finger for the effect of how fast you could kill a bee.

The bee then flew towards them as they quickly jumped off the couch and scattered into different directions, for some reason staying in the same room.

"Please kill it!!" Ino yelled, on the verge of tears.

Naruto then woke up from all of the commotion to see the bee planted smack dab on his nose. He wrinkled it some to see if the bee would fly away, except, it got upset.

"OWWWWWW!!!!!" Naruto yelped, as the bee flew away and he cradled his nose.

"I swear by the time this trip is over I'll be deaf." Sasori muttered, removing his hands from his ears.

"Naruto, what happened?" Neji asked, as he sat on the side of the couch.

"The bee stung me, believe it."

"Your such a loser."

"What was that teme?"

"You heard me dobe."

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"Teme!"  
"Do---"

"SHUT UP!!!" Itachi shouted as he stepped into the room, squishing the hornet in the process. **(a/n: yes the bee was a hornet, and I don't know about you guys, but I am supremely apiphobic, which is afraid of bees. So yeah, I was originally going to make it a spider, but someone already did a chapter with everyone waking up to be greeted with a spider so I did the next scariest thing, a bee.) **

"My savior, yeah!!" Deidara yelled, running over towards Itachi with arms wide open.

Deidara was just about to hug Itachi when he stepped out of the way, causing the blonde to fall down. Ayama walked towards Naruto with a pair of tweezers she got from the bathroom and began to remove the stinger.

"So what are we doing today Itachi?" Shikamaru lazily asked, as he lounged on the sofa.

"You'll see, first, everyone go get showered and dressed, then we go out to get some breakfast, followed by the activity I have planned that I bet no one has done since they were in elementary school!" Itachi stated, spinning on his heel, proceeding into the downstairs bathroom to take a shower.

"Itachi, may I take a shower with you?" Ayama asked, as she walked towards her husband.

"Why?"  
"Because I have to straighten my hair because it gets all curly so I really cant wait to take a shower, I need to do it like now."

"Hmm, well Ayama, you see, I need my _alone _time, ya know?" Itachi exclaimed, leaning against the door frame.

"Hmph! Fine!" She retorted, walking out of the bathroom.

Itachi closed the door and waited to see if anyone was remaining in the living room, before he started the water and waited for it to get hot.

-- With the others --

"Ayama...Cant we just take a shower?" Sasuke asked as he tapped his foot impatiently.

"Shh, Sai, come here." She whispered, having said boy walk over.

Ayama whispered into his ear and then told everyone else to hide. They all listened as Sai walked towards the stairs and began to make fake foot steps. As soon as he was done, he hid as well and waited for what Ayama said would happen, well, happened. And like She said, it did, Itachi stuck his head out of the door and looked around, retreating back into the bathroom.

"Okay listen up." She stated, catching everyones attention.

"We are going to ease drop." She laughed evilly while rubbing her hands together -que scary music and lightning-

"Why?" Naruto asked, as he scratched his head.

"Just shut up and listen." She replied, shoving his ear against the door.

Soon everyone copied the movement so there was now a tower of people listening to what was going on in the bathroom. They heard the water running and then heard Itachi, making it harder for them to suppress their laughter.

-- With Itachi --

"R-E-S-P-E-C-T! Find out what it means to me! R-E-S-P-E-C-T! Take Care, TCB! OH! A little respect!"

Itachi had the soap bar to his face, acting as if it were a microphone. He did a pose, accidentally dropping the bar onto the ground, which he stepped on, XD.

"Ahh!" He shouted, as he fell out of the shower, taking the curtain and pole along with him.

This caused everyone outside the door to loose control and explode into an endless laughing fit. An enraged Itachi opened the door, clad in a towel that was wrapped tightly around his waist, and one that was tightly holding his dripping raven locks from his eyes.

"Ahem! Do you need something?" Itachi asked, trying to hold down his anger.

"Yeah! A little respect!" Deidara exclaimed, causing everyone else to burst into another round of laughter, embarrassment plaguing Itachi's cheeks.

Itachi held his head high with a 'Hmph' and walked up the stairs towards his room to get dressed.

-- In the car --

"SO! Are we there yet?" Deidara asked, as he popped his head up from behind the passenger seat.

"No." Itachi stated, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Are we there yet, now? Yeah?"

"No."

"How 'bout now?"

"Yes were there!" Itachi yelled.

"STOP LYING!" Deidara shouted, sulking back to his seat.

A few more minutes passed in silence until Itachi announced that they had indeed arrived at their destination. Everyone piled out of the car to see a huge building with a big ball and a few pins in neon lights.

"No way." Shikamaru stated.  
"Yepp, BOWLING!" Kisame screamed, running towards the door.

-- Near the lanes --

"Sasuke, your up." Neji pointed out, as the raven haired boy stepped out to grab his bowling ball.

"Were are my balls?" He suspiciously asked, eyeing the Hyuuga and Naruto of course.

"In your pants." Itachi replied, stifling a laugh.

"I'm talking about my bowling balls."

"How many are missing?" Sasori asked, taking a big sip of his cola.

" 3."

"Why do you need 3?" Temari asked, as She rolled her neon green ball down the lane that was right next to the boys.

"Because, one for each roll and they are missing!"

"Oh! Here's one!" Sai exclaimed, handing Sasuke a ball that came back from the other side of the line.

"Stop touching my balls!" Sasuke yelled, grabbing everyones attention.

"Fine.." A fangirl gloomily replied, walking away.

Nah, just joking. Lol.

"I was being nice by giving it to you emo." Sai exclaimed, handing the emo prince his ball of misery.

"Very funny."

"Ahem, can we just get this over with?" Itachi asked, pointing towards the point screen.

"Fine, I will surpass you Itachi." Sasuke muttered, as he rolled the ball down the lane.

"OOo, Gutter ball." Sakura murmured, receiving a glare from the younger Uchiha.  
"What were you saying before, foolish little brother?" Itachi teased.

"Shut up."

"Hey! This is getting boring." Tenten exclaimed, sitting down on the chairs.

"Yeah, I know." Sasori replied.

"What do you guys want to do?" Hinata asked, sitting back to enjoy to cool breeze of the ceiling fan.

"Hmm, Itachi, do you want to go to the arcade?" Kisame questioned, waiting for his reply.

"Sure. But I will beat you all in laser tag!" He yelled, getting to his feet.  
"Uh huh, sure, us girls will beat you guys!" Ayama shouted back, having Itachi look at her.  
"Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe."

"Fine, I accept, winning team decides what we do next." Itachi bargained sticking his hand out to shake.

"Deal." Ayama accepted, shaking his hand in return.

"Oh no." Sakura muttered, having them look towards her.  
"What?" Ino asked, waiting for our pink haired friend to answer.

Sakura pointed towards the boys lane and to everyone's surprise something big was going down.

"SO IT WAS YOU!!" Sasuke yelled, grabbing a guy by his shirt.

**--**

**Cori: XD**

**Deidara: XP**

**Cori: '':D**

**Deidara:P  
Cori: Stop copying me!**

**Deidara: Stop copying me!**

**Cori: Gerr.**

**Deidara: Gerr, yeah!**

**Cori: -slaps forehead.-**

**Deidara: -slaps forehead as well-**

**Cori: STOP!! PLEASE -gets down on knees and begs- That is the most annoyingest thing in the world!**

**Deidara: -copies everything Cori does-**

**Cori: -pulls at hair-**

**Sasori: Review Please XP, XD**


	9. Itachi IS allowed to impersonate

**This Chapter Is Dedicated To My 200th Reviewer Kattylin. :D Thank you!**

**Cori: XD YES! Right now it is currently still Monday, so I have 10 days left until school starts, but since most of you will read this chapter tomorrow, on Tuesday, i have 9. **

**Deidara: Are you excited.**

**Cori: Of course!**

**Shikamaru: Why?**

**Cori: Because, I actually don't know why, maybe because its a new school, don't know.**

**Sasuke: Aa. **

**Shikamaru: That sucks that you have gym though.**

**Cori: I know, I hate gym, I don't want to run around all period. **

**Shikamaru: I know how you can get out of it.**

**Cori: How?!**

**Shikamaru: Break your leg.**

**Cori: O.O**

**Shikamaru: And then when the one you broke is healed break the other one.**

**Cori: Ow. No thanks.**

**Shikamaru: -narrows eyes- fine don't ask for advice again then!**

**Cori: But I didn---**

**Shikamaru: Because I wont help you!**

**Naruto: She doesn't own me. **

_Recap:_

"_Hmm, Itachi, do you want to go to the arcade?" Kisame questioned, waiting for his reply._

"_Sure. But I will beat you all in laser tag!" He yelled, getting to his feet.  
"Uh huh, sure, us girls will beat you guys!" Ayama shouted back, having Itachi look at her.  
"Is that a challenge?"_

"_Maybe."_

"_Fine, I accept, winning team decides what we do next." Itachi bargained sticking his hand out to shake._

"_Deal." Ayama accepted, shaking his hand in return._

"_Oh no." Sakura muttered, having them look towards her.  
"What?" Ino asked, waiting for our pink haired friend to answer._

_Sakura pointed towards the boys lane and to everyone's surprise something big was going down._

"_SO IT WAS YOU!!" Sasuke yelled, grabbing a guy by his shirt._

**Beach House Catastrophes**

**Chapter 9**

**Itachi IS allowed to impersonate. **

**--**

"Now Sasuke, about that little incident in the bowling alley, what exactly happened?" Ayama asked, eying the bruised teen.

"He stole my balls! He said he didn't see the Uchiha Crest on them when its FREAKIN HUGE!" Sasuke yelled, waving his arms in the air.

"And you didn't have to punch me so hard Sakura." He stated, rubbing his face.

"Yeah, well, you wouldn't leave the poor kid alone, he practically wet himself."

"He was committing a theft!"

"He was 8 !!!! He couldn't possibly have known what he was doing, he probably didn't have a bowling ball and saw yours sitting in the return thing and just went to use it and you had to literally throw him down the lane. God! We were lucky the staff were able to get him out from the end of the gutter safely. " Sakura replied, folding her arms across her chest.

"Whatever, he started it." Sasuke muttered, messing with his seat belt.

"Anyways, Sasuke, you better not misbehave during laser tag." Itachi threatened, his aura growing dark.

"R-right." Sasuke stuttered.

Everyone in the car gasped, well, except Sasuke and Itachi. They were amazed. Sasuke Uchiha, THEE Uchiha, stuttered! And admitted defeat!

"Pfft." Naruto snickered, receiving a glare from the brooding teen himself.

"Okay, everyone listen up, we have arrived but I warn you, boys, do not, I repeat, do NOT go easy on the girls." Itachi stated, the guys smirking with delight.

"Same goes for you girls too!" Ayama shouted, as they girls smiled deviously.

--

"So! Since this lovely group ordered for a private session of laser tag, who are the team leaders?" A man dressed in a pair of khaki tan pants and a black tee shirt with a smile logo on it, asked.

"I am the leader of the boys group." Itachi stated.

"Actually, lets make this more interesting..." Ayama stated, Itachi looking at her with a quizzical look.

"Make me leader of the boys and you be the leader of the girls, because, hey, you know if we won we would have made you guys dress up as girls.." Ayama exclaimed, a hint of amusement dancing in her eyes.

"Deal!" Itachi quickly shouted, shaking his wife's hand.

"Itachi!" The guys yelled.

"How could you!?" Kisame cried, "Why would you do this to us!"

Itachi was staring at the blue skinned man that was hugging his shins, soaking his pants with tears of sadness. Were they really against this?

"Look, Kisame.."

"No, No, just...just forget about it, you, you, you... TRAITOR!"

Itachi was baffled. He was never called a traitor, especially by his best friend no less. Sure, hes been called a liar, but never a _traitor._ "Ayama is our new captain." Kisame shouted, grabbing hold of her arm.

"I don't take orders from a fish man!" Ayama squealed, stomping her foot on the ground.

"A squire no less, the queen doesn't have to listen to you.." Sasori whispered, Deidara catching his little 'personal' reply.

"What?" Deidara asked, looking at Sasori head on.

"N-nothing." Sasori lied, as Deidara bought his little fib.

"Okay, shall we begin?" Sasuke asked, growing impatient.

"Hah! Okay, I will lead you girls to victory!" Itachi shouted, as they all ran to grab their red vests.

The girls and Itachi all began to rapidly disappear behind a wall, as Ino let out her battle cry, ' Hiizaaa!'. Ayama then led the guys into the green base, while they all adjusted their vests. As they huddled at the base waiting for the game to begin, Ayama began explaining her plan for intrusion. All was quiet in the dark room, as they huddled in their 'head quarters' waiting to receive orders.

"Okay this is the plan." Ayama began, having everyone gather closer.

"Each of you individuals will carry out your own mission to fulfill in order to gain the points. The girls are tricky, I will assure you of that, so they will be hard to get around, although, thats something a little word called 'seduction' can solve."

"So, we have to _seduce _them?" Kisame asked, his face growing into a scowl.

"Not you! They are way to young for you, Sasori, and Deidara, so you three will have different goals, okay? Anyways, like I was saying, here are your missions. Sai, you are in charge of Temari, she will be guarding the base, like I told her too. So, all you have to do is let her shoot you."

"Hell no that makes me seem like a wimp!" Sai exclaimed, throwing his gun to the ground.

"You need to let me finish." Ayama warned, as Sai sighed. (lol)

"Fine."

"Kisame, this is where part of your mission comes into play, Sai will walk up towards Temari, she will obviously shoot him, so he will be frozen for 10 seconds. This is the time when you come out of nowhere with Sasori. Sasori will distract her while, you come in for the kill."

"Ayama." Sasori whispered calmly, sensing the seriousness in her tone.

"What?"

"We aren't in a real war, so theres no need to kill."

"Whatever! Anyways, when Sai sees Kisame go after Temari, he jumps in front of her so Kisame shoots him. Then Sai will distract her with sweet talk and maybe some smooches, got it?"

"Hai." The three of them muttered, loading their guns with ammo.

"Naruto, Hinata will be easy. She is one of the people who will be running around trying to infiltrate our base. All you need to do is find her, and keep her in one place distracted, I don't care what you do with her, they wont be my grandchildren. "

"What!?" Naruto shouted, Neji clamping his hand over his teammates mouth.

"Nothing, anyways...Shikamaru."

"Here we go.." Shikamaru lazily/sarcastically remarked, getting attacked by glares.

"Shikamaru, Your target is Ino, seeming that you are lazy, she wont even bother to shoot you because she knows you wont do anything. So you must catch her off guard. "

"Right, I got it, where is she stationed?"

"Near our main target, the core." Ayama muttered darkly. -que lightning and scary music-

"Neji, Tenten is going to be on the offense, so you will go after her, understood?"

"Yeah."

"Kisame, help in anyways possible, same thing goes for you Sasori."

"Sasuke, Sakura is going to be stationed somewhere near the core, due to Ino being unreliable, although she is also going to be on offense so she can go just about anywhere, its up to you to stop her and be careful! She has a brain like Einstein. "

"I know, I've dated her before, duh!"

"Okay, as for Deidara, you will guard home base."

"Rodger, yeah!

"I will guard the core." Ayama stated, putting her pair of goggles on.  
"Oh and watch out, they might spray you with water, particularly in the eyes."

"Got it!" They all shouted in unison, as Ayama nodded, everyone disappearing into the darkness.

--

"Okay, here is the plan." Itachi stated, the girls gathering close together."

"I imagine that Ayama has already told you girls a plan correct?"

They all nodded.

"Okay, someone tell me where she stationed everyone."

"She stationed Temari at home base, Hinata on offense as well as Tenten, Ino at the core and she stationed me near Ino and on offense in case Ino screws up. " Sakura stated.

"Hmm, okay, I know who she will send to each of them. God, she has to give me some credit, taking me too lightly, pfft, change of plans." Itachi murmured, as he looked back to check the timer before round 1.

"Okay, Ino, I'm stationing you on offense, you _are _unreliable, you _will _screw up and you _will _cost this team points if you stay at the core." Itachi exclaimed, having Ino huff in frustration.

"Sakura, you will be near the core."

"Right."

"Tenten, your at home base."

"Okay."

"Temari, you will be at the core."

"Kay."

"Hinata will still be offense but I warn you. You and Sakura will be the only ones infiltrating their base."

"Wait, I thought you said I was near the core?" Sakura questioned, giving Itachi a quizzical look.

"Yes, I did say that, I will perform a jutsu, disguising myself as you. I know for sure Ayama will send Sasuke to distract you, so I will play along, but _act_ like you, get it now?"

"Ohh! Okay."

"Okay, so everyone know the plan?" Itachi asked, as the girls all nodded in approval.

"Okay then, lets move out."

With that said, they all left and headed towards their assigned destinations. The flurry's of red that sped off into the darkness moments ago, glowed, making them look like tiny fireflies.

-- Team Home Base: Red. Target: Located --

Sai was stealthily hiding in the shadows, making himself unseen. As he neared the corner, he heard a familiar voice whisper, that familiar voice just happened to be Tenten. _'Whats going on?'_ Sai thought as he peered from his tiny hiding space to see a brunette with two buns looking around with a bored expression.

"Sai, what are you waiting for? Go!" Kisame whispered, glaring at the Sasuke look-a-like.

"I cant, the target isn't Temari, its Tenten at home base!" Sai whispered back, turning to face him

"Noo, maybe you got the two mixed up."

"I think I know what my girlfriend looks like Kisame, and she, " Sai exclaimed, pointing towards Tenten, "Is NOT my girlfriend."

"Shh!" Kisame replied, covering Sai's mouth as he ducked down.

"Kisame, what are you doing?" Sai retorted, glaring daggers at the blue guy.

"Shes looking this way."

They waited in the corner, letting the thick darkness consume them. When Tenten finally turned away, they let out the breath that they were unconsciously holding and backed up out of view.

"Okay, Okay, well I'm going to perform the rest of my mission then, good luck with finding a solution!" Kisame happily exclaimed as he escaped back into the dark abyss.

_'Great!'_ Sai sarcastically thought as he sat down on the ground, waiting for the perfect opportunity to pop up.

--

Tenten was pacing back an forth at her home base with her gun in hands.

"Man I'm so bored!" She whispered, as she bit her lip lightly.

She was walking around home base staring at the walkie talkie in her hand, debating on whether to actually use it or not. She was about to put it away, but voices of two unknown people stopped her. Slowly, She turned her head towards the noise, hoping that whoever it was, wasn't going to attack.

Upon not hearing anything, she turned around and clicked her walkie talkie on.

"Hinata, come to base, stat. I have a bad feeling that there is going to be an ambush, over and out." Tenten whispered, as she loaded her gun, waiting for the attack.

"That isn't possible for me, Tenten, I'm currently being watched."

"Crap." Tenten mumbled, as she yet again, bit her lip nervously.

--

Hinata was walking soundlessly away from a blonde boy, who didn't seem to notice her presence yet. Seeing that there was a buzzer behind him that would earn her team points, she went in for the kill.

"AHHH!" She screamed, shooting Naruto countless times as he fell on his ass from her unexpected war cry.

"Hinata?"

It was too late though, she was already sending the buzzer into a wave of red attacks. Naruto inwardly cursed himself for not noticing her, that is, until Sasori came. He quietly rounded the corner, his gun in a sniping position. ZAP! He shot Hinata, who was a bit surprised.

"Naruto, help me take the hostage." He demanded, as he grabbed her wrists.

"What?"

"Sorry Hinata-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, as he grabbed her legs. **(A/n: basically, Sasori was holding her arms and Naruto was holding her legs so she kinda looked like a human hammock.) **

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

--

"That sounds like Hinata." Temari murmured, as she looked up towards the ceiling.

The arena that they were playing in was silent for some time now, which worried Temari greatly. As she stood in front of the core, she quickly scanned the premises. She heard the quiet shuffling of footsteps. Quickly, yet silently, she lifted her gun and chuckled, as a red dot appeared on the persons forehead.

"I've got you, surrender now and I wont send you to a frozen, 10 second death." She stated, cocking the gun.

The said person sighed, and muttered 'troublesome'.

"Heh, Shikamaru, just because your lazy doesn't mean I'm going to lower my guard." She cunningly worded, receiving a shrug.

Shikamaru lazily brushed past Temari, except he was missing something. His vest and his gun!

"Wheres your stuff?" Temari asked, pointing towards him with her gun.

"I'm going to go out to the food court to grab some lunch, I'm hungry." He replied, walking through the 'exit' door.

Temari watched him leave, she was dumbfounded. _'Pfft, whatever.'_ She thought as she continued to guard the core from the enemy.

--

Ino was skipping through the corridors of her base, her gun locked and loaded.

"Well, well, I was expecting Tenten, but I guess I'll have to take care of you first." Neji stated, scaring Ino to death.

She whirled around, falling on her ass. Her face was white as a ghost, which only plastered a smirk on the Hyuuga's face.

"Don't do that!" Ino shouted, waving her hands in the air.

"You don't boss me around." Neji firmly remarked.

"It doesn't matter! UGH! MEN!" Ino sarcastically yelled, her face growing red with anger.  
"WOMEN!" Neji retorted, her last statement making him feel offended.

"What do you got against girls huh?" Ino questioned, as she stood up, brushing the imaginary dust off her sweat pants.

"What do you got against boys?" Neji counter attacked, flipping his hair to the side.

"Your not the only one who could flip hair, pretty boy." Ino laughed, stroking her long blonde hair.

"Shut up already and answer my question!" Neji yelled.

"You answer mine first!"

They both glared at each other for a moment or two before the guns were locked onto their targets, which happened to be each other.

"Lets play a game of chicken Neji." Ino deviously said, her red laser dot aimed for his vest.

"Fine." He replied, his green dot likewise.

--

"Ooo, I see you Sasuke." Itachi whispered to himself as he performed the necessary hand seals and transformed into Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun!" He yelled, batting his eyelashes. (I'm just going to say Sasuke walks towards fake Sakura so I don't confuse anyone!)

Sasuke walked towards fake Sakura with a quizzical look on his face. Fake Sakura looked towards Sasuke with puppy eyes as he pushed 'her' against the wall of the arena.

"Sakura." Sasuke whispered, sending shivers down fake Sakura's spine. _'Ew, he better not try anything.'_ Fake Sakura a.k.a. Itachi thought as Sasuke's face leaned in closer towards 'hers'.

"Sasuke-kun.." 'She' started, looking towards the ground.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked, concern flooding his voice.

"Its just...never mind." 'She' replied, pushing him off of 'her'.

"Sakura tell me." He pleaded, as fake Sakura turned around, a smile adorning 'her' face.  
"Well, I w-wanted to t-tell you the real r-reason why I b-broke up with you." Fake Sakura stuttered, twirling her hair.

"Tell me." He demanded, once again, pinning fake Sakura against the wall.

"I, b-broke up with you be-because..."

"Yes?"

"Be-because..."

"Yes??"

"I, uhm..."

"Out with it Sakura."

"Have a crush on Itachi!!" Fake Sakura -cough cough- Itachi shouted, with 'tears' gleaming in her eyes.

**--**

**Cori: Pfft. Itachi is disguised as Sakura**

**Sasuke: That is not cool.**

**Itachi: HAHHAHAHAH**

**Cori: Review, please? XD**


	10. Thank You VERY Much Itachi

**Cori: Ahh! I'm sooo sorry for my late update.. With my orientation and shopping, I wasn't able to update.**

**Sasuke: Just get on with the story.**

**Cori: Since when are you in charge of me?**

**Sasuke: Since today now GET TO WORK!**

**Sakura: I'm so going to kill you Itachi.  
Itachi: What did I do?**

**Sakura: You know damn well.**

**Shikamaru: She doesn't own Naruto.**

_Recap: _

"_Sakura tell me." He pleaded, as fake Sakura turned around, a smile adorning 'her' face.  
"Well, I w-wanted to t-tell you the real r-reason why I b-broke up with you." Fake Sakura stuttered, twirling her hair._

"_Tell me." He demanded, once again, pinning fake Sakura against the wall._

"_I, b-broke up with you be-because..."_

"_Yes?"_

"_Be-because..."_

"_Yes??"_

"_I, uhm..."_

"_Out with it Sakura."_

"_Have a crush on Itachi!!" Fake Sakura -cough cough- Itachi shouted, with 'tears' gleaming in her eyes._

**Beach House Catastrophes**

**Chapter 10**

**Thank You VERY Much Itachi..**

**--**

Sasuke's grip on 'Sakura's' shoulders loosened. He stared at her with complete and utter shock and disbelief etched into his face.

"Wha-What?" He asked, removing his hands completely.

"I have a crush on Itachi." Fake Sakura mumbled.

"He's married." Sasuke stated, clenching his fists.

"I can wait."

Sasuke lowered his head, shadowing his eyes. He began to walk away until 'she' grabbed his wrist. Sasuke yanked it away from her and said coldly, "Don't touch me."

He slowly retreated into the darkness leaving a smirking 'Sakura' behind. A 'poof' sound could be heard and a puff of smoke appeared. It was no longer Sakura, but now Itachi.

"Heh, my mission is complete." He muttered, rubbing his hands together evilly.

--

Sakura was stealthily sneaking into the green base. She spotted something peculiar sitting in the middle of the ground. She squinted her eyes to see what it was, something purple and red. They were bound and gagged.

"Hinata!" Sakura shrieked, as she hurried over to her side.

"Moo Makuma mooo!" (Noo Sakura don't ) She mumbled inside the gag.

Sakura, of course, didn't understand the immobile Hinata, because she ran over there anyways.

Naruto and Sasori were standing behind a few pillars with their guns locked and loaded.

"Heh, she took the bait after all. " Naruto snickered.

"Of course, my plans always work." Sasori congratulated himself.

Sakura removed the ropes from around Hinata's arms and legs, allowing Hinata to removed the gag.

"Oh Hinata! Are you okay?!" Sakura asked as she helped the petite girl sit up.

"RUN!! SAKURA! THEY ARE OUT TO GET YOU!!!" She yelled, pushing the girl out of the way, getting shot by a green laser in the process.

"Damn it Hinata! Your supposed to play along!" Sasori scolded as he came out of hiding, dodging the red shots of light that were spewing from Sakura's gun.

"Stay still puppet boy!" She shrieked, as she rolled on the ground, grabbing Hinata in the process.

"Hinata, wheres your gun?" She asked, as they hid behind some pillars, oblivious to their enemies.

"At their base, if your going there be careful Sakura, the blonde kid is there." Hinata warned, standing up.

"Okay, here, take my gun, you will need it." Sakura said, handing Hinata the gun.

"But what about you?"

"I can handle it, just start to shoot them from behind the pillar, they will think its me, while I run off to get your gun."

"But what if you get shot!" Hinata argued, causing Sakura to cover her mouth with her hand.

"Then I'll miss you."

With that said, Sakura got up from her position and stalked towards the darkness, away from the three individuals. Hinata began to shoot at them, hiding her identity.

--

Sakura was sneaking her way towards the green base. Whenever she thought she would hear something suspicious, she would crawl into the black corners and wait for the sound to stop. She was about to turn the corner, and it was a good thing she didn't. There in the open, were Ino and Neji standing in front of one another, glaring. Confused, she watched the two with slight amusement, that is, until Neji heard one of her stifled laughs.

"Who's there?" Neji asked, not removing his aim from Ino.

Sakura stopped laughing and nervously gulped. She had been caught, well, at least one of her comrades was there.

"Nobody." She replied, slapping herself in the forehead for answering him.

"Okay, anyways, prepare to feel my wrath Yamanaka!" Neji yelled, bombarding Ino with shots of green.

"_Are you serious!? _Sakura thought as She watched the Hyuuga and blonde battle. Surprisingly Ino was fairly good at dodging.

"_Who knew Neji was so dense.." _

She quickly snaked through the battle towards the other side, which was the entrance into the green base.

"This is too easy."

"Your right about that pinky!" Kisame yelled, running out of his hiding place towards the pink haired girl who was currently unarmed.

"Okay, Okay! I surrender!" Sakura squealed, getting onto her knees and putting her hands behind her head.

"_Hmm, She doesn't look dangerous, She's unarmed." _Kisame thought as he lowered his guard.

"_Bad Idea"_ Sakura thought as she drop kicked the shark man and ran infiltrated the base, hiding behind various pillars and walls.

--

"Oh my god, stop looking already!!" Sai screamed, quickly covering his mouth. _Idiot, "Idiot, Idiot!" _He thought as Tenten looked around, with her gun in shooting stance.

"I know its you Sai so come on out so I can freeze you!" Tenten proudly exclaimed, an evil expression painted into her features.

"Mommy.." Sai whispered, as he inched backwards, knowing what the girl can do.

"Ohh Saii!!!" She sang, rounding a corner closer towards him.

"_What do I do, what do I do!"_ Sai panicked, as he started to tug at his hair.

"Where are you Sai!?" Tenten shouted, about to turn the corner where Sai was.

"_Act Natural!"_

"Oh my god Sai! What are you doing!?" Tenten asked, closing her eyes and turning around.

"Well, I couldn't find the bathroom..heheh." Sai chuckled, having Tenten run away in disgust.

--

"Uhm, one bottle of water and a burger." Shikamaru said, handing the cashier a 10.

"Here you go!" She exclaimed, handing him his bag of lunch.

He mumbled a thanks and walked back towards the laser tag arena. He pulled his bottle of water out from the bag and uncapped it, taking a swig of the refreshing liquid. Shikamaru pushed the 'exit' door and entered the arena, to see darkness and Sasuke? _"Is that Sasuke?" _Shikamaru thought.

"Uh, Sasuke?" He whispered, just loud enough for the person to hear,

"hn."

" _yup, its Sasuke." _"What are you doing sitting on the floor like that for?"

"I don't feel like playing any more." He stated, pulling his knees further to his chest.

"I see."

The two sat there in silence. The only sound that you could hear was the occasional munching of Shikamaru.

"So what happened?" Shikamaru asked, as he offered some of his lunch to Sasuke, who refused.

"Nothing."

"Something happened." Shikamaru sighed, setting his food down on his bag.

"Sakura likes...Itachi." Sasuke exclaimed, looking towards the problem solver.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, she told me and she obviously found it amusing because she was smirking!" Sasuke said/yelled.

"Hmm, that is strange..."

"Whats strange?" Sasuke questioned.

"Sakura never smirks when shes telling someone something unless she means it in a joking way."

"Well obviously thats not true."

Shikamaru sat back against the wall once again and began to ponder about the latest events that occurred when he went to get some lunch.

--

Ayama was impatiently waiting at the core for some kind of action.

"I expected the girls to be better than this, I should have gotten some kind of encounter."

"Encounter? Are you itching for a fight?" Itachi smirked as he walked up towards his wife with his gun drawn.

"Itachi..." Ayama stated, pointing her gun at her husband.

They stood like that for quite a while until Ayama broke the silence that she was taking part in.

"Well aren't you going to shoot me or go for the core?" She asked, the curiosity getting the better of her.

"I cant shoot a girl." Itachi exclaimed, as he began to fire rounds at the core button sending it into a series of attacks.

"GAH! YOU TRICKED ME!" Ayama shouted as she shot Itachi causing him to be frozen for 10 seconds.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Someone screamed, frightening the duo.

"What was that?"

**--**

**Cori: Sorry its not longer, but my rad friend is sleeping over XD**

**Itachi: Review Please?**


	11. You talk to much

**Cori: Well, I sorta changed the update schedule on the website, I felt that the 5th was too long away.**

**Sakura: Mhm, okay, can you get on with the story please?**

**Cori: Only cuz you said please.**

**Cori: GUESS WHAT EVERYONE THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS FLUFF!**

**Cori: I don't own Naruto.**

_Recap: _

_They stood like that for quite a while until Ayama broke the silence that she was taking part in._

"_Well aren't you going to shoot me or go for the core?" She asked, the curiosity getting the better of her._

"_I cant shoot a girl." Itachi exclaimed, as he began to fire rounds at the core button sending it into a series of attacks._

"_GAH! YOU TRICKED ME!" Ayama shouted as she shot Itachi causing him to be frozen for 10 seconds. _

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Someone screamed, frightening the duo._

"_What was that?"_

**Beach House Catastrophes**

**Chapter 11**

**You talk to much.**

**--**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Stop! NOO!! " An alien voice screeched.

"There it is again!" Tenten mumbled, as she captured Sai, bringing him into their base.

"Is that one of your teammates Sai?" Tenten questioned, as she roped his arms together.

"How should I know." He snapped.

-

"_What was that! I hope it wasn't Sakura-chan!" _Hinata pondered, as she cursed Sakura for not loading the gun to its max.

"Sasori! She's out of ammo!" Naruto yelled, as he removed himself from hiding.

"_Crap! What do I do!? What do I do!?" _She panicked, dropping her gun and hiding her face with her hands.

"Sakura! Hinata!" Naruto sang, as he approached, cocking his gun.

Red flashes shot out of nowhere, sending Sasori and Naruto back into their hiding positions. Hinata was too preoccupied with hiding in her hands to notice that help came to her. She heard the shuffling of feet and then felt the presence of someone next to her. Slowly, yet cautiously, she lifted her head to see her best friend Sakura with her gun shooting at Sasori and Naruto, an amused smirk on her face.

"Sakura! You came back!" Hinata shouted, relief washing over her.

"Yes! And it seems that your out of ammo." Sakura noticed, pointing towards the empty gun that lay abandoned on the ground.

"Yeah, they kept me pretty busy." Hinata sweat dropped.

"They didn't hit you did they?"

"No, but I got Naruto a couple times."

"Good."

Sakura glanced over to look at Hinata's face, she could see the relief in her eyes. She smirked.

"You look so worried. Did you honestly think I wouldn't come back?" Sakura asked, casting her gaze towards the red head.

"I thought that the person who screamed was you."

Sakura laughed lowly and shifted her gaze back to Hinata, a spark of amusement lighting in her eyes.

_::Flashback::_

_Sakura stealthily infiltrated the green base. She cautiously stalked towards their home base to retrieve the gun that was being held captive. Now, being the smart person she was, she performed a couple of hand seals and transformed into Sasori. Now being the fake Sasori, she or should I say he strolled over towards the blonde also known as Deidara._

"_Hey Deidara." Fake Sasori exclaimed, walking towards him._

_The blonde smiled from ear to ear and began to jump up and down, excited to see his best friend._

"_Danna!" He shouted._

_Fake Sasori made 'his' way towards the base, once there, 'he' spotted Hinata's gun. 'He' waited for the perfect moment._

_3._

_2._

_1._

"_Hiyaaa!!!" Sakura shouted, as She transformed back into herself and jumped the poor, clueless Deidara._

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He yelled, as Sakura brought him to the ground. _

"_Hell yeah!!" _

"_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Stop! NOO!" He pleaded as she taped his arms and legs together, then doing something unimaginable. _

"_Consider this my revenge for waking me up early!" She spat, grabbing Hinata's gun, running off towards the exit of their territory. _

"_Sasori-danna and Ayama-chan aren't going to like this, yeah." Deidara mumbled, as he slowly swung from side to side. Yes, she hung him upside down._

_::End Flashback::_

"Thats nothing to worry about." Sakura chuckled, handing Hinata her gun, taking hers in the process.

"Ja ne!" Sakura said, before running off.

--

"Ha! I cant believe you guys lost to girls!" Itachi shouted as they walked into the beach house at 9: 47 pm.

It was official, the guys and Ayama lost to Itachi and the girls. And as predicted, Sasuke has been avoiding Sakura all day, which she didn't understand why.

"Sasuke, whats wrong?" Sakura asked, as she watched him make his way up the stairs.

He ignored her and continued up the stairs and heard a door slam. Sakura stared at the staircase and blinked a few times before turning towards everyone else.

"Uhm, did I do something?" Sakura asked, as Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"Did you see Sasuke when playing laser tag?" Shikamaru stated, staring at Sakura.

"No, I was on a mission to retrieve Hinata's gun." Sakura replied, having Deidara and Kisame gulp in fear.

"Uhm, I'm going to bed." Kisame quickly announced, running up the stairs.

"Me too, yeah!" Deidara said, before darting up the staircase.

"Uhm, did something happen that I don't know about?" Sakura asked, the suspicion growing.

"Yeah, Sasuke accidentally was tripped by Ino and fell into Sai kissing him."

Sakura tried to stifle her laughter as She looked at the two that are present in the room.

"Oh well I guess I'll go talk to him." Sakura said, as she walked up the stairs.

As soon as Sakura was gone, Shikamaru let out the breath he was unconsciously holding and thanked Sai and Ino for pretending that it happened, like he had planned before they came home. They said it was no problem, before they all eventually followed Sakura up the stairs to their designated rooms.

-

Sakura walked into her room to find all the lights off and to see Sasuke sprawled over the bed with a pillow over his face. She tried her hardest not to laugh, but she couldn't control the smirk that was plastered on her face.

"You know you can tell me about it." Sakura stated, as she flicked the light on.

"What are you talking about." Sasuke mumbled, removing the pillow.

"You know, what happened in laser tag." Sakura said, as she sat on the right edge of the bed.

Sasuke's aura suddenly grew darker as he turned on his side so that his back was facing her. She seemed confused at his actions as she put a hand on his shoulder, that he just shrugged off.

"Theres nothing to talk about." Sasuke yelled, sitting up to face her.

"Yes there is! Its nothing to be sulking about! What happened, happened!" Sakura shouted back, completely oblivious to what Sasuke was talking about.

"I cannot believe you! You are so two-faced!" Sasuke exclaimed, standing up.

"What the hell are you talking about!" Sakura screamed.

"Don't play dumb with me you moron!"

Sasuke was now red in the face with anger, and Sakura was pulling at her hair in frustration, so much for being a good friend.

"Your such an arrogant, egoistical, idiotic, self-centered, emo bastard!" Sakura spat, stomping her foot on the ground.

"And your a two-faced, pink haired, psychopathological, spoiled, double-crossing, highly annoying girl who I cannot stand!" Sasuke shouted back, his fists clenching and unclenching each breath he took.

Sakura stared at the raven-haired boy standing in front of her. Was she really that annoying? She lowered her head, her bangs shadowing her eyes.

"What the hell did I ever do to you?" She asked, her voice laced with venom.

"You know damn well!"

Sakura looked up. Onyx clashing with jade. She honestly had know idea what he was talking about.

"Its not my fault Ino tripped you and you accidentally kissed Sai!" Sakura yelled, as a lone ,unknown to Sakura, tear slid down her cheek.

"What!? Stop trying to make up lies! I know your reasons for breaking up with me Sakura!" Sasuke said, lowering his tone of voice.

"If you do, then why is it that I'm being yelled at when it was your fault!"

Sakura couldn't hold back anymore. The tears were just in free fall from her eyes as they gracefully fell to the ground. Sasuke was now utterly confused. She was crying and going on about something not about what happened between him and her during laser tag but something else that he had no freaking idea about.

"How is it my fault that you have a crush on Itachi?" Sasuke muttered, narrowing his eyes into a glare.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"And who told you that?" Sakura asked.

"You!"

Sakura sat down on the edge of the bed pondering. How the hell did she tell him when she didn't even see him the whole time and plus she was on a very important mission. All the information was bundling up in her skull and frankly, it was annoying her to death. Then, it seemed so clear to her. She discovered why Sasuke would think she told him that, why she wouldn't remember. Everything just seemed to come rushing back to her.

"_Yes, I did say that, I will perform a jutsu, disguising myself as you. I know for sure Ayama will send Sasuke to distract you, so I will play along, but act like you, get it now?"_

"_Ohh! Okay."_

"_Okay, so everyone know the plan?" Itachi asked, as the girls all nodded in approval._

"_Okay then, lets move out."_

_With that said, they all left and headed towards their assigned destinations. The flurry's of red that sped off into the darkness moments ago, glowed, making them look like tiny fireflies._

"Itachi.." Sakura whispered, her hand unconsciously making a fist.

"What?"

"That was Itachi!" Sakura yelled, feeling the lump in her throat grow bigger.

"Stop making up lies!" Sasuke accused.

Silence dragged out in the room as Sakura stared in disbelief. Did he really not believe her? Whatever was going on, she felt something pang in her chest, like someone was taking a kunai and stabbing her over and over again just to see how much she could bleed before healing the wound and repeating the process. The tears had been long gone and now she was just empty, completely void of any emotions. She was hollow.

"Whatever, I don't want to deal with this crap anymore." Sakura mumbled, before walking out of the bedroom door, of course not forgetting to slam it in his face.

"Tsk.Tsk. Little brother." Itachi said, as he walked out of the conjoined bathroom into the room where the fight had taken place.

"What do you want!?" Sasuke scowled, crossing his arms.

"What she says is true."

"Don't mock me."

"Come on now, honestly Sasuke, would she call you Sasuke-kun, stutter in front of you, and smirk when telling you the reason she broke up with you?" Itachi asked, as he leaned against the wall.

Sasuke stopped his sulking and thought about what Itachi said. Even Shikamaru said it was strange. Plus, Sakura said that he was tripped by Ino and kissed Sai by mistake, when that certainly did not happen. His eye's widened in realization. Why didn't he think of it before? Itachi is so self-centered, he would think of something involving himself with their break-up just to tweak his nerves. His eyes then narrowed again, forming an icy glare directed towards his older brother. Itachi smirked as he noticed the anger radiate off of his younger self's body.

"If it was you, why did you look like Sakura?"

"Transformation Jutsu!" Itachi exclaimed, performing one right on the spot, and he transformed into Sakura.

"Oh Sasuke-kun!!" Itachi batted his eyelashes at his brother.

"Don't you like my bubble gum hair and my pretty green eyes!?"

"Itachi stop!" Sasuke scolded, as he changed back into the older version of Sasuke.

"Fine, but I would apologize if you want to ever get back together with her."

"What do you think I'm going to do you problem starter!?"

--

A cool, crisp breeze hit Sakura in the face as she walked along the shoreline. She folded her arms across her chest as she walked blindly around. She felt the hot tears sting her eyes and threaten to fall over as she tried her hardest to keep them intact.

"Stupid Sasuke, Stupid Itachi!" She mumbled, as she took a step, discovering that there was no sand there.

She let out a small squeak as she fell into a deep hole in the middle of her path, that she didn't see thanks to the darkness that seemed to swallow the world.

"Stupid hole!!" She yelled, as she rubbed the back of her head, climbing out.

Upon climbing out, a hand was stuck in her face. She stared cross-eyed at it until she met the face of the person.

"What do you want." Sakura coldly stated, staring into a pair of onyx eyes.

"Are you going to take my hand or not, because there's a crab in that hole that is moving towards you with its claws spread apart." Sasuke stated, as she looked down and shrieked.

She quickly took his hand and he helped her out of the hole that Deidara had apparently dug the day before.

"Look Sakura..."

"Theres no need to explain, I don't feel like being called a liar."

"I'm sorry."

"And I don't feel like being called annoying either because I'm not." She continued.

"Sakura did you hear me?"

"And I don't appreciate being called two-fac---"

If it was even possible, her eyes couldn't be wider. The shiver that she had felt earlier was replaced with warmth. That moment, when she continued to speak, Sasuke had grabbed her arms and pulled her close, silencing her with a simple, yet, possessive kiss. He moved his arms to encircle her waist as his grip tightened, afraid to let go. Sakura unconsciously snaked her small arms around his neck. He licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Sakura granted permission and opened her mouth, allowing him to explore her mouth as he please. They just stood there in pure bliss, just enjoying each other's company, and kissing.

They had finally broken apart, due to the lack of air. Sasuke rested his forehead against her own and smirked.

"You talk to much." He whispered, as he placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

**--**

**Cori: Aw, zeh fluff!**

**Sasuke: ..**

**Cori: Aww, c'mon you know you liked it.**

**Sasuke: I know.**

**Cori: -laughs-**

**Sasuke: -blushes-**

**Cori!!! WHERES MY CAMERA!? BLACK MAIL!**

**Sasuke: NOOO DON'T GIVE HER THE CAMERA! **


	12. Midnight Problems and Restless Minds

**This Chapter is dedicated to DEE for being my 300th reviewer! Thanks a bunch! **

**Cori: Okay THIS IS IMPORTANT PLEASE READ! **

**Cori: To wrap things up, I will update Uchiha's In Denial soon, I'm sorry that I didn't get to do it sooner, but I transferred high schools so I started my first day at another high school today and I felt like such a noob! Like Sakura in those High school fic's when she just moves there. But, yeah, I've been busy with homework, make-up work, trying to talk to this boy, and yadda. Yadda. Yadda. So, I hope this will take some stress from me! **

**Sasuke: You have too many excuses.**

**Cori: Do not.**

**Sakura: So who is this boy Nicole?**

**Cori: -twitches-**

**Sakura: I mean Cori, **

**Cori: Right...well anyways! Hes just some reallllllllllllly hot kid named Mikee. Lol.**

**Ino: What does he look like?**

**Cori: Brown hair, green eyes.**

**Hinata: OH!!!**

**Cori: Anyways! Can we get off of me and get to the story?**

**Naruto: She doesn't own me. **

**Cori: Thank you Naruto.**

_Recap:_

_She quickly took his hand and he helped her out of the hole that Deidara had apparently dug the day before._

"_Look Sakura..."_

"_Theres no need to explain, I don't feel like being called a liar."_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_And I don't feel like being called annoying either because I'm not." She continued._

"_Sakura did you hear me?"_

"_And I don't appreciate being called two-fac---"_

_If it was even possible, her eyes couldn't be wider. The shiver that she had felt earlier was replaced with warmth. That moment, when she continued to speak, Sasuke had grabbed her arms and pulled her close, silencing her with a simple, yet, possessive kiss. He moved his arms to encircle her waist as his grip tightened, afraid to let go. Sakura unconsciously snaked her small arms around his neck. He licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Sakura granted permission and opened her mouth, allowing him to explore her mouth as he please. They just stood there in pure bliss, just enjoying each other's company, and kissing._

_They had finally broken apart, due to the lack of air. Sasuke rested his forehead against her own and smirked._

"_You talk to much." He whispered, as he placed a chaste kiss on her lips._

**Beach House Catastrophes**

**Chapter 12**

**Midnight problems and restless minds.**

**--**

A cool breeze fluttered through the open window and into their room as they snuggled next to each other to keep warm. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer towards his being, if possible. She closed her eyes and inhaled his intoxicating scent. Everything was going fine between them and thats how it should be. Her tiny hands drifted towards his hair, as she unconsciously twirled it with her fingertips. He exhaled in pure relaxation as he felt her massage his scalp, suffocating his senses like a soft lullaby.

"Good night." She whispered warmly, burying her head in his shirt covered chest.

"Hn." He replied, his eyes falling with each passing second.

The two lay there on the bed in perfect harmony and tranquility. Neither spoke nor did they move. They just layed next to each other, holding on as if their life depended on it. The door creaked open, causing a tiny fraction of moonlight to slip into the atmosphere. As fast as the door open, it softly 'clicked', signifying that it was indeed now closed. He quietly, yet, passionately, kissed the top of her head, whispering sweet nothings in her ear as she fell into a deep slumber. Time passed by until eventually exhaustion claimed his tired body, forcing him into a pleasant sleep. If only they knew that a certain blonde and Hyuuga were spying on them. If only Neji and Tenten knew they were not alone in the room.

--

"Hey Kisame, yeah!" Deidara asked, as he quietly stared at the dark ceiling above him.

"What."

"I cant sleep."

"Not my problem." The groggy fish man stated, as he turned onto his side.

"Tell me a bed time story, yeah!" Deidara exclaimed, clapping his hands together.

"No."

"Why not!"

"Because I'm trying to sleep!"

"Sasori-danna? Will _you_ tell me a bedtime story, yeah?" Deidara whispered, hoping that his red head-ed friend would be kind to him.

He waited and waited but no answer came from the boy as Deidara quietly grew impatient. Deidara quickly threw the covers off of himself and slide his legs off the bed. As he stood up, he tripped over the blanket that he had thrown and fell to the ground, causing a loud thud. Kisame groaned in annoyance and rolled over once more, facing the wall so that the blonde wouldn't notice his blood shot eyes. As Deidara walked towards Sasori, he was thinking if his best friend would even read to him.

"Sasori." He quietly stated, tapping him on the shoulder.

The red haired boy stirred and slightly opened his eyes to see a blonde teen sitting on his bed with that goofy grin on his face. Sasori closed his eyes again and turned around, facing the window. Deidara took this action as an insult. So what does he do? He started to jump up and down on Sasori's bed. Sasori instantly shot up, his hair messy and his eyes droopy.

"Whats going on?" He asked, as he looked around the room.

"Read me a bedtime story Sasori! I cant sleep yeah!" Deidara shouted, sitting down next to him.

"..." Sasori glared as he shoved Deidara, causing him to fall off the bed.

"OW!"

"Shut up."

"Tell me a story!"

"No."

"Please yeah?"

"No." Sasori sighed, laying back down.

"PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!"

"ALRIGHT FINE!" Sasori shouted back, as Deidara layed down on his bed and began to get comfortable.

"Once upon a time..." Sasori began, feeling himself fall into sleep.

"There was a King named King Sasori. He had a sister, Queen Ayama, who married King Itachi."

Deidara chuckled.

"Now, Sasori was a very powerful tyrant, and he had a slave named Deidara who would polish his puppets every day until they sparkled in the imaginary sun."

"Hey yeah!" Deidara yelled, crossing his arms. Sasori glared at the blonde but then continued.

"The squire Kisame had told me that Itachi was cheating on her with another woman, particularly one of my slaves. So I ordered King Itachi and the slave to be beheaded, the end." Sasori whispered, as he heard the soft breaths of a sleeping Deidara.

"Finally some peace." Kisame mumbled, adjusting the pillow underneath his head.

--

The room was quiet and everything was normal. Sai was relaxing with his arms behind his head as he starred down at the blonde girl who slept soundly on his chest. A hand carefully maneuvered its way out from behind his head and towards the sleeping girls hair. Gently taking a piece in his hand, he began to twirl it unconsciously as he inhaled her scent. _'Coconut.' _He thought as a smile made its way onto his face, the last summer he would spend with her.

"Sai." Temari mumbled, as she slowly lifted her head up to meet the eyes of her lover.

"hm?" He whispered, getting ready to fall asleep any moment.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight to you too." Sai mumbled, watching her close her eyes.

Resting her head back onto his chest, she fell back into another peaceful slumber. However, someone else in the room was not so much having a peaceful slumber at all, mostly because they were still awake, or because they just weren't peaceful. Numerous things floated to his number 1 worries as he gazed at the female in the same bed as him. _'How do I tell her this.' _He thought once more, sinking lower into the blankets so that she was now on his side and he held her safely within his arms. _'How do __I do this so I don't break her heart? And mine.'_

--

There were two bundles under a few comforters. Countless pillows everywhere and the only sound that could be heard was the sound of even breathing. Underneath the blanket was Ino, her long hair covering half of her face as her stomach pressed into the soft mattress. She was buried in blankets from head to toe, literally and she couldn't complain. With the recent events in the morning with one of them not having a blanket or not having a pillow, Itachi decided to give them each three blankets and two pillows, which seemed to be more than enough. She silently groaned and stuck her head out from underneath the covers to receive a blast of cool air, which seemed oh so pleasant to her after being under the hot covers.

"Cant sleep?" Shikamaru murmured, as Ino looked over towards him.

"Nope."

"Why not?"  
"I'm worried about Sakura and Sasuke. I mean, he did seem pretty mad over the whole confession and Sakura didn't seem to know what he was talking about."

"Troublesome." Shikamaru yawned, stretching his arms out towards the ceiling, wishing it was a wide, cloud filled sky.

"Why cant you sleep?" Ino asked, propping herself up on one elbow.

"Cant stop thinking about clouds." He mumbled, a smirk planted on his face.

"You lazy ass." She snorted, as she turned back around and, once again, buried herself into the sea of fabric.

"Night Ino." Shikamaru muttered, as he waited for her to reply.

When she didn't he looked over towards her to find her sleeping like a baby. He smiled, _'She looks cute when asleep..' _He thought, looking towards her. Suddenly, the silence was broken with a loud snore. Groaning, he continued to look at the blonde, his smile turning into a frown. _'Spoke to soon.'_

_--_

Itachi was quietly laying in bed waiting for his wife to return. He heard quiet muffles of voices coming from the bathroom. _'Shes probably talking to Sakura.' _He thought as he turned towards the window, his concentration wrapping onto the moon. He had a strange feeling inside him, like a gut feeling that something was wrong. Now, being a protective husband and brother he is, he soundlessly got up and stalked towards the bathroom door. Pressing an ear against the wood, he was able to hear some what of the conversation.

"I have a question." He heard his wife say, as footsteps advanced towards the door.

A car that was speeding by the beach house at the time came to a screeching stop, making it impossible to hear what else was said. When the noisy newcomers disappeared, he continued to listen in and try to discover what was going on.

"Here." Sakura said, as he heard Ayama mumble a quick thanks.

Silence followed, as Itachi grew bored. Then, realization flooded into his mind. What if they had found out he was listening? Could they be waiting for him to make a sound to reveal himself? With these thoughts in mind, he stealthily walked across the room and hopped into bed, making himself look like he had been asleep for ages. With his ruffled hair and the messy blankets thrown everywhere, he actually began to fall asleep, completely forgetting about what was going on in the bathroom. If only he had stayed a bit longer.

--

Sasuke and Sakura were upstairs in their designated room getting their things ready for bed. It had been silent between the two after the kiss and it was found to be a comfortable silence. Sakura was in the bathroom and had just finished getting her tank top on. She was about to walk out of the bathroom when the other door opened to reveal Ayama. She stared at the red head but quickly began to leave as she figured that she needed to use the bathroom. As soon as she was about to reach the door, a hand caught her wrist and she turned her head towards the girl and gave a quizzical look.

"I have a confession." She asked, as her eyes drooped down towards the ground.

This, of course, stunned Sakura, she didn't know what Ayama could possibly be hiding. Sakura slowly turned towards her fully and began to walk towards, having Ayama let go of her wrist.

"I've been sick for a while now." She started, as she held onto her head to keep herself from falling over.

"What hurts?" Sakura asked, looking towards her with concern. Ayama looked down towards the ground again and began to fiddle with the fuzzy rug that they currently stood on.

"Well, I've had nausea and I've been puking a lot lately, head aches, dizziness." Ayama whispered, as Sakura walked over towards the medicine cabinet.

"Here." Sakura said, as she handed Ayama the thermometer.

Ayama quickly put it in her mouth and waited patiently in the bathroom with Sakura. A few moments later they heard 3 beeps, signifying that the thermometer was done and they could see her temperature. 102.1.

"Ayama, you have a fever." Sakura stated, as she turned towards the pale girl with a hint of confusion in her features. "Why haven't you told anyone?"

"Because, I'm scared." Ayama replied, looking towards Sakura.

"Of what?" Sakura sweetly asked, kneeling down in front of her.

Tears began to well up in her eyes as she looked towards anything except Sakura. Her body began to quiver as Sakura pushed her head in her direction to face her, her eyes pleading for the reason as to why she had kept her sickness to herself.

"Of my baby dying." She whispered, shocking Sakura with her words.

**--**

**Cori: I'm going to sleep everyone!**

**Sasuke: Kay.**

**Ayama: I'm pregnant!?**

**Cori: A twist ne?**

**Ayama: -glare-**

**Itachi: Yay! Review please! I love her now.**


	13. Overprotective Sasori and False Truth

**Cori: AHH! I'm terribly, terribly, TERRIBLY, Sorry for the late update! **

**Sasuke: Why the hell didn't you update sooner?!**

**Cori: Because of exploratory!!!**

**Sakura: Explora what?**

**Cori: Exploratory, its when we travel around different trade shops like electrical, plumbing, automotive and stuff like that for nine days and this was our first one, soo..**

**Sakura: Oh.**

**Naruto: Cool.**

**Shikamaru: Sounds troublesome.**

**Cori: It is.**

_**::Review Reply Corner!::**_

**SasuSakufan2397, C.A.M.E.O.1 and only, kerapal bubbles, xo M i M i, Sakura the lover, 9081, I'm in love with a Uchiha23, Jess, mz.demon-inuyasha, xxmisslilangelxx, jez, kattylin, darkwings199, mabui-hime, deefa, 000matsuri000, itachi-sama15, Chibi Saku-chan, waveblader213, raebird223. Thanks a bunch for the reviews. I love you all. :D**

**o.O-NinjaNita-O.o: Lol. Yes, I'm having loads of fun at my new school. And yup, all the info you told me is right :D glad you like my story.**

**Conner-Chan:**** Lol. Thanks :D and he is my boyfriend now.**

**Kitomi21:**** Lol. What part didn't you get? The ending was, Itachi was listening in through the door but he got bored and went back to sleep, while Sakura was talking to Ayama when Ayama told Sakura about how she was sick and how she was worried it would kill or sicken her baby. I hope I cleared somethings up with you, message me if not and I'll explain. :D**

**Ayama Hyuga:**** Lol. I can do that, its my story :D. But I do plan on making the chapters longer and stuff. And what do you mean by making a document manager? All you need to do for people to read your stories is to upload them on fanfictions document manager and then create a story. Message me if you need more help.**

**Rayray-rchl-chan: ****Yeah, I did get transferred thats why its taking so long. Once again, I'm terribly sorry. But yeah, I go out with him now, and it rules :D Glad you like the story. **

**KawaiiUsako:**** Lol. I'm glad that you love my story, it means a lot. I will reveal what happened to them sooner or later, I have to build more suspense and drama before I reveal it. It's actually quite simple and a lot of people may get mad at me, but this story is a romance/humor, not tragedy or angst. Hah! I noticed that a while ago. When I was typing I knew something didn't add up and that there was something wrong with the story, so I went back to the 1****st and 2nd chapters and read them, then the last chapter I did before I realized and I noticed I completely forgot about them because I'm so used to writing stories with the typical 4 couples instead of adding Sai and Temari. But, I fixed that error. **

**ThePowerOfBrownies:**** Well, I'm still debating on how long she has been pregnant for and I cannot reveal what Sai was talking about yet, its another surprise like Sasuke and Sakura's break up. But basically, yeah, Naruto and Hinata were spying. XD **

**Gakaigal:**** Lol. Thanks! Yeah, I heard you were grounded, that sucks a lot. I haven't been grounded in a while. But its okay that you haven't reviewed, I don't mind. And my new school is great! The people there are so nice. But yeah, I'm super glad that you like and enjoy the drama in my story and my story. Lol. **

**DeiDeikun:**** Hey, I'm not sure if I replied to your review or not so I'll just do it again if I already did. Yes, Ayama is pregnant, and thanks, I didn't think people actually read those. Lol, I write them because I think they are funny, but yeah. It is a good idea to make Oc's for Sasori, Deidara, and Kisame, but I don't want to make them because then there are 3 more characters to add into the story which means more confusion for me to deal with and I like them single because they are crazy. Deidara's is the live, hyper one, Sasori is more calm and laid back, while Kisame is sort of in the middle. They are the perfect trio. I liked the suggestion though.**

**Impure Soul:**** Don't kill me!! Lol. Then the story wont be able to continue. **

**SakuraXItachiXGaaraXSasuke:**** Thanks! I'm happy that you think its the best story ever and to answer your question its begin updated now! Lol.**

_Recap!!: _

"_Ayama, you have a fever." Sakura stated, as she turned towards the pale girl with a hint of confusion in her features. "Why haven't you told anyone?" _

"_Because, I'm scared." Ayama replied, looking towards Sakura._

"_Of what?" Sakura sweetly asked, kneeling down in front of her._

_Tears began to well up in her eyes as she looked towards anything except Sakura. Her body began to quiver as Sakura pushed her head in her direction to face her, her eyes pleading for the reason as to why she had kept her sickness to herself. _

_  
"Of my baby dying." She whispered, shocking Sakura with her words._

**Beach House Catastrophes**

**Chapter 13**

**Overprotective Sasori and False Truth**

**--**

"W-what!?" Sakura stuttered, looking at the girl with wide eyes.

"My baby."

"Your-your p-pregnant?!"

Ayama nodded her head as she turned it towards the door. Sakura stood and looked down at her with shock written all over her face.

"And you haven't told anyone your sick?"

"No."

"Ayama, this is serious, you have to tell Itachi!" Sakura said, walking towards the door.

"No!" Ayama shouted, grabbing the pink haired girls arm.

Sakura stopped in her tracks and turned around to look at the older woman beside her. Her pale face wasn't hidden like before, it was out in the open. Sakura could clearly see her tear stained cheeks and puffy red eyes. Ayama's hand gripped Sakura's wrist tighter, making said girl wince slightly. Her pleading red orbs looked up at Sakura as she got up onto her two feet and walked over towards her, whispering something into her ear in the process.

"Please Sakura, I'm begging you. What ever you do, don't tell Itachi, not yet, I don't want him to be worried." She said, nervousness present in her tone.

Sakura sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. Pulling her shirt down since it was scrunched up she responded with a positive grunt as Ayama pulled her into a death hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!!" She exclaimed, a smile adorning her features.

"No problem, but you keep me up to date with your conditions."

"I will."

With that said, Ayama and Sakura both departed into their separate rooms.

-

"What took you so long?" Sasuke asked, as he watched the girl walk out of the bathroom.

"I got an eyelash stuck in my eye, jeez." Sakura groaned, climbing into bed.

"Yeah right, last time that happened you came running out of the bathroom screaming bloody murder." Sasuke retorted, turning onto his side, facing the wall.

"That was one time!"

"No, thats all the time, so tell me what happened in the bathroom."

"No."

"Sakura.."

"Sasuke." Sakura argued, her back facing his.

"I'm not playing this game with you, its either you tell me or I'll use force."

"And I'm not playing this game with you either so you either shut up and go to sleep or I kick you out of the room." Sakura yawned, pulling the covers up to her shoulders.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes into a glare only to figure out that he was glaring holes into the poor wall. Sighing, he closed his eyes and let the cool breeze from the air conditioner wash over his exposed skin, listening to the even breathing of the girl that slept next to him, on the other side of the pillow wall. Yup, life was tough.

--

Ayama quietly slipped into the bedroom, gently shutting the bathroom door behind her. Tip-toeing over towards the bed, she managed to get half way under the covers until a tuft of black hair sprung out form underneath the blankets, startling her. Ayama stared at her husband as she slowly pulled the covers back. Itachi cocked his head to the side as his eyes flickered red.

"Itachi, your eyes cant see through my clothes like the Byakugan." Ayama stated, resting onto her soft pillow.

"How do _you_ know?" Itachi chuckled, grabbing a hold of his wife.

"Well your my husband after all." She replied, snuggling under the blankets, seeking warmth.

"I wouldn't be too sure, these eyes see more than you think." He replied.

Itachi moved deeper into the blankets resting his arm around her waist. His eyes furrowed into a confused state as he heard Ayama's breathing even out. _'That was weird.' _He thought as he blinked a few times. _'She has two chakras?' _Shrugging it off, he closed his tired eyes and let sleep consume him.

-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A loud noise erupted from the upstairs section of the house as Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Temari, Ayama, Sasori, Kisame and Shikamaru sat at the kitchen table drinking coffee.

"Who's screaming like a little girl?" Sasori asked, as everyone shrugged.

"Shut the hell up!" They faintly heard Sasuke scream.

THUD

THUD

THUD

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Deidara screamed, as he ran into the kitchen, with Itachi trailing not to far behind.

"Not so loud Deidara!" Itachi scolded.

"KISAME! KISAME! KISAME! KISAME!!" Deidara said really fast, running around the table.

"What?" Kisame angrily replied, not liking the yelling this early in the morning.

"Itachi was choking me yeah!" Deidara cried, crossing his arms in a pout.

"Why?" Temari asked, rather amused.

"Because he doesn't want me to ask Kisame a certain question."

"And that question would be?" Kisame spoke, irritatingly.

"Where do babies come from, yeah?"

Everything grew silent at the table. Sakura spit out the coffee she was drinking which landed on the newspaper Ayama was reading. Shikamaru picked his head up from the table to give the blonde a confused look. Ino stifled her laughs as she held her face in her hands. Tenten and Hinata just silently stared at him, while Sasori slapped his forehead, sitting down in the process with his own coffee. Kisame was baffled.

"Uhm, why do you want to know?" Kisame asked, as he looked over at Sasori who was taking a sip of his coffee.

"Because Itachi said that he didn't know and wanted to know where Ayama's will come from, yeah!" Deidara exclaimed happily, proud that he didn't mess up his information.

Sasori's eyes widened as the super hot coffee came out of his mouth and into Deidara's face. Ayama's face was dumbstruck. He knew that she was pregnant. She looked over at Sakura who had the same expression, obviously she didn't say a word. So how did he find out?

"You got MY sister _pregnant_?!" Sasori said, standing up from his chair, resting his knuckles on the wood.

"T-take it easy Sasori." Itachi stuttered.

"Take it easy? TAKE IT EASY!?"

By now, all the guys were now downstairs, holding Sasori back from murdering Itachi. Sakura and the girls sat back and watched it all with amazement. Ayama was dazed, trying to figure out exactly how he found out. Then, suddenly, the answer came up and slapped her in the face. It was so obvious to her now that it made her feel stupid.

::Flashback::

"_Itachi, your eyes cant see through my clothes like the Byakugan." Ayama stated, resting onto her soft pillow._

"_How do you know?" Itachi chuckled, grabbing a hold of his wife._

"_Well your my husband after all." She replied, snuggling under the blankets, seeking warmth._

"_I wouldn't be too sure, these eyes see more than you think." He replied. _

::End Flashback::

"Damn you and your eyes!!!" Ayama shouted, causing everyone to stop what they were doing to stare at her.

"Ayama, are you seriously pregnant?" Sasori demanded, turning towards his younger sister.

"NO" She lied, as she felt all eyes on her.

Sasori narrowed his eyes towards Itachi and this time he was really mad. Super pissed off. He began to crack his knuckles which left Itachi wondering what will happen to him.

"Hey Sasori, don't! We are married! And I'm not pregnant!" Ayama intervened.

Sasori looked at Ayama and then pointed towards his face.

"Do I look like I care that your married and not pregnant?" He asked, as she narrowed her eyes.

"Your going down Itachi!!" Sasori shouted, lunging over the table towards the person who stole his sister's virginity.

Itachi shrieked, as he hid behind Sasuke, not wanting to fight with his brother in law. Sasuke's face remained stoic as possible, even though he was surprised to find out that he was going to be an uncle and then discovered he wasnt and that Sasori was getting so worked up about it. Immediately, Neji, Sai and Kisame ran over to Sasori and grabbed him, restraining him from going any closer towards the Uchiha.

"Calm down Sasori." Kisame soothed, tightening the headlock he had on the red head.

"Your SOOOOO Lucky that Kisame, Neji and Sai are holding me back Itachi, This isn't over!!"

"Sasori!" Ayama yelled, immediately making him silent.

"I am NOT pregnant, so stop yelling and threatening Itachi for no reason!"

Sasori muttered a 'fine' while everyone let go of him. Itachi came out of hiding from behind Sasuke to face everyone. Suddenly, as if on que, Naruto came strolling down the stairs with his sleeping cap still on and his eyes half shut.

"Hey, what is this?" Naruto asked, holding up a thermometer like stick.

Ayama's eyes widened, as did everyone else. If it could happen, Sasori's whole eye would have changed to red. He slowly turned his head towards Itachi once more, and then towards Ayama. Everyone seemed to be intimidated by his glare, except Naruto who was completely unaware of the situation.

"Thats a pregnancy test." Tenten stated, looking towards Naruto.

"Why is it green?"

"Its positive." Sakura stated.

"So how does it work!?"

Sakura sighed and motioned him to come over towards her with her hand. She began to whisper into his ear and his face grew pale. He looked at her and mouthed 'are you serious' and she nodded her head up and down.

"EWWWW!!" Naruto screamed, throwing the test into the air, having it fall into Sasori's coffee he was holding.

"This is soo embarrassing." Ayama whispered to Itachi as she covered her face with her hands.

Sasori looked down at his cup of coffee. He then looked back up and towards Naruto with a menacing glare. Naruto didn't seem fazed by it considering he turned around to grab some ramen out of the cupboard.

"You were saying." Sasori directed his statement towards Ayama.

"Uhm, well you see, I, uh."

"Thats my pregnancy test Sasori." Sakura stated, this time, having everyone's wide eyes on her.

"Say what!?" The girls yelled at the same time.

"Yeah, I'm pregnant so what." Sakura casually stated, reading a newspaper.

"By who!?" Naruto yelled, inhaling his 3rd ramen cup.

"Some kid back in town. You guys don't know him, I met him over winter break and things got pretty serious, so I went to visit him before the school year ended and we had sex without protection." Sakura shrugged.

Sasuke was angry. With the fact that he didn't get to be with her and that She is 'pregnant' with another guys kid.

"And the worst part is.." She continued. "He doesn't believe its his."

"What a jerk!" Ino yelled, fire in her eyes.

"Actually I don't blame him, I don't even know who the father is." Sakura stated, getting up from her seat.

"Well, I'll see you guys in like an hour or so, going to take a shower." She cheerfully exclaimed, walking out of the kitchen.

**--**

**Cori: LOL! She lied for Ayama**

**Sakura: Yes I did**

**Ayama: I love you Sakura**

**Sakura: No problem.**

**Sasuke: Tell me who you slept with**

**Cori: Here we go.**

**Sakura: Please review :P**


	14. Sasuke? Afraid of Pedophiles?

**Cori: I'm back!!**

**Itachi: cool**

**Sakura:.. :D finally! They are trying to kill me**

**Sasuke: WHY ARE YOU HAVING SEX!! YOUNG LADY!  
Sakura: I'M OLDER THAN YOU!!**

**Naruto: Uhm...**

**Temari: She doesn't own Naruto.**

_Recap:_

"_Thats my pregnancy test Sasori." Sakura stated, this time, having everyone's wide eyes on her._

"_Say what!?" The girls yelled at the same time._

"_Yeah, I'm pregnant so what." Sakura casually stated, reading a newspaper._

"_By who!?" Naruto yelled, inhaling his 3rd ramen cup._

"_Some kid back in town. You guys don't know him, I met him over winter break and things got pretty serious, so I went to visit him before the school year ended and we had sex without protection." Sakura shrugged._

_Sasuke was angry. With the fact that he didn't get to be with her and that She is 'pregnant' with another guys kid._

"_And the worst part is.." She continued. "He doesn't believe its his."_

"_What a jerk!" Ino yelled, fire in her eyes._

"_Actually I don't blame him, I don't even know who the father is." Sakura stated, getting up from her seat._

"_Well, I'll see you guys in like an hour or so, going to take a shower." She cheerfully exclaimed, walking out of the kitchen._

**Beach House Catastrophes**

**Chapter 14**

**Sasuke? Afraid of Pedophiles?**

**--**

"Sakura!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hinata screamed, banging on the bathroom door.

"WHAT GODDAMNIT!!?" Sakura shouted back, wrapping a towel around her body.

"Jeez, calm down. We just got an alert that there is a pedophile on the loose that escaped from a local physic ward, so we have to stay stationed in the room that we are currently in and we cannot talk because he escaped in our area, so I brought you something, its in this book bag, when you change grab it and I expect you to use it. "

"Okay."

Hinata shook her head in shame, leaving the packed up book bag against the wall nearest the bathroom. Sakura quickly got changed into her pair of ripped jeans and a long-sleeved shirt before she opened the door and got the bag. While opening it, a strange sizzling sound erupted from the corner of the room. She stopped rummaging through the bag to look at the left hand side corner to see nothing. Shrugging it off as her imagination, she continued looking through the bag until she found her laptop. Smiling, she turned it on and logged into AIM.

(Lets see who can guess their screen names, even though they are easy to guess OH AND BTW!! WHEN THE CHARACTER HAS SOMETHING TO SAY BUT DOESN'T TYPE IT IN I WILL HAVE IT TYPED IN NORMALLY THERE)

**Pink-eee has signed on.**

**FoxBOX:** hey Sakura!! It took you long enough to sign in!

**Pink-eee: **Shut it Naruto

**xo Bang xo:** WOW!! YEAH! WHO LIKES MY SCREEN NAME!?

**ShOP4shuus: **Not me

**Pink-eee:** Its uhmm... interesting

**Sharkfest09: **Where the hell is Itachi

**CrimsoNIGHT: **Uhm right here?

**TooLazy2think: **Why are we talking in an IM?

**FoxBOX: **Because the pedophile remember?

**TooLazy2think:** No.

**PurpleDINOsaurs: **Well I went to everyone's rooms to tell them

**RedSand: **I think this is totally pointless, I'm talking to 2 people in this chat who are in the same room as me...

**xo Bang xo:** DANNA!!!!!!!!!

**RedSand: **T.T

**Happii1243: **I know, Itachi and I are in the same room, on the same bed, sitting side by side.

**CrimsoNIGHT: **Touchy.

**Happii1243: **-narrows eyes-

**CrimsoNIGHT: **Okay, thats not cool, I get the real show.

**TheNUMBERaftr9: **Well, I'm bored.

**Sigh: **wooooooooosh.

**Pink-eee: **LMAO!! OMG! Dude! Your s/n is funny!! another way to spell your name SIGH ... Sai lol.

**Sigh: **Uhm, yeah.

**Sand Bell: **Wow this chat room is sooooooo funny. Not really.

**FoxBOX: **Wheres Sasuke?

**VoidShadowKnight: **Right here

**FoxBOX: **OH! HEY TEME!!!!!

**VoidShadowKnight: **Dobe

**White Eyes: **Hm, I have an idea that will totally sound un-neji-like, but lets go into a chat with other people to see what they are talking about. \

**Sand Bell: **Sounds like fun!!

**Party of 15 has now joined chat room 'SOTU: Exion**

**dynasty101: **yeah I know what your talking about

**LayNACRIPTON: **hmm.. Alex, I'm not sure about the whole 'quest' thing that you want to do.

**XELA: **But it will bee sooooo cool!!! C'mon guys we can get Itachi to help us with it.

**dynasty101: **Nahh, he hasn't been on in like a few months, I wonder why.

Itachi gasps.

**LayNACRIPTON: **Yeah, he never replied to the message I sent him on the first of March

**XELA: **Aw did you confess your undying love for him:D

Ayama cracks her knuckles, but Itachi puts a hand on hers.

**LayNACRIPTON: **No, I actually forgot.

**LollipopGUMDROP: **you forgot!?

**LayNACRIPTON: **of course I did Hailey, I don't remember certain things.

**ItzYURgurlLsz: **W0w babii, I n3verr exp3cted yuu 2 playee SOTU

**LollipopGUMDROP:** And I never expected you to play either, Traneice.

**ItzYURgurlLsz:** W3ll hey! Dis gam3 iz da shitnit! Boii.

**dynasty101: **who said you 2 can come in here?

**ItzYURgurlLsz: **Your mudder did biitch

"God, I hate people who talk like ItzYURgurlLsz does." Hinata said, shaking her head.

"Me too." Naruto replied.

**Head1st4halos: **Uh.. Has anyone seen Happii1243 lately?

**dynasty101: **No, and nobody has seen CrimsoNIGHT either

**Head1st4halos:** I need to talk to her desperately!! This is an emergency!!

**LollipopGUMDROP: **Whats wrong?

**Head1st4halos: **Oh, its nothing really, I just need to talk to her

**CsrDrk4: **Hey you people! STFU ABOUT SOTU! Lol. God! You people are addicted!!

**LayNACRIPTON: **Uhm? Who are you?

**CsrDrk4: **Uhm, I'm Not Namori on her aim name.

**XELA: **Okayy?

**CsrDrk4 has left the room.**

"Ooo, watch this Sasori-danna, I'm going to make a fake name and mess with everyone."

**Cute BIRD: **Hey yeah!

**XELA: **Hey

**LayNACRIPTON: **DO YOU PLAY SOTU???

**Cute BIRD: **No yeah!

**Dynasty101: **Pick one, yes or no

**Cute BIRD:** NO yeah

**ItzYURgurlLsz: **w0w.

**VoidShadowKnight has left the room.**

**Pink-eee has left the room.**

**FoxBOX has left the room.**

**RedSand has logged out.**

**Sharkfest09 has gone idle.**

**CrimsoNIGHT has logged out.**

**Happii1243 has logged out.**

**White Eyes went away.**

**TheNUMBERaftr9 went away.**

**PurpleDIN0saurs has left the room.**

**Sh0P4shuus has left the room.**

**Too Lazy 2 think has logged out.**

**Sigh has logged out.**

**Sand Bell went away. **

**xo Bang xo has left the room.**

**Pink-eee: **omg, I'm so bored, I want to go to my room.

**PurpleDINOsaurs:** I feel so bad for you. Especially since the window is broken in there.

**Pink-eee: **Say what!!!?

**ShOP4shuus: **where are you anyways?

**Pink-eee: **in the bathroom

**FoxBOX: **Sakura-chan!! Protect your baby!!

**Pink-eee: **uhm, okay.

A loud sound erupts from the corner of the bathroom where Sakura currently is. She stops typing for a moment and looks over to see that the wall outlet has blown, causing the lights in the bathroom to go out.

**Pink-eee: Great! **The lights went out.

**VoidShadowKnight:** I'm coming to get you brb

**ShOP4shuus:** Ugh! I g2g Shika is making me get off because the 'typing' of the computer is effecting his sleep.

**PurpleDINOsaurs: **Bye!!

**PurpleDINOsaurs has logged out.**

**Pink-eee has logged out.**

**VoidShadowKnight has logged out. **

**ShOP4shuus has logged out.**

**FoxBOX has logged out.**

Repeated banging noises sounded at the bathroom door, which at first startled Sakura. She walked over towards the bathroom door and opened it to reveal a dark shadow. It plunged into the bathroom, gripping onto Sakura for dear life. Her eyes grew wide as she landed on the floor with a loud 'thud' with the mysterious person on top of her in a sexual position. She tried to scream, but her mouth was covered, with an ice cold hand. Her eyes were closed tightly, for fear was taking over her body. Warmth returned to her face and the strain on her legs disappeared. She opened her eyes and saw Sasuke standing above her with a smirk on his face. Her jaw dropped, then her eyes narrowed.

"What is your problem!?" Sakura screamed, causing Sasuke's hand to come flying back to her mouth.

"Shh! Your too loud, and besides," He whispered, "See what happens when you just randomly open a door to whoever is knocking?"

"Shut it." Sakura seethed.

"Whatever."

They both walked cautiously down the hallway towards their room. Sasuke opened the door and allowed Sakura to enter before he himself entered. When he closed the door, Sakura jumped onto her bed and sighed. Her day so far was tiring. She looked up and saw that Sasuke's face was pale. Curiosity was taking over her as she stood up and examined his face. Sasuke scowled in protest, as she poked his cheek.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked, tapping his foot on the ground.

"Why is your face pale?"

"..."

"What are you afraid of pedophiles?" 

Sasuke turned around and walked towards the closest to grab a pair of more comfortable clothing.

"You are aren't you!?" Sakura squealed, stifling her laughs.

"Hey! Don't say that! You don't know!!" Sasuke replied, pulling a t-shirt on.

"Wow, sorry, I just never pictured you to be homophobic."

"...Are you called me gay?" He asked, putting a hand on his hip.

"No, I'm saying your afraid of gay people."

"Am not!"

"Are too." Sakura answered.

"No."

"Just admit it Sasuke, your afraid of Pedophiles." Sakura laughed.

"Alright fine! I'm afraid of pedophiles! I'm sorry that I'm NOT afraid of a crazy old dude wanting to ram his 'instrument' in places that are not meant to be, such as my asshole!"

Sakura was trying her hardest not to burst out laughing with Sasuke's little 'speech.' When She finally calmed down, She got up and also went to change into a more comfortable pair of clothing. Sasuke walked over towards the bed and laid down, trying to catch some missed sleep while they stay quiet. Sakura rummaged through the closet, looking for a pair of sweats she could throw on, since it would be a while before she got to leave the room anyways. She deserves to be comfortable too right?

"Hey uhm, Sasuke?" Sakura exclaimed, looking towards the raven-haired Uchiha.

"Hn." He replied, his eyes closed and hands behind his head.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot." Sasuke yawned.

"Why did you do it?"

This stopped Sasuke from going to sleep just yet.

"Do what?"

"Cheat on me," Sakura started, "With Tenten?"

**--**

**Cori: Cliffeh Cliffeh Cliffeh!!" **

**Sasuke: Your so evil**

**Sakura: I know right.**

**Cori: Thanks for the compliments now. REVIEW PLEASE  
Itachi: .. XD**


	15. Somethings are meant 2 be left untouched

**This Chapter is Dedicated to I'm in love with an Uchiha because of her birthday and 000Matsuri000 for being my 400th reviewer! Thanks!!!! **

**Cori: -yawns- I'm tired. Its such a dreary day today in Connecticut. It's all cloud-ish and rain-ish out. **

**Sasuke: Oh okay.**

**Sakura: I love the rain**

**Cori: So do I but it makes me sleepy.**

**Sakura: Well then when your done with this chapter you can go to sleep in your comfy bed.**

**Cori: Yess!!**

**Rock Lee: That is most un-youthful. **

**Cori: Your mom is un-youthful, shut up.**

**Rock Lee: -cries-**

**Cori: Anyways, My friend and I were in Wal-mart today and we were looking at the pillows because we were bored, so we started to hug them and people were walking by staring at us because they must have thought we were mental. But they were so soft! I bought one too :D**

**Shikamaru: I wish I went with you.**

**Cori: You would have loved it**

**Naruto: She doesn't own me.**

**Cori: Sadly.**

_Recap: _

"_Hey uhm, Sasuke?" Sakura exclaimed, looking towards the raven-haired Uchiha._

"_Hn." He replied, his eyes closed and hands behind his head._

"_Can I ask you something?"_

"_Shoot." Sasuke yawned._

"_Why did you do it?"_

_This stopped Sasuke from going to sleep just yet._

"_Do what?"_

"_Cheat on me," Sakura started, "With Tenten?"_

**Beach House Catastrophes**

**Chapter 15 **

**Somethings are just meant to be left untouched.**

**--**

"Say what?!" Sasuke shouted, sitting upright to face the pink-haired girl.

"You heard me! You cheated on me with Tenten!" Sakura screamed, clenching her fists.

When Sasuke didn't answer her back, she opened her eyes and followed his gaze towards the door to see Neji standing in the doorway dumbstruck. Sasuke paled as he noticed Tenten walk into the room from behind Neji. Sakura glared at her brunette friend that had just entered and was going to do something about it before Sasuke stopped her.

"You cheated on me with Sasuke!?" Neji shouted towards Tenten, who looked offended.

"What are you talking about I never cheated on you with Sasuke or any other guy!" Tenten retorted, crossing her arms.

"Thats bull shit, I know you did Tenten, you are such a tramp." Neji exclaimed, walking towards Sakura to take her side.

"Ex-excuse me?" Tenten stuttered, anger rising in the bottom of her core. The intensity was bubbling and she knew that it would be hell if it escaped.

Silence flooded the room as everyone else that was in the beach house, except the adults, gathered to watch the fight. Sakura and Neji were on each others side, while Tenten and Sasuke were on each others side, as of, being accused of cheating. Naruto sat down on the floor with a bowl of popcorn as the others joined him, watching intently waiting for the chance to see one of their friends blood before they broke up the fight.

"Sakura, what makes you think that I cheated on you with Tenten?" Sasuke calmly asked, trying to keep his cool.

"Don't play dumb with me. You know damn well what makes me think that I think you cheated on me with Tenten. " Sakura replied, resting her hand on her hip and pointing towards Tenten with the other.

"Yeah so get your story straight." Neji added in, giving Sakura a high five.

"How the hell did I cheat on you with Sasuke, Neji?!" Tenten yelled, stomping a foot on the ground.

Itachi and Ayama walked into the room with a look of slight panic. They looked around and spotted the bickering children. Itachi walked towards them, but Ino got up and grabbed him, pinning his arms behind his back. Ayama went towards them to get Ino off of her husband, when Sasori came in and grabbed his sister, holding her away from them.

"What are you two doing!?" Ayama asked, directing her attention towards Sasori and Ino.

"They need to sort this mess out on their own, Ayama." Sasori stated, letting go of her.

"But, but, but, the pedophile is still on the loose." Itachi complained, as Ino brought him to the ground from the pain.

"The windows are boarded and the doors are locked, he cant get in." Ino replied, letting go of Itachi after he screamed mercy.

"I don't know how you cheated on me Tenten, but I was walking by and I heard Sakura say to Sasuke that he cheated on her with you so you know what! Sakura never lies and I believe her!" Neji yelled, his voice echoing throughout the house.

"And you don't believe me!? Your own girlfriend!?" Tenten cried, fighting back the tears.

"GIRLFRIEND?!" Everyone screamed in unison as Tenten closed her eyes in a huff.

"You two still go out?" Sakura asked Neji as he sighed in aggravation.

"Yes we do, we never broke up, we just kept things secret so you all wouldn't feel lonely." Neji replied, pinching the bridge of his nose.

An awkward silence enchanted Sakura and Sasuke's bedroom as the tension only grew, thickening the air.

"Sakura for the last friken time, what makes you think that I cheated on you with Tenten?"

Sakura sighed. "Fine, it all happened on Naruto's birthday in May.

**(a/n: **I know his birthday is originally the 10th of October which is coming up soon, but I'm making it in May to do something in my story :D

_::Flash Back::_

_Sakura was walking down the street towards the new cafe' called Ink. She was on her way there to meet Hinata and Ino for a coffee and to talk preparations for Naruto's birthday party over. While she was walking, she spotted a penny on the ground. She remembered the little superstition about if you find a penny then you have to pick it up to have good luck all day. Chuckling, she walked past the dust covered penny and towards the cafe'. _

_Upon arriving, Hinata and Ino were already there making preparations for food, which consisted of normal food for normal people and lots of ramen for th birthday boy. _

_  
"Hey!" Sakura exclaimed, causing both of her friends heads to shoot up to meet her gaze._

"_Hey Sakura, your just in time! Here, help me figure out what kind of cake to make for the party!" Hinata said, pulling Sakura by the arm to sit in the nearby chair. _

"_Okay!" _

_The girls sat at the tables and planned everything out. Naruto was going to have a party that was ramen themed for him, but also bring normal foods for the guests since nobody else wanted to eat ramen for a day. Hell, Hinata even went as far as making a normal cake and a ramen filled cake. Which Naruto would love. When it was around 5 o'clock Sakura waved goodbye to her friends and was off towards her house when all of a sudden, her face was in complete utter shock. Down the crowded street in front of her was Sasuke and Tenten holding hands._

_::End Flashback::_

"I rest my case." Sakura finished, having a few people that were watching to clap.

"Uhm Sakura. " Tenten started.

"What."

"I wasn't in town on Naruto's birthday."

"Yeah, and I don't remember Tenten hanging out with us on my birthday." Naruto stated, putting a hand on his chin. "The only thing that I can remember which was hilarious is that I dared Sasuke and Neji to act as if they were a couple and to make Neji look like a girl we took his hair out of a pony tail. Ha! It was funny. They looked like a gay couple." Naruto laughed causing everyone's eyes to widen.

Sakura turned from Naruto to Sasuke with wide, surprised eyes.

"S-so you didn't cheat on me with Tenten?" Sakura asked, staring a the Uchiha.

"Nope."

Sakura looked from Sasuke to Neji and then smirked, looking back towards Sasuke. Sasuke gave her a quizzical expression as Tenten watched in silence. Sakura then began to laugh hysterically, falling down onto the bed once more.

"What is so funny!?" Sasuke asked, growing irritated.

"You didn't cheat on me with Tenten, but with Neji? Your homophobic and yet you like a dude?" Sakura laughed.

"IT WAS A DARE!!!" Neji and Sasuke yelled in unison.

"Excuses, excuses." Tenten tisked.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH OH MY GOD YEAH!!! HELP! HELP! SAVE ME!!!!!" Someone screamed, causing everyone in the room to grow intensely quiet.

"NOOOOOOOOOO THAT DOESN'T BELONG THERE!!" Someone else shouted, causing shivers to explode down everyone's spine.

"See, I told you the pedophile would get in." Itachi whispered, having everyone huddle in the closet near the bed.

"And I heard there was more than one." Ayama replied, using the same low voice.

"I'm not gay, I'm not gay, I'm not gay..." Sasuke whispered, rocking back and forth in the fettle position.

Everyone stared at Itachi's younger brother before their staring session was interrupted by another shrill scream of pure agony.

"OH GOD!!! PLEASE!!! ANYTHING BUT THAT!!! I WANT TO STAY A VIRGIN FOR A LONG TIME!!!!"

" I'M NOT A GIRL YEAH!!!!!!"

"That sounds like Deidara and Kisame." Sasori whispered, having Itachi nod his head in sorrow.

"I will miss their virgin asses." Itachi replied, faking a sob.

"OWWWWW! OH GOD! OH GOD! THIS DOES NOT FEEL GOOD. OUCH!! STOP! REMOVE YOUR PENCIL FROM MY SHARPENER NOW! YEAH!!"

"WATER GODS!!! PROTECT THEE FROM THY ENTRANCE!!!"

A few banging noises could be heard upstairs, along with the last cry of Deidara and Kisame. Then the noises stopped, concerning everyone in the room. Suddenly, a low creaking sound erupted in the room, causing everyone to panic, especially Sasuke.

"Hm, my my, It seemss that my Sasssuke-kunn livesss in here hmmmm?" Orochimaru exclaimed as he searched the premises.

"My lord, the others have been dealt with accordingly."

"Nice work Kabuto." Orochimaru congratulated.

"Thank you sir."

Orochimaru and Kabuto walked around the room for a minute until they stopped in front of the closest door. Everyone in the closet froze, their breathing hitched. Sasuke had his eyes shut tight and was huddling near Sakura and Naruto for shelter from the pedophiles that were in the room, currently standing in front of the closet door.

"Okay, on the count of three. When they open the door, we jump them." Itachi whispered, grabbing a broom.

Everyone nodded and grabbed something to protect themselves with. Orochimaru slowly twisted the door handle, causing Itachi to start counting.

"1" He said, watching the handle spin.

"2" Ino stated, gripping her dust pan.

The door burst wide open to reveal the two escaped pedophiles when Neji screamed '3', having everyone with a weapon to run out and beat the two men with whatever they had. Itachi came out and whacked Orochimaru in the face with the broom stick, causing something to fall on the ground. Orochimaru's hands immediately went to his face, as everyone stopped what they were doing to watch him search the floor frantically for what he had lost. When his face was revealed, everyone was in shock.

"Micheal Jackson?" Sakura asked, as Orochimaru found his nose. (XD)

"No this isn't Micheal Jackson!!!!!!!!!" Kabuto shrieked, causing them to shut up.

"Its time to meet the end, with our instruments in your assho---"

"DROP THE CLEANING UTENSILS AND GET ON THE GROUND! YOUR UNDER ARREST!" A police man shouted, tackling Orochimaru to the ground, as well as Kabuto.

**--**

**Cori: Eh. I don't know. **

**Naruto: Why is Sasuke so afraid of pedophiles?**

**Cori: Thats for me to you and for you to find out another time.**

**Itachi: why are we being arrested?  
Cori: Because I did. **

**Ayama: Whats the bail to get him out of jail?**

**Cori: Reviews.**


	16. Sasuke's Dark Past

**Cori: so I'm back for another update-y day. I have to update like all my stories because I didn't get a chance to on the days I was supposed to.**

**Sakura: SOOOO Whats going on today?**

**Sasuke: I know tell us**

**Itachi: I am interested too Cori.**

**Cori: Well, I'm not telling, you'll have to read. And there is a tragic flashback in this chapter.**

**Naruto: She does NOT own me. **

_Recap:_

_Everyone nodded and grabbed something to protect themselves with. Orochimaru slowly twisted the door handle, causing Itachi to start counting._

_  
"1" He said, watching the handle spin._

"_2" Ino stated, gripping her dust pan. _

_The door burst wide open to reveal the two escaped pedophiles when Neji screamed '3', having everyone with a weapon to run out and beat the two men with whatever they had. Itachi came out and whacked Orochimaru in the face with the broom stick, causing something to fall on the ground. Orochimaru's hands immediately went to his face, as everyone stopped what they were doing to watch him search the floor frantically for what he had lost. When his face was revealed, everyone was in shock._

"_Micheal Jackson?" Sakura asked, as Orochimaru found his nose. (XD)_

"_No this isn't Micheal Jackson!!!!!!!!!" Kabuto shrieked, causing them to shut up._

"_Its time to meet the end, with our instruments in your assho---" _

"_DROP THE CLEANING UTENSILS AND GET ON THE GROUND! YOUR UNDER ARREST!" A police man shouted, tackling Orochimaru to the ground, as well as Kabuto._

**Beach House Catastrophes**

**Chapter 16**

**Sasuke's Dark Past**

**--**

It was now late at night as everyone from the beach house were seated in the police station. Unfortunately, they weren't seated in the waiting room or anything. They were seated in cells? There were 4 to a cell excluding one and they were all strangely enough across from one another. Temari, Ino, Naruto, and Deidara were in one cell, across from them was Sasori, Ayama, Tenten, and Shikamaru. Diagonal from Sasori's cell was Kisame, Sakura, Neji, and Sai, while across from them were Itachi, Sasuke, and Hinata.

Itachi sighed as he hung upside down on the top bunk. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a harmonica. A soft melody erupted from the mechanism, as everyone began to feel like they were in a south west movie. For some strange reason, Sasuke was rocking back and forth in one of the 4 corners. Deidara and Kisame haven't talked to anybody since they were brought to the police station. Probably because of the whole situation that occurred before the police got to the house.

"Alright. This has gone on long enough! Sasuke why the hell are you being so...erm.. emo?" Naruto asked, holding onto the cell bars.

Sasuke was silent for some time before he answered with a simple word. "hn." He tightened his grip on his legs as he rested his forehead on his knees. Itachi stopped playing the harmonica and moved towards Sasuke. Hugging him, he began to sing.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine!!! You make me HAPPY!!!! when skies are gray!!" Itachi sang.

"Itachi!!! Get the fuck away from me!!!" Sasuke shouted, shoving Itachi off him.

"FINE! Don't accept your ONLY brother's love!!!" Itachi cried dramatically, sulking back towards his bunk.

"It was a dark night..." Sasuke began, having his inmates listen intently to see why Sasuke is so afraid of pedophiles.

"Mom and dad were going out to celebrate their anniversary and they needed a baby sitter since I was 8 and you were 13. " Itachi watched as Sasuke had a hard time with his words.

"They called over the next door neighbor that lived in the house Naruto lives in now. It was Orochimaru. Itachi was being his emo self and went to a late night rave by sneaking out of the house." 

"Oh yeah! I remember that rave, I went to a cut yourself party after that, they passed out free razors." Itachi exclaimed, putting a hand to his chin.

"So I was left alone with him.. and..he.."

"He what Sasuke?" Neji asked leaning against the wall.

"He raped me."

**Warning! If you have anything against rape or do not wish to read Sasuke be raped then skip this flashback, I will tell you when its over.**

_::Flashback:: _

_It was a chilly December evening in the Uchiha household. Fugaku had just finished setting up the fire in the fireplace when Mikoto walked down the stairs clad in a black silk dress with a pearl necklace on. Itachi had just walked out of his room, carrying a bottle of black nail polish. _

"_Fugaku are you ready to leave?" Mikoto asked as she grabbed her purse and coat from the coat rack. _

_  
"Not yet dear, we need to find a babysitter for Sasuke and Itachi." Fugaku exclaimed, as he took the bottle of black nail polish from Itachi._

"_Father, I need that nail polish." Itachi muttered darkly, forming an icy glare towards his father._

_Fugaku sighed as he looked at his oldest son with pity. _

"_No Uchiha man will wear nail polish." Fugaku said sternly, shoving the bottle into his pocket._

"_Mikoto, call over Orochimaru and have him watch the kids." He said swiftly as he walked outside into the cold._

_Mikoto nodded and picked up the phone. She called up Orochimaru who was over in a second. When he arrived, Sasuke was already downstairs with Itachi in the living room. Mikoto thanked him and walked outside into the dark to go out on her anniversary dinner._

"_Isn't thiss going to be a fun night!!" Orochimaru exclaimed, sitting on the couch next to Itachi._

"_I'm leaving." He muttered, getting up and disappearing up the stairs._

_Sasuke then got up and followed Itachi. When he arrived at his older brothers door, he opened it to see Itachi getting dressed in dark baggy clothing with chains and what not on. He grabbed a dark hoodie and threw it on when he noticed Sasuke in the doorway._

"_What do you want foolish little brother?" Itachi asked as he combed through his red locks. **(a/n: he had a flip and his hair was short when he was younger. But his hair was dyed blood red with black streaks in it.)**_

"_Uhm, where are you going? I wanted to hang out with you tonight." Sasuke sheepishly exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head._

_  
"Where I'm going doesn't concern you." Itachi announced, as he stood in front of the mirror changing his labret. (lip ring). _

"_Please Itachi, don't leave me alone with him, he scares me." Sasuke pleaded, closing the door behind him. _

"_Who invited you in here?" Itachi asked, glaring at Sasuke._

"_Itachi...please?" _

"_No." _

"_Why not!?"_

"_Because now get out!" Itachi exclaimed, pushing Sasuke out of his room, slamming the door in his face._

_Sasuke sighed as he went down the hall into his room. Upon opening the door, he noticed two things. The light was off, and someone was in the room. Cautiously, he entered only to have the door slam behind him. He whirled around to see the baby sitter smiling devilishly with a weird glint in his eye._

"_Why are you ssso ssstartled Sasssuke-kun?" Orochimaru asked seductively, as Sasuke nervously inched backwards._

"_U-u-u-u-uhmm, I want t-t-t-to go to s-sl-sleep." Sasuke stuttered, backing into a wall. _

"_Thatss nicee, how about I take a nap with you, ya know, to keep you company." He purred, walking towards the young Uchiha._

"_Uhm nooo! I sleep alone." Sasuke said, his voice shaking._

"_Whatsss wrong you ssound sso sscared.." _

"_ITACHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sasuke shouted, running for the door. _

_Orochimaru saw this and beat him to the door. Slowly advancing towards the small boy, Orochimaru began to laugh hysterically. Sasuke trembled as he felt the wall behind him. Suddenly, the silence was broken with a loud 'zip' . Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw Orochimaru stick his hand down his pants._

"_Get away from me you pervert!" Sasuke shrieked, putting his hands in front of him in fighting stance._

_Orochimaru refused and continued to advance. Finally with only a few inches separating them, Sasuke was slammed hard against the wall. He opened his eyes to see the wall and feel something or rather someone tug on the back of his pants. Frightened on what is going on, he tried to turn around and get the baby sitter off him but Orochimaru pinning him strongly against the wall. Tears stung at the corner of his eyes as he called out for his brother, who never came. _

_Orochimaru had finally managed to rid Sasuke of his pants, leaving him in a shirt and a pair of boxers. He heard something fall to the ground, and it sounded like clothing. His eyes widened as he felt a cold hand rip his under shorts off, leaving him exposed. A low moan escaped the old mans mouth as he exploded in pure ecstasy. Sasuke felt a hand grab him and pull him towards his bed. Suddenly, he was slammed down face first and struggled as Orochimaru duct taped his hands together and his mouth shut. _

_Sasuke cried silently, wishing his brother would come into his room to save him. But no help came, as his bottom half was hoisted up into the air. Sasuke realized what would happen next, as he felt Orochimaru's hand rub his cheek roughly (not his face). Sasuke mumbled 'stop' but it didn't make Orochimaru cease his actions. Slowly, he moved a finger into Sasuke's rear end, causing Orochimaru to explode in rapture. Sasuke squinted his eyes shut and tried to break free, but suddenly felt paralyzed as he felt another finger enter him. Soon after the 2nd went in, the 3rd followed. Sasuke couldn't respond. His whole body went numb as he felt the long, snake-like fingers retreat from his anal canal. Movement occurred on the bed as he realized what was coming next._

_His cold hands found his thighs as Orochimaru pulled Sasuke onto him, crushing the space between Orochimaru and Sasuke's behind. Sasuke cried, as the snake man violated his private parts. With each hard thrust, Sasuke felt a wave of pain and uneasiness surge through his nerves. He felt Orochimaru's other hand grab his manhood. A wave of chills bombarded his spine, leaving goosebumps on his skin as the man behind him played with Sasuke's 'instrument'. Finally, after about 20 minutes of non-stop Orochimaru entertainment, he hit Sasuke's sphincter nerve, causing him to start to loose consciousness. _

_Orochimaru released his seed into Sasuke's ass as he pulled out, panting. A seductive smile crept onto his face as Sasuke's vision blurred. Sasuke was suddenly flipped around so he lie on his back, his legs spread wide open. Orochimaru moved towards his ear and whispered, "Round 2," before Sasuke blacked out._

::End Flashback::

**This is the end of the rape scene, you may now continue reading. :D**

"Holy fuck, why didn't you tell me that bastard raped you?!" Itachi yelled, shaking his younger brother vigorously.

"I asked you to stay with me but you left and I was raped! And let me tell you it did not feel good!" Sasuke yelled, getting to his feet.

Suddenly, the sound of metal doors opening caused everyone to turn their head towards the door that contained the cells. A guard walked in with two people, a male and female.

"MOMMYY!" Sasuke yelled, running to the bars of the cell.

"Pfft. Mommy." Itachi laughed, receiving a glare from Fugaku.

"Why are you guys in jail!? What happened!?!" Mikoto shouted, glaring at Itachi.

"Well you see mom, the pedophiles that escaped broke into the beach house from the broken window in the bathroom and they raped Deidara and Kisame, who have been mute since, and then we jumped them. And somehow we got arrested." Itachi explained, having Mikoto stare at Deidara and Kisame.

"Who raped them?" She asked, looking back at her oldest son.

"Orochimaru." Itachi answered, having her eyes widen in surprise.

**--**

**Cori: I AM DISGUSTED! I CANT BELIEVE THAT I WROTE THAT LEMON WITH OROCHIMARU AND SASUKE!  
Sasuke: I CANT BELIVE YOU WROTE IT TOO WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?**

**Cori: I'm sorry Sasuke.**

**Sasuke: Your not welcome.**

**Orochimaru: You know you enjoyed it Sasuke-kun.**

**Sasuke: No I did not.**

**Cori: Review Please, but I seriously don't want to deal with a flame, because I hated writing this chapter because of the rape scene so if you have a negative comment on it, keep it with yourself, do not share it. Thanks!**


	17. Coming Together

**Cori: I'm am officially scarred for life after writing that chapter.**

**Sasuke: I'm afraid of Orochimaru now. **

**Itachi: I'm going to kick his ass.**

**Deidara: I'm going to be less hyper.**

**Cori: NOOOO THATS WHAT MAKES YOU DEIDARA!!**

**Sasori: She doesn't own Naruto, by the way.**

_Recap:  
_

"_Holy fuck, why didn't you tell me that bastard raped you?!" Itachi yelled, shaking his younger brother vigorously._

"_I asked you to stay with me but you left and I was raped! And let me tell you it did not feel good!" Sasuke yelled, getting to his feet._

_Suddenly, the sound of metal doors opening caused everyone to turn their head towards the door that contained the cells. A guard walked in with two people, a male and female._

"_MOMMYY!" Sasuke yelled, running to the bars of the cell._

"_Pfft. Mommy." Itachi laughed, receiving a glare from Fugaku._

"_Why are you guys in jail!? What happened!?!" Mikoto shouted, glaring at Itachi._

"_Well you see mom, the pedophiles that escaped broke into the beach house from the broken window in the bathroom and they raped Deidara and Kisame, who have been mute since, and then we jumped them. And somehow we got arrested." Itachi explained, having Mikoto stare at Deidara and Kisame._

"_Who raped them?" She asked, looking back at her oldest son._

"_Orochimaru." Itachi answered, having her eyes widen in surprise._

**Beach House Catastrophes**

**Chapter 17**

**Coming Together**

**--**

"T-the baby sitter?!" Mikoto seemed surprised as Itachi nodded his head in approval.

Mikoto looked at Itachi and then towards Sasuke. Ouch, she was feeling like a bad mom. I mean c'mon, who in the right mind would leave their child alone with a pedophile? Tears welled up in her eyes as the guard opened up her kids' cell. Itachi and Sasuke walked out of the cell. Itachi looked frightened and exhausted, while Sasuke looked terrified and dead. She opened her arms and came running at the boys in attempt to hug them. Itachi stuck his arms out with a smile on his face, waiting for his mothers hug, when he felt a breeze fly by him. Surprised, he opened his eyes and turned around to see his mom hugging Sasuke to death as he was muttering 'mommy I'm scared.' over and over again. Itachi gasped, as he saw this. What was her problem? Both of her kids were in the same house with the pedophiles and she runs to her little Sasu-kun! The guard finished opening all the cells and everyone gathered around Sasuke to make him feel better, after reliving his memories. Itachi watched as Mikoto stopped hugging Sasuke and started to hug Naruto, glad that he was okay. Itachi was now seriously mad and depressed.

"What the hell!?" He announced, causing everyone to look at him.

"You know," He began, his voice shaky, "I was in that beach house too! And you!" He pointed towards Mikoto.

"You hug Naruto instead of your own son!?" He asked, his voice squeaking.

"I hugged Sasuke." Mikoto answered, confusion in her tone.

"I'm talking about me!" Itachi yelled, stomping a foot on the ground.

"Oh, I didn't think you needed a hug." She replied.

"I know you didn't think Woman! I am DEPRESSED and a DEPRIVED man!! I NEED my MOTHER'S LOVE!" Itachi shouted, as Ayama came over to him and hugged him to calm him down.

"It's okay Itachi." Ayama whispered, as Itachi's breathing calmed.

"You know what? It is, because I'm with you." He whispered back, kissing the top of her head, causing Ayama to blush.

(Itachi's a little bi-polar ne? No offense to people who are.)

"Uhm, Okay. Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha, we need to talk to you two about possible probation for your sons Itachi and Sasuke." A police officer said.

"Okay." Fugaku replied, as they all were lead out of the cell room and into an office.

The man cleared his throat as he walked back and forth in front of his large window. They were in a moderate to fairly large office that was located on the 3rd floor of the police department. Itachi and Sasuke were seated in two red leather chairs that were in front of the officers desk. Bookcases lined the walls, with papers scattered everywhere. Mikoto and Fugaku were located behind their kids. The police man turned around and rested his knuckles on his desk, shoving his face into the two teens.

"Hello boys. My name is Officer Brady." The man started as Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Why are we even here?" Sasuke questioned, crossing his arms arrogantly.

"You have made a felony." Officer Brady replied.

"And that would be?" Itachi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The use of weapons. You attacked people." The officer retorted, getting up off the desk.

"But c'mon police dude!! They were trying to molest us! What're we supposed to do? Sit back and be butt raped for the hell of it?!" Itachi shouted, standing up off his chair.

"Itachi!" Mikoto scolded, pushing him back down from his shoulder.

Officer Brady sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Look, Itachi will be on probation for weapon use." Brady announced.

"Thats not fair!" Itachi shouted back.

"Thank you officer, C'mon Mikoto, Itachi, Sasuke." Fugaku said, as they left his office.

-- Outside --

"I knew I shouldn't have let you guys go to that blasted beach house! It's not even the end of July and already you guys are causing trouble!" Mikoto furiously yelled, causing nearby people to look over.

"Mom keep your voice down." Itachi motioned.

"Fugaku!" She angrily spit out, trying to keep her cool.

Fugaku sighed as he turned towards his kids with a annoyed expression on.

"You better behave yourselves for the rest of the summer, and make sure you fix the window too." He told Itachi as he smiled and hugged his dad.

"Say what!" Mikoto exclaimed, glaring daggers at her husband.

"I love you dad!!" Itachi said, receiving weird stares from everyone.

"I uhm, Love you too son." Fugaku replied awkwardly, patting Itachi's back.

After a couple hours, they all arrived at the beach house. Itachi and Sasori fixed the window and also barred every window in the house so nothing could get in. It was around 11 when everyone was sitting in the living room eating pizza. Sakura and the girls where lounging on one couch, as the guys were on another, with Naruto on the floor and Sai on a chair.

"So Sakura, how far along are you?" Shikamaru asked, wiping the crust bits and sauce from his face.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked, causing everyone too look at her.

"Your pregnancy." He replied.

"Ohhh!!! 7 weeks." She lied, as she took another bit of her cheesy slice of pizza.

"Soo... who's the father?" Ino asked, turning towards Sakura.

"I told you, I don't know. It could be Matt's, Jason's, Jose's, Mark's, Calvin's, Anthony's or his brother's." Sakura counted on her fingers as everyone's mouth dropped.

Itachi burst out laughing, knowing she was lying. Everyone turned towards him this time as he coughed and continued eating his pizza. Ayama slapped her forehead, as Sasori began to speak.

"What's so funny Itachi?" Sasori asked, raising a crimson eyebrow.  
"Uhm, uh, Sakura is a, uhm, PIMP!" Itachi shouted, causing snickers to erupt in the room.

"Yeah boii, I'm a P-I-M-P!" Sakura stated, saying each letter.

"Hey! How come its okay for a guy to have sex with a lot of girls and have it be alright, but when a girl has sex with a lot of people she's labeled a slut?" Temari asked, taking a sip of her pepsi.

"That is a simple explanation." Sai answered, putting his food down onto his plate.

"And that would be?" Temari asked yet again.

"A girl who has sex with a lot of guys is stretching out her erm. private area, causing it to be large, which most guys like it tight. " Sai started, as Temari spit the soda out of her mouth.

"Nobody could tell if a guy is a virgin or not, so it doesn't make him a slut." Sai finished.

"Yeah but, if a guy has sex with a lot of girls it makes him an even sluttier slut then the girl." Tenten added in.

"How?" Neji asked, confusion in his tone.

"I don't know all this is confusing!" Tenten yelled, having spit come out of her mouth.

"Ew. As much as I like to be showered on Tenten!" Ino exclaimed, wiping off her spit and smearing it on Tenten's arm.

"Sorry."

Silence filled the room after their little discussion about why girls cant be a pimp without being labeled a slut. Kisame and Deidara had yet to speak since their tragic experience, causing everyone to worry about them. They were the best duo ever. Kisame is the smart-ass drunk, while Deidara is the loud, immature, 5 year old in a 17 year olds body. Without them, life would be dull.

"Do you want to talk about it Kisame, Deidara?" Sasuke asked, having both said people look up.

"No, yeah." Deidara whispered sadly, as Kisame nodded in disapproval.

"Oh my god, I feel so bad for you two!!" Sakura yelled, pulling Deidara and Kisame into a big hug.

She motioned everyone else to come over and join the group hug. They reluctantly did so, as Deidara and Kisame hugged back. Suddenly, as if he was a girl that was dumped by her boyfriend, Deidara burst into tears.

"I'm so scared yeah!" Deidara shouted, sobbing loudly.

"Shh. It's okay, we can talk about it, if you want." Ayama soothed, rubbing his back.

Deidara sniffed and pulled away from everyone. His baby blue eyes were filled with tears and his cheeks were streaked. His hands were quivering as he bit his bottom lip.

"Hey yeah, can we all sleep in the same room? I don't want to sleep alone." He asked as everyone told him they would.

Relieved that Deidara was talking again, they all pulled out the futons from the couches and got lots of pillows and blankets. Itachi turned on the air conditioner and turned the lights off. The captivating moon was glimmering into the living room from the window as everyone snuggled next to each other, so at least they would be safe for the night. Sakura shivered, due to Naruto on her side, pulling the blankets away in his sleep. But, fortunately for her, Sasuke was next to her and shared his blanket. She smiled as she nuzzled her forehead into Sasuke's chest, causing him to quirk up an onyx eyebrow.

"Uhm?" Sasuke whispered in her ear as she chuckled lightly.

"Your shirt is soo soft!" She exclaimed, pulling herself closer to him.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her tiny torso as he breathed in her scent. He loved having her in his arms, the feeling of her skin against his felt so right and yet, one simple dare for his friends birthday about taking Neji out ruined the whole relationship. Sasuke sighed as he closed his eyes in attempt to go to sleep. Little did he know that Sakura was enjoying herself at the moment. His overwhelming scent flew up her nostrils, triggering her memory of when she was with him. She missed it like the way it was. When she felt his arms wrap around her torso, she inwardly smiled, seeing that he too missed her presence. She decided then and there, that she would make things right with Sasuke again. As soon as the chaos is under control, she'll fix things between them. But for now, She was sleeping in his ams, like it should be.

**--**

**Cori: This chapter was stress relieving! **

**Itachi: I'm so depressed that she didn't hug me.**

**Cori: It's okay, Ayama hugged you.**

**Itachi: I'm happy she did.**

**Cori: Please Leave Reviews. XD**


	18. Sasori? WTF?

**Cori: I haven't updated in since forever.**

**Itachi: FINAL FUCKING LEE where were you?**

**Cori: Busy.**

**Itachi: Mhm suree. **

**Cori: Fine don't believe me.**

**Itachi: Fine I wont. **

**Cori: I don't own Naruto. **

--

_Recap:_

"_Hey yeah, can we all sleep in the same room? I don't want to sleep alone." He asked as everyone told him they would._

_Relieved that Deidara was talking again, they all pulled out the futons from the couches and got lots of pillows and blankets. Itachi turned on the air conditioner and turned the lights off. The captivating moon was glimmering into the living room from the window as everyone snuggled next to each other, so at least they would be safe for the night. Sakura shivered, due to Naruto on her side, pulling the blankets away in his sleep. But, fortunately for her, Sasuke was next to her and shared his blanket. She smiled as she nuzzled her forehead into Sasuke's chest, causing him to quirk up an onyx eyebrow._

"_Uhm?" Sasuke whispered in her ear as she chuckled lightly._

"_Your shirt is soo soft!" She exclaimed, pulling herself closer to him._

_Sasuke wrapped his arms around her tiny torso as he breathed in her scent. He loved having her in his arms, the feeling of her skin against his felt so right and yet, one simple dare for his friends birthday about taking Neji out ruined the whole relationship. Sasuke sighed as he closed his eyes in attempt to go to sleep. Little did he know that Sakura was enjoying herself at the moment. His overwhelming scent flew up her nostrils, triggering her memory of when she was with him. She missed it like the way it was. When she felt his arms wrap around her torso, she inwardly smiled, seeing that he too missed her presence. She decided then and there, that she would make things right with Sasuke again. As soon as the chaos is under control, she'll fix things between them. But for now, She was sleeping in his ams, like it should be._

**Beach House Catastrophes**

**Chapter 18**

**Sasori? WTF!?**

**--**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Tenten shrieked, lunging herself away from whatever had scared her.

Her cries pulled everyone from their slumber and to be very alert, since Tenten screamed and all. Sakura sleepily opened her eyes as she yawned in satisfaction. Today was going to be a longgggg day.

"Get it! Get it!!" Tenten squeaked, hiding behind Neji.

"AHH A BEE RUN!!" Naruto yelled, remembering his last encounter with the terrible creatures.

All the girls ran away from the couch, successfully managing to make a crowded little cluster of people. Deidara had soon joined them as well since he was afraid of bees and he just woke up. They huddled next to each other as the little flying evil bug, dramatic yes, flew around the room with great speed. It landed on the table that was right next to the door as something from the corner of his eye caught Sasuke's attention. Slowly he turned his head to notice that there was another bee quickly approaching them. Sasuke screamed as it flew over him, missing him slightly.

"What is with all the bees!?" He asked as everyone shrugged.  
"There could be a hive outside, I'll go check it out." Sasori boredly stated, walking briskly out the room.

"Whats with all the screaming?" Itachi asked as he walked in and dropped a newspaper on the table, killing the bee.

"MY HERO!!!!!" Deidara shouted, running up to Itachi in attempt to hug him, but Itachi stepped out of the way.

"How many times will you fall for that?" He laughed, as he watched the blond get off the ground.

"You killed the bee yeah!" He exclaimed happily.

"Oh..." Itachi said, looking around.

"Say, uhm, wheres Sasori?"

"Going to see if theres a hive.." Ayama replied, walking towards him.

"HOLY SHIT!" They heard someone scream as the front door opened and slammed really fast.

Everyone ran out into the walkway area to see what was going on. Sasori was standing there panting as numerous red bumps began to swell on his body. He cringed as the sting wounds burned taking the stingers in farther. He sat down on the ground with his back against the door as Ayama ran into the bathroom across the hall to fetch some tweezers to get the stingers out. He brought his hand up to his face and began to scratch it, bringing it back down seconds later. Ayama then came out with the tweezers and some rubbing alcohol.

"Sasori, sit still, this will hurt." She said as she grabbed his left arm first.

Sasori then began to scratch his leg vigorously, as more bumps started to appear. Ayama looked down after removing the first stinger to see Sasori scratching his leg. Knitting her brows in confusion she looked towards him, causing him to take his attention off his leg and to look at his sister. "Why do you keep scratching yourself?" She asked, growing irritated. "Because I'm itchy got a problem with that?" He retorted, causing Ayama to scoff. About 5 more minutes passed and she had removed all of the stingers and got up to bring everything back into the bathroom. Sasori began to stand up, only to fall into the wall. "Whoa." He said, slowly bringing his hands to his head.

"Whats the matter?" Itachi asked as he walked towards his brother in law.

"I'm really dizzy." Sasori inquired looking at Itachi, who gasped at the sight of him.

"Dude your face is covered in hives!" Itachi gasped again, bringing Sasori into the bathroom.

"Ayama, whats with his face?" He asked.

Ayama turned towards her brother to examine him and her eyes widened when she discovered what was going on. "Hey, can you make this quick? I cant breathe." Sasori wheezed, holding a hand on his chest. "Sasori!! Your having an allergic reaction!" Ayama shouted in shock as she ran out of the bathroom and into the hallway to locate the cordless phone that hung on the wall.

"Hello? 911!! I need an ambulance, my brother is having a serious allergic reaction he cant breathe, the address is 2100 acre terrace." Ayama nervously announced on the telephone.

She hung up the phone, not even waiting for them to reply. Looking out of the window, she noticed swarms of bees outside. There was also a stick on the ground underneath the hive. Ayama raised an eyebrow and looked suspiciously at her older brother. Sasori stared back and somewhat cowered under her gaze as he gasped for air.

"Did you hit the hive with that stick?" She asked, getting quite serious.

"N-no." Sasori choked out, having Itachi elbow him in the side. "Maybe."

"Sasori!" Ayama scolded, as they heard the ambulance's outside.

It was then when Sasori began to breathe heavily. Ayama everyone looked at Sasori as he had his hands on his chest, gripping them in pain. The paramedics burst through the door, just in time to see Sasori grow limp in Itachi's arms. They managed to get him onto a stretcher and they were out the door in an instant, rushing to the hospital. Ayama rode in the ambulance with Sasori to keep him company and to make sure hes safe, while the others got into Itachi's hummer and drove towards the hospital.

--

Ayama and the gang waited outside of Sasori's hospital room. Ayama was nervously pacing back and forth growing more irritable by the second. Itachi was sitting down in the chair next to Deidara who was sobbing something about his 'danna'. Sasuke had brought his friends over to the cafeteria to grab some breakfast for them and the others who were waiting for Sasori.

Just then, a nurse popped out of the room with a clipboard in hand. Ayama immediately jumped her with questions regarding her brother. The nurse smiled and said that they could go and see him. Ayama hurried into his room with Itachi, Deidara and Kisame to see him sitting up in bed rubbing the bandaged parts of his skin.

"Hey!! Sasori how you feeling?" Ayama asked, running up to his side.

"Oh considering that I was stung oh say about 53 times, I'm just dandy and you?" He asked sarcastically, blinking a few times.

"I'm fine!" Ayama happily replied.

A doctor then walked in causing everyones head to turn in that direction. It was a man about around 4'5" who was balding a little at the top. He had a pair of bottle rimmed bifocals and he had a hunched back. He slowly approached them with a smile on his face and his eyes closed.

"Hello everyone, My name is Dr. Hubert!" He exclaimed, walking towards Sasori.

So Dr. Hubert, is Sasori going to be okay?" Ayama asked, concern flooding through her.

The doctor looked at the files he had in his hand and then looked at the red head and nodded his head in satisfaction.

"Yes, Sasori will be just fine, he just had a reaction to the bee stings." He replied, writing something down on the clipboard.

"Uhm, is there an Ayama in here?" He asked in utter confusion as said person raised her hand.

"Okay, come with me Ayama dear."

"Were too?" She asked, in confusion.

"Well your loving brother here requested that I give you and this Sakura girl both pregnancy tests." Dr. Hubert said, motioning her out of the room.

Ayama turned around and glared dangerously at her brother, he was really starting to get on her nerves with the whole pregnancy thing. Honestly, he would have found out sooner or later but nooo, he had to order a test to be done while he was in the hospital for having a serious allergic reaction to a few bee stings. God! He was seriously up to something if he ordered for both of the girls to have a test done. Well, one of them for sure was pregnant, but its not Sakura, you know that much.

Sasori sat there with a huge grin on his face. Man, he really loved to piss his sister off. Inside he was dancing for joy when he saw the look on her face after the doctor told her that. Oh he was certainly not looking forward to Sakura's pregnancy test either. He was going to prove once and for all that Itachi had gotten his sister pregnant so he could at least beat him up just this once. It would be a perfectly good reason too. He chuckled softly as Ayama was lead out of the room, only leaving Itachi, Kisame, and Deidara in there to hang out.

"DANNNA!!!!" Deidara shrieked, running towards his best friend, embracing him in a death grip.

"Deidara...Need air!" Sasori choked out, before Itachi came and lugged the blond off of him.

"So, why did you hit it with the stick anyways Sasori?" Kisame asked, as he took a seat on the chair that was miraculously behind him.

"It looked like fun." Sasori laughed, remembering the painful experience.

"Sasori...thinking something is f-f-f-fa-fun!?" Itachi stuttered sarcastically, having another join in.

"Oh my god yeah! The world is coming to an endddd!!!" Deidara shouted, throwing his hands into the air for affect.

--

Ayama and Dr. Hubert walked down the hallways of the hospital towards the cafeteria where the said adolescents said they were going to be, and sure enough, they were all there watching Naruto chow down on the healthy ramen for the patients. Neji and Tenten both looked over and noticed the duo approach them with great speed.

"Hello! Is there a Sakura Haruno in this group?" The doctor asked, looking at the group of kids.

"Right here!" Sakura said in between slurps of ramen, for she and Naruto were competing.

"Ah yes, you need to come with me and Ayama, I'm Dr. Hubert!." The man stated, holding out a hand for Sakura to shake which she reluctantly did so.

"Whats this all about?" Sakura whispered to Ayama who was standing still watching the doctor talk to all the kids about the affects of sex and unwanted pregnancy.

"Sasori ordered for a pregnancy test on you and me to figure out which one is actually pregnant." Ayama replied, folding her arms across her chest.

"Ooo. That bites." Sakura replied distantly, shaking her head side to side.

"Yah I know."

The doctor then walked away, signaling the girls to get up and follow him. They did as he led them into a secluded room where there was a woman. She was dressed in hospital clothing as she was writing some information down. She had chocolate brown hair that was messily thrown up into a pony tail with dark blue eyes. She didn't seem to notice them until they were standing in front of the table waiting for some instructions. She looked up and smiled at them as Dr. Hubert shut the door and left the premise.

"Now, before I actually do the tests, which one of you are even pregnant?" She asked, hoping the under aged teen didn't say it was her. Ayama raised her hand as the nurse's eyes light up in relief, she didn't want to see another teen mom in the room for as long as she lived but those types of things are most certainly common these days. She sprang up from her chair and walked around Ayama, observing her. 

"Ayama, how old are you?" She asked, looking at the woman before her.

"20 years old ma'am." Ayama replied, looking at Sakura for some support.

"Are you married?"

"Yes."

"Who are you married too?" The nurse demanded, staring at the pregnant lady in the eye.

"Itachi Uchiha, why?" Ayama implied.

"No reason. Okay lets begin shall we?"

A few hours went by and the girls were all done with their tests. The tests confirmed that Ayama Uchiha is pregnant and Sakura Haruno is not. ( I don't know how long an actual test at the hospital is so lets make it up! ) She was about to leave until Ayama and Sakura blocked the door. She stared at the two girls in utter confusion before quirking up an eyebrow.

"Please don't tell my brother." Ayama pleaded, holding her hands together.

"You see, we've been tricking everyone saying that I was pregnant to protect Ayama and Itachi because Sasori will hurt Itachi if he finds out," Sakura explained, hoping that the nurse would understand. 

"Well, your husband has a right to know Ayama-san." The nurse politely replied.

"He knew before I did!" Ayama shouted.

"Please, can you just tell them that I'm pregnant and that Ayama isn't." Sakura asked walking closer to the nurse.

"Why?"

"Because Ayama isn't ready to tell them. She wasn't even ready to tell me when she said that she was experiencing some sickness."

The nurses smile immediately changed into a frown, as she walked towards Ayama and bent down to meet her eye level.

"I don't know, nausea, head aches, really bad fevers--"

"Ayama-san..." The nurse started, catching both girls attention. "Thats serious."

**--**

**Cori: Ne, idk about this chapter. I gotta do some research on things.**  
**Sasori: So I'm allergic to bees eh?**

**Cori: Yes you are.**

**Sasori: xD**

**Cori: leave reviews please!**


	19. The Wicked Plan

**Cori: Konnichiwa! I'm back!  
Deidara: YAY YEAH**

**Itachi: What took so long?**

**Cori: We'll there was thanksgiving, a little bit of school, had to go to the place where I bought the laptop to get a new charger and waited for my battery to charge. Then I was experiencing bad Internet connection. No worries! It's all fixed.**

**Sakura: Enough talk! Continue with this story!**

**Sasuke: Yeah, please.**

**Naruto: I COMMAND YOU, since you don't own me, I DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU!!**

**Cori: o.O**

**--**

_Recap:_

"_Please don't tell my brother." Ayama pleaded, holding her hands together._

"_You see, we've been tricking everyone saying that I was pregnant to protect Ayama and Itachi because Sasori will hurt Itachi if he finds out," Sakura explained, hoping that the nurse would understand. _

"_Well, your husband has a right to know Ayama-san." The nurse politely replied._

"_He knew before I did!" Ayama shouted._

"_Please, can you just tell them that I'm pregnant and that Ayama isn't." Sakura asked walking closer to the nurse._

"_Why?"_

"_Because Ayama isn't ready to tell them. She wasn't even ready to tell me when she said that she was experiencing some sickness."_

_The nurses smile immediately changed into a frown, as she walked towards Ayama and bent down to meet her eye level._

"_I don't know, nausea, head aches, really bad fevers--"_

"_Ayama-san..." The nurse started, catching both girls attention. "Thats serious."_

**Beach House Catastrophes**

**Chapter 19**

**The Wicked Plan**

**--**

Naruto had just finished his 11th bowl of ramen. He was currently waiting for Sai to bring him another bowl when he noticed that the patients were getting a bit rough. Sai looked like he was about to punch the man with the broken arm in the face because he was pointing at Sai, screaming profanities at the top of his lungs.

Naruto then got up and walked towards them, ready to get his ramen since Sai was being held up. As soon as Naruto had gotten to the ramen stand and ordered his ramen, the same guy came over and smacked the steaming bowl out of his hands, so that its contents of hot noodles and beef came pouring out onto the ground. Naruto's eyes widened in disbelief as he watched his beloved food fall towards the tile, in slow motion in his eyes.

The man started laughing maniacally as Naruto's mouth dropped, tears gathering in his cerulean orbs. Hinata had come over to console Naruto, who had fallen to the ground dramatically. Sasuke and Neji just sighed in irritation as Naruto made a mockery out of himself. It's not that they were embarrassed, they were just ashamed to have Naruto as a friend, which oddly enough, sounds like embarrassment. But they wouldn't say that, so they could prevent anyone's feelings from getting hurt.

Temari and Tenten had burst out laughing, falling to the ground in the process. Sai stood there with a confused look on his face. Why did someone get all worked up over spilled ramen? It was alien to him. Shikamaru sighed lazily, as Ino watched in amusement.

"RAMEN!!! NOOOOOOOO!!" Naruto dramatically cried, clutching his head.

"Naruto! GET A GRIP!" Hinata yelled, shaking him vehemently.

"But..but but but...Hinataaaa!" Naruto whined, trying to stifle his tears.

"NO BUTS!"

Naruto stared at her with sadness in his eyes. He was truly upset over his ramen. Hinata stared at him, sensing the unhappiness. Her eyes began tearing as she continued to gaze into Naruto's. Pretty soon, she was breaking down into tears, as everyone watched in disbelief.

"NARUTO'S RAMEN!!!!" She cried, as Naruto and Hinata held onto each other.

"Are they serious?" Sasuke asked Neji as he watched, annoyed.

"Yeah, I think they are."

Just then, Naruto and Hinata were smacked upside the head, by none other than a pissed off Sakura.

"What the hell is wrong with you two!? I could hear you all the way on the other side of the hospital!" Sakura scolded, having Naruto and Hinata cower in fear.

"Sak.Sakura-chan!" Naruto sobbed, Sakura sighed.

"What Naruto?"

"That man right there spilled my ramen." He said, pointing towards the man with the broken arm.

Sakura turned her attention towards the handy-cap man. She began to walk towards him as he stood there with a smirk on his face. "I'm leaving." Temari exclaimed, walking towards the salad bar. Sakura approached the man, a determined expression present on her face.

"You!" She said, eying the man.

"Is there a problem miss?" He asked sweetly, causing Sakura to shutter.

"You spilled my friends ramen, you owe him a bowl. " She muttered darkly, a black fog like aura encasing her.

The man backed up slowly, as she grabbed him by his hospital gown. "Don't make me break your other arm dude." She threatened, putting on her scary face. Somehow, she came walking back towards Naruto and Hinata with a 5. She tossed the dollar towards Naruto who cried in glee before she went to sit down next to Ino from exhaustion.

"Wow, getting that upset over ramen." Ino started, as Sakura chuckled slightly.

"Thats Naruto for you."

"But why did Hinata start crying?" Ino wondered.

"Because she saw Naruto, and she cant help it but to cry with someone." Sakura replied.

Naruto came walking over with Hinata and sat down at the table. Everyone then gathered and sat down once more, acting as if nothing is happening. "You know." Naruto began, taking a huge slurp of his ramen. "That guy was our english teacher." He laughed, as everyone sweat dropped.

"Your not serious are you!?" Sakura asked, as he nodded his head.

"I'm serious."

"Oh man, nooooo." Sakura complained, hitting her head with her hand.

"What?" Sasuke asked, grinning.

"I threatened him, hes going to fail me now."

"Sucks to be you." Temari said, sitting down with her plate full of veggies.

"Oh and by the way Sasuke, I have to leave the beach house early." Naruto said, tapping Ino's shoulder.

"Oh yeah! Me too."

"Why?" Sasuke asked, confused.  
"Summer school?" Shikamaru asked, as Ino pouted.

"Not everyone is smart like you Shika.

Ino groaned as they sat in silence, the only sound was the sound of Naruto slurping his ramen and the crunching of Temari's salad. Suddenly, Sai brought up a topic that mostly everyone wants to know about.

"So, you've been gone for a while, who's really pregnant?" He asked, catching everyone's attention.

Sakura sighed as she leaned forwards, everyone copying her actions. She opened her eyes and looked at everyone.

"Its me." She said, as almost everyone's mouth dropped.

"Wha..What!!?" Tenten shouted literally jumping halfway over the table.

"I'm pregnant." Sakura lied, snagging a cherry tomato from Temari's bowl.

"HOW!? BY WHO!?" Naruto shouted, not taking his eyes off his ramen.

"How else you idiot? Sex! And I don't remember who."

"Were you drunk?" Sai asked, as Sakura laughed out loud.

"Nope, completely sober." She cheerfully exclaimed.

At the mention of this, Sasuke stood up and began to walk down the hallway to meet up with Itachi for a while. Everyone watched him go as they look at Sakura who looked utterly confused. "Why did he leave?" She asked, as a few people shook their heads.

"Uh, maybe because Sasuke doesn't like the fact that you did it with other people and that your pregnant." Neji answered, as realization hit her.

"So hes upset about that?" She asked again, as Neji nodded.

"Wow, he needs to realize we weren't going out at the time, so its none of his business who I sleep with!" (Lmao!)

-

The door slid open as Ayama and the nurse walked in. Sasori, Itachi, Deidara and Kisame immediately turned their attention towards them as Ayama sighed. The nurse felt bad for the girl, but it had to be done.

"We have the results to the pregnancy test." The nurse said, as everyone waited quietly.

"And?" Sasori asked.

"Ayama-san is."

"IS?"  
"She is _not _pregnant." She said, as Sasori sighed in relief.

Ayama snapped her head up towards the nurse, with complete shock on her face. She was surprised.

_::Flash Back::_

_They walked down the hallways in silence. They were almost at Sasori's room when the nurse spoke up. _

"_You know, Ayama-san, I have to tell them the truth." She said, as Ayama sighed in defeat._

"_I know."  
"I mean, your 2 months pregnant, they will start to notice sooner or later."_

"_I just don't want to deal with my brother." Ayama said sadly, as they approached the door._

"_What do you mean by that?" The nurse asked, as she looked at Ayama._

"_My brother was never too fond of Itachi in the first place. He was my best friend until the beginning of high school, when he asked me out. Sasori actually beat him up in school too after he found out I said yes." Ayama chuckled._

"_And when he found out we were going to get married, he was furious."_

"_I'm sorry for this Ayama-san, but it must be done."_

_She sighed as the nurse opened the door and everyone in the room turned to look at the duo. It was then when she saw the anxious face of Itachi, and the dark face on Sasori. She panicked. _

_:: End Flash Back::_

"So Sakura is the one who is pregnant?" Itachi asked.  
"Neither of the girls are pregnant. It was all a misunderstanding." The nurse smiled, as she walked out of the room.

"Well thats a relief." Sasori sighed once more. "Now I can rest."

"Yeah." Ayama answered, still in shock.

"Although, now I cant beat Itachi up." Sasori groaned as Itachi gasped.

"Thats so mean!" He shouted.

Suddenly, the door opened and in came Sasuke, with an annoyed expression plastered into his features. Itachi noticed his unhappy state and took advantage of that.

"Whats wrong little brother?" He asked, smiling devilishly.

"Sakura is pregnant after all!" He shouted, as everyone besides Itachi put on a confused look.

"Oh we know already." Itachi laughed as Sasuke looked at him in surprise.  
"How?"

"The nurse."

"Aa. Well I'm leaving then."

Sasuke turned on his heel and walked out of the room before anyone could say anything. Itachi turned around and looked at everyone. Their eyes were wide and it seemed like Itachi had a little plan up his sleeve.

"I don't like that look in your eyes, yeah." Deidara exclaimed.

"Deidara, go get Sakura, I have a plan." Itachi chuckled, as a gulping Deidara left the room.

--

Everyone was playing cards at the table, due to their boredom. They were playing war, and so far Neji was beating everyone. Temari and Ino were out already and the remaining players were getting their asses kicked by the Hyuuga.

"WAR!" Hinata shouted, as she went into a battle of the aces with her cousin.

The card sequence was as followed: Hinata had a 2, king, and jack set down, and Neji had a 5, queen, and another ace.

They were at the end of the war and they patiently waited for each other to draw the last card, to determine who was the victor. A sweat drop rolled down the side of Neji's head, as Hinata picked up a card from her deck and threw it down, revealing a jack. _At least I have a chance of winning. _Hinata thought, as Neji began to get nervous. He picked up a card from his deck and threw it down, revealing a queen. Hinata's eyes widened.

"A queen!?!?" Hinata exclaimed, standing up. "How are the odds that possible!?"

"Hehe, I'm just good at this game." He said, as Hinata's eyes narrowed.

"Your cheating!"

Neji gasped, "AM NOT!"

Both cousins were too busy glaring at each other to notice that Sasuke had shown up and took a seat next to Shikamaru. "Whats going on?" He whispered, causing Shikamaru to sigh, "Hinata thinks Neji is cheating."

"Neji! I know you too well dammit! Your cheating!!" Hinata yelled, as she jumped over the table and flew into Neji, knocking him off the chair. 

"AGH! STOP YOU DEVIL WOMAN" Neji shouted as Hinata began to search him for extra cards.

Hinata was about to grab a card that she had spotted up his sleeve when Neji had stopped her by snatching her hand away. "Hinata, stop this!" He demanded, as she shook her head in disapproval and bit his arm.

Neji felt a sharp pain shoot up from his arm as he jumped up really fast, to reveal extra cards, flying down to the ground.

"CHEATER!" Hinata exclaimed, gathering the cards up.

"I'm bleeding!" Neji said, suppressing the urge to smack someone.

"Good."

"Guys yeah!" Deidara cheerfully said, as everyone turned their attention towards the blond.

"Itachi and the others need to speak to Sakura, yeah." He said, as Sakura got up from her seat and followed Deidara to Sasori's room.

--

The door opened and in came Deidara and Sakura. Ayama was sitting down on a chair next to Kisame and Itachi was standing against a wall. Sasori was chilling in his bed and Deidara came running in.

"Uhm. What do you guys want?" Sakura asked, as Itachi removed himself from the wall and walked towards her.

"We have a plan that will totally fool everyone." Itachi said, as Sakura eyed him curiously.

"And that plan is?"

"Pretend that the so called 'baby' that you told everyone you were having is Sasori's." Sakura's mouth dropped.

"Why?!" She asked, as Itachi sighed.

"Because then, Sasuke will get all mad because you will be related to the family and he wont be able to have you, and everyone will be like what!?"

"Itachi, that will make me look like a slut, I mean, saying that a 21 year old-"

"22." Sasori corrected.

"22 year old is my kids father."

"Well no offense Sakura, but you already sound like a slut saying your pregnant." Kisame said.

Sakura stopped talking and thought about what Kisame just said. "Point taken." She said, as she sat down on the ground, pondering about the little plan.

"And besides Sakura, don't you want to get Sasuke back?" Itachi persuaded.

"Get him back for what?"

"He and Sasori both suggested the pregnancy test, and he told me that everyone is planning to pin you down one day and start to force the truth out of you then tell your parents, you know like a revolt."

"Those traitors!" Sakura announced, standing up to her feet.

"Do we have a deal?" Itachi asked, putting his hand out for her to shake. "It will be just like the monster prank."

Sakura thought about it once more for another moment before she smirked and shook his hand, putting the wicked plan into action.

**--**

**Cori: Well that was interesting.**

**Sakura: Yes it was.**

**Cori: If I confused anyone, the whole plot is this. They are going to say that Sasori is the father of Sakura's 'baby' so everyone will get all freaked out, and then they will start to do things like what they did with the monster prank. Mostly Sakura agrees because they were planning to tell her parents about her fake pregnancy.**

**Itachi: My plans are pure evil!!**

**Cori: Review Please!!!!!! Arigatou gozaimasu!**


	20. Folders, Spiders, and Defense

**Cori: I finally decided to update.**

**Sakura: Took you long enough.**

**Cori: Okay, anyways, sincee it's going to be hard with that authors note like deleting and then re-adding this is going to be chapter 20, not 21. **

**Sasuke: Get.on.with.the.story.woman. **

**Cori: Somebody's touchy today.**

**Naruto: She doesn't own me, Hinata does.**

**Hinata: YAY ME!!**

**Cori: -slaps self-**

**Cori: OH!! By the way, Cori isn't sick anymore.:D, but her stalker is back. T-T**

**-**

Recap:

"_Pretend that the so called 'baby' that you told everyone you were having is Sasori's." Sakura's mouth dropped._

"_Why?!" She asked, as Itachi sighed._

"_Because then, Sasuke will get all mad because you will be related to the family and he wont be able to have you, and everyone will be like what!?"_

"_Itachi, that will make me look like a slut, I mean, saying that a 21 year old-"_

"_22." Sasori corrected._

"_22 year old is my kids father."_

"_Well no offense Sakura, but you already sound like a slut saying your pregnant." Kisame said._

_Sakura stopped talking and thought about what Kisame just said. "Point taken." She said, as she sat down on the ground, pondering about the little plan._

"_And besides Sakura, don't you want to get Sasuke back?" Itachi persuaded._

"_Get him back for what?"_

"_He and Sasori both suggested the pregnancy test, and he told me that everyone is planning to pin you down one day and start to force the truth out of you then tell your parents, you know like a revolt."_

"_Those traitors!" Sakura announced, standing up to her feet._

"_Do we have a deal?" Itachi asked, putting his hand out for her to shake. "It will be just like the monster prank."_

_Sakura thought about it once more for another moment before she smirked and shook his hand, putting the wicked plan into action._

**Beach House Catastrophes **

**Chapter 20**

**Folders, Spiders, and Defense.**

**--**

"Okay, so do you all know the plan and your positions/situations?" Sasori asked as everyone in the room shook their head in approval.

"Awesome, lets go."   
"Sasori, should you really be out of bed now?" Ayama worriedly asked, as she stopped Sasori from getting up.

"Uhm, the doctor said I was fine, stop over-reacting." Sasori smartly remarked.

"Shouldn't _you _be in bed since your _pregnant_?" Sasori asked as Ayama's jaw dropped.

"Wha-."

"The nurse told me when she was changing my bandages." Sasori sighed, as he neatly made his metal spring bed. "And I'm not too thrilled about the idea, but I cant do anything to Itachi, you guys are 'married'." He stated, using air quotes on married.

Ayama and Itachi remained silent as Sasori finished and looked up at everyone. He nodded at Deidara, as the blond smiled and bounced out of the room. Everyone there, except Ayama, had a smirk on their face. They were going to have loads of fun. Sasuke is such a gullible target and they are such fierce hunters. Sakura cracked her knuckles and chuckled evilly as she waited for Sasori to give the signal. Oh how much fun it was going to be getting a certain chicken haired bastard back for his evil deeds. Sakura was eager to get out in the game and start to fool people, but Sasori wasn't allowing her yet.

Just then, he looked at Sakura and nodded his head. Sakura cracked a sinister expression as she walked towards the hospital door and pushed it open, walking out into the bright white hallways. As she walked down the hall towards the cafe, she managed to run into a certain 'nurse'. Well, if you could even consider Deidara all dolled up and in a white coat a nurse. He handed her a folder that contained a fake DNA file. She thanked him and walked towards her friends. Once arriving, she noticed a few things. One, Hinata had her hands duct-taped behind her back, as well as her mouth, and two, Neji was covered in bandages. She eyed her friends suspiciously, before sitting down next to Ino and Sasuke.

"Hey whats that folder?" Ino asked as Sakura looked lazily at it before chucking it at the blond.

"I have no idea, some nurse gave it to me." Sakura replied, as Ino picked it up and opened it, scanning the contents.

Ino skimmed through the papers really quick. She observed each of them with care, even though it only took her a few seconds to look at them. Then, as she was about to hand the folder back to Sakura, something interesting caught her eye. She grinned as she pulled the paper out and began to read it. Everyone looked at her, including Sakura, as her devilish smirk turned into a shocked frown. Ino looked up at Sakura with a worried face on as Sakura narrowed her eyes at the blond.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Sakura asked, crossing her arms.

"Because this file says who the real father of your baby is." Ino muttered, as everyone's ears perked up. Sakura's eyes widened as she looked at her best friend.

"Who is it?" She asked as Ino looked at Sakura, then the rest of her friends.

"It's nobody in this cafe."

"Stop stalling already, I didn't sleep with these people, now tell me!" Sakura raised her voice, as Ino shrunk from her tone.

"It's Sasori!" She shouted, as mostly everyone grew silent.

"Say-say what?" Sasuke asked as he stood up.

Sakura sat there, with wide eyes. She just sat there, staring at Ino. Her mouth was slightly agape as she brought her finger to her mouth. Oh, she was definitely a good actor, but thats besides the point. Sasuke turned his attention towards the pink haired girl and he grabbed her by the shoulders. "How could you do this to me?" He asked, as he waited for her to answer.

"How.." She whispered, 'tears' gathering in her eyes. "I don't even remember getting with Sasori..." She said, hiding her face in her hands.

Sasuke stared at her as he let go of her shoulders and turned around. Naruto stood up and walked over towards Sasuke to comfort him, which he turned down, saying he was fine. He turned his face stoic once more before sitting back down, facing away from Sakura. "Sakura.." Someone called as multiple heads shot towards the direction the voice came from. Sasori was standing there, with everyone that was in his room. Sasuke looked in his direction and immediately a frown adorned his face. Sasori saw this and smirked on the inside. It was so much fun messing with Itachi's little brother. He walked up to them with Itachi and Ayama. Deidara and Kisame walked towards the food bar instead.

"Okay, Sasori is all better, so we can leave now." Itachi stated, as he draped his arm around Ayama's shoulders.

"Okay." Naruto shouted, as they all got up from their seat and followed them out to the car.

-

Most of the car ride was silent. Except for the occasional complains from Deidara and Naruto. Temari was resting her head on Sai's shoulder, as he was resting his head on Temari's head. Multiple things were on his mind at the moment and he couldn't seem to clear his head. He was too busy thinking about ways to tell his Temari-chan the truth. He doesn't want to hurt her, but love doesn't come without it's share of pain. He groaned as he tried so desperately to rid the thoughts. _"Hmm, what to think about...uh...ponies!" _He cunningly thought, before smacking himself in the face. That wouldn't be too manly, rather girlish.

"Sasori.." Sasuke said, breaking his train of thoughts.

"Yes Sasuke?" He asked, as Sasuke fought the urge to punch him.

"I want to take care of Sakura's baby." He said, as Itachi slammed on the brakes, causing everyone to fly forward.

"You want to WHAT?!" He asked, turning around.

"Sorry Sasuke, I intend to take full responsibility for _my _child." Sasori smirked, resting his hand on Sakura's stomach. _"This is a little awkward."_ Sakura thought, as she watched what was going on. _"Oh well, it's funny."_

Sasuke gritted his teeth together as they continued to make their way back to the beach house. Itachi was watching the scene through the mirror and was actually quite amused. He then had the urge to listen to the radio. He turned it on and then turned around to face the group. "What music station do you want to listen to?" He asked, as everyone pondered on the idea. Kisame was the first to answer. "95.7." He said, pointing his finger towards the roof for some odd reason. "Okay." Itachi replied, flipping to the station. Fergie was on with 'Fergalicious.'

"Oh my god, I love this song." Neji said, as Tenten turned to look at him.

"Since when?" She asked, quirking up an eyebrow.

"Since everr."

Neji leaned forwards, resting his elbows on his knees. He began to sing the song.

"Fergalicious, definition

makes them boys go loco

they want my treasure so they get their pleasure from my photo

you can see, you cant squeeze me

I ain't easy, I ain't sleazy

I got reasons why I tease em, boys just come and go like seasons

fergalicious"

Shikamaru looked at Neji as if he were an alien. All the guys in the car were shaking their head as some of the girls were laughing. Neji looked offended. He crossed his legs and arms, before leaning back in the seat and turning his head to the side.

"I see how it is..you don't like my singing." He pouted, as everyone burst into laughter.

"Stop laughing!!" He yelled, opening his eyes.

"I'm changing the station." Itachi stated, flipping to 106.9.

-

They arrived at the beach house around 9 at night, and it was pretty dark out. While they were gone, some of the extermination teams managed to get rid of the bee hives, which was a good thing. They all walked into the house and Shikamaru threw himself onto the couch. He sighed upon impact as Ino scoffed. "You are so fucking lazy." She complained, throwing a pillow at him.

"I think we need new sleeping arrangements." Sasuke said, as Temari gasped.

"But I wanna stay with my Sai!!" She whined.

"I'm talking about me and Sakura." He stated as-a-matter-o-factly.

"Okay, me and you will switch beds." Sasori said, as his eyes narrowed.  
"Sasuke, don't even, they've slept together before so it doesn't matter." Itachi said.

Sasuke turned around in a huff and walked up the stairs towards his new sleeping arrangements. He was now in a room with Deidara and Kisame. And Sakura was now in a room with Sasori. He cringed at the thought, why him? The thought stumped him as he walked in and claimed his bed. Soon after Deidara and Kisame walked in and began to get ready for sleep. Deidara began to complain as well. "Kisame!!!!! I miss Sasori!" He cried, as Kisame threw a pillow at him. "Shut up woman." He said, climbing into his bed.

"I'm not a woman!!" Deidara shouted.

"Cut your hair and I might believe you."  
"Kisame!!"

"Look Deidara, shut the hell up and go to sleep unless you want to sleep in your fucking hole for the rest of the summer." Kisame threatened, shutting the light off.  
"You know what!? Maybe I will sleep in my hole!" He said, grabbing his blanket and pillow, walking towards the door.

Kisame got up and followed him, grabbing everything else the blond would need. Deidara turned around once he was in the hallway to say something, until Kisame slammed the door in his face and locked it, before walking back to his bed. Deidara stared at the door in disbelief. That was rude!! He grumbled a few incoherent words before walking downstairs and turning the corner.

-

Sakura was just getting into bed as Sasori came out of the bathroom in his pajamas. He walked over towards the bed, after turning the lights off, and climbed in, making sure to keep himself as far away from Sakura as possible, to let her have some personal space. He turned on his side to face her as she sat still, letting her eyes adjust to the darkness.

"We shall discuss the remainder of the plan at midnight." He stated, as Sakura looked towards him.

"Why at midnight?" She asked, confused.

"Because thats the time Itachi told me to wake up."  
"OH! Gotcha." Sakura exclaimed, laying down.

It was quiet in the dark room for about 10 minutes. That is, until Sasori jumped about 10 feet into the air and landed on Sakura. "Ow, Sasori what the fuck?" She groaned as Sasori stared at his spot on the bed. "Theres a fucking spider in the bed." He retorted, looking at Sakura.

"Your invading my bubble!! Get away from the bubble!!" Sakura shouted, pushing Sasori.

"Dude stop!! Theres a spider over there!!" He said once more, talking at a very fast rate.

"Awh, is Sasori afraid of spiders?" She asked as he nodded.

"Too bad." Sakura laughed, pushing him off her and towards that end of the bed.

"NOOOO!!" He said, resisting her push, actually sending it back towards her, knocking both of them off the bed.

"Bad Sasori!!" She shouted, grabbing a water bottle and squirting him with it.

"What the fuck?" He asked, wiping the water from his face.

"Great, now my butt hurts." Sakura complained.

"Get over it." Sasori coolly replied, stealing Sakura's spot on the bed.

"Hey!"

"Hey is for horses." Sasori smirked as Sakura fumed.

"Get out of my spot."   
"No."  
"Sa-so-ri..." She muttered darkly.

"Sa-ku-ra.." He mocked, chuckling.

Then everything seemed as though it was a blur to Sasori as the last thing he saw was a wicked grin smack Sakura in the face.

-

"Psst!! Hinata!" Sai called, as Hinata grumbled in her sleep.

He shook her lightly as she turned towards him and punched him in the face, while sleeping. Sai fell down and held his face. What did he do? Nothing, but simply trying to wake up his friend. "Hinata." He said, putting his hands up in defense. Her eyes slowly slid open.

"Wha?" She sleepily said, as Sai sighed.

"I need advice." He said, as Hinata got up.

"With?"  
"Uhm, I'm kinda having a hard time telling Temari about my whole situation." He honestly admitted as Hinata closed her eyes.

"Just tell her straight up."

"How?" Sai asked.

"Temari, I don't know how to put this any other way, but, I'm moving away." Hinata said, as Sai's face remained stoic.

**--**

**Cori: So I updated.**

**Sasuke: Cool.**

**Cori: Not too thrilled about this chapter either.**

**Sakura: OH**

**Cori: Yeah.**

**Sasori: Leave reviews for I can pay for child support**

**Cori: -smacks self again.-**


	21. Crabs

I'm here.

I hope you guys all had a wonderful Christmas!

Sorry about not updating sooner, theres just been a lot of drama going on.

Anyways...

I hope you like this chapter, oh and my new story that I was talking about is out. It's called Blood Phoenix.

Also, I have submitted another story called Just Another Suicide, It's a SakuIta fic.

Take a look at it :)

-

_Recap: _

"_Psst!! Hinata!" Sai called, as Hinata grumbled in her sleep._

_He shook her lightly as she turned towards him and punched him in the face, while sleeping. Sai fell down and held his face. What did he do? Nothing, but simply trying to wake up his friend. "Hinata." He said, putting his hands up in defense. Her eyes slowly slid open._

"_Wha?" She sleepily said, as Sai sighed._

"_I need advice." He said, as Hinata got up._

"_With?"  
"Uhm, I'm kinda having a hard time telling Temari about my whole situation." He honestly admitted as Hinata closed her eyes._

"_Just tell her straight up."_

"_How?" Sai asked._

"_Temari, I don't know how to put this any other way, but, I'm moving away." Hinata said, as Sai's face remained stoic._

**Beach House Catastrophes**

**Chapter 21**

**Crabs**

**-**

"Hinata, that isn't going to work, Temari is sensitive even though she appears to be tough." He complained, as Hinata sat up in bed, making sure not to wake up Naruto.

"Well it would be the best way to tell her, I mean, she deserves the straight up truth yah know?" She stated, a yawn following her sentence.

Sai sat down onto the ground with his arms crossed. He was stumped. He couldn't decipher a way to tell his girlfriend that he was in fact moving away to America. That was like on the other side of the world. They would for sure have to break up, and he didn't want to do that to her. Also, he certainly wasn't old enough to move out and get his own apartment, and besides, he didn't even have a job to keep it if he ever did obtain one. Groaning, he fell onto his back as Hinata laid back down, closing her eyes hoping to fall asleep again.

"Either way you tell her Sai she will still be upset, just tell her as soon as possible so you can spend as much time as possible with her." She mumbled, changing her position.

Sai stood and slowly walked towards the door before a soft voice stopped him. "When are you moving?" The blond asked as he looked towards Naruto.

"Before school starts." He said, walking out of the room and into the hallway. When he got into his room, he saw her, sleeping soundly on the bed. She shivered slightly, wanting warmth. Sighing, he got back into bed and held her close, as she mumbled a few incoherent words from her dreaming. This was all he wanted, to be with her, together. But, unfortunately, they can't be together, for he was leaving for good, moving far far away.

-

The sun was just rising and the beams of light penetrated the windows in Sakura's bedroom. Her eyes slowly slid open and the first thing that emitted from her throat was a yawn. Sitting up, she extended her arms outward in a stretching motion. She turned sleepily and looked over at the closet. Duct tape adorned it, as well as some glue on the hinges, thanks to her little buddy called the hot glue gun. She laughed softly as she hopped out of bed and walked into the bathroom. Knocking sounded from the closet as well as some muffled voices.

"Someone get me out of here!!" Sasori shouted, banging on the closet door. He was currently wrapped in a blanket that he had found on the shelf and was trying to ignore the large headache he had from Sakura. She had hit him over the head with a bottle. He kicked himself for letting her get the better of him, all because he took her spot in the bed. There really was a spider there. _"I wonder where it went?"_ He thought as a loud scream sounded from the bathroom.

"SPIDER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura shouted, running out of the bathroom, tripping over the rug. Ino and Shikamaru ran into the room as Sakura got up and ran over towards them. She hid behind the blond girl as Shikamaru sighed. "What's wrong now?" He asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"There's a spider in the bathroom!!!" She shouted, as Ino screamed.  
"Told you." A voice said from behind the closet door.

Ino and Shikamaru both looked over towards the door and then looked at Sakura. She looked at them and began to laugh sheepishly. "He tried stealing my spot on the bed." She said as Sasori grunted.

"But, Aren't you too, you know...together?" Ino asked as Sakura's eyes narrowed.

"No." She said, as Ino quirked an eyebrow.

"Then what are you going to do about the baby?" She asked as Sakura sighed.

"Just tell her Sakura." Sasori said.

"We are faking everything." Sakura said, as their eyes widened.  
"Explain." Shikamaru demanded.

"Promise to keep it between the 4 of us." She said, holding out her pinky.

Shikamaru held his out, as did Ino and they promised. Sakura now sat down and took a deep breath.

"At first, I said I was pregnant to protect Ayama. She didn't want anyone knowing she was. Then, we had the tests done to prove she was and I wasn't. So we all made a deal to say I was to trick Sasuke. And its working." She said.

"But what about those medical files?" Ino asked as Sakura laughed.

"Fake, Deidara made them."

"He's actually that smart?" Shikamaru said in amazement.

"I guess." She thought out loud.

"Wait, hold on. Why are you doing this again?" Ino asked, as Sakura sighed.

"Because Sasuke threatened to tell my parents I was pregnant when I wasn't and it's just for laughs."

Ino nodded her head and Shikamaru let out an annoyed sigh. Today was going to be a long day. Sasori kept on banging on the door, as Ino looked over and couldn't suppress the laugh. "Sakura!! Haha! How did you get him in there?" She laughed hysterically, pointing towards the door. "I had to knock him out first." Sakura explained.

"Haha, very funny Sakura, now let me out." Sasori sarcastically remarked.

"That attitude wont get you out of there any faster you know." Sakura said, as Sasori complained.

"At any rate. We should go downstairs for breakfast. The others are already up." Shikamaru said, as they all agreed.

"Breakfast? I'm hungry!" Sasori yelled, as they walked towards the door.  
"Too bad." Sakura said, before shutting the door behind her.

"Sakura!!!! Come back!!! ANYONE!!" He shouted, hoping someone would her his cries. But alas, no one did.

-

The 3 of them walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to join the others. Naruto was humbly sitting at the table, eating what appeared to be eggs? He looked down at his plate sorrowfully as Hinata gave him a worried look. Sakura saw this and instantly froze where she was standing. Numerous of people gave her a weird look as she watched him eat.

"Naruto's not eating ramen?" She asked, as he shook his head.

"I'm not in the mood for it." He said, as Sakura put a hand on her chest and fell on the ground.

Dramatic much? She pretended to have a heart attack. The ramen lover Naruto, wasn't in the mood for the food that he held dear to his heart, the food that he might have loved more than Hinata, life itself! He didn't want it.

"Are you sick?" She asked, as he nodded his head.

"No, I just need to be healthier." He said. "I shall miss you ramen!"

"Anyways, who can't wait for the school year to start?" Temari asked, as a few people raised their hand.  
"It's going to be fun!" Tenten exclaimed, cutting her french toast.

Sai looked over at a smiling Temari and then over towards Hinata. She gave him a sympathetic look before turning back to look at Tenten. He sighed, he would have to tell her tonight. Temari deserved to know. And the sooner, the better.

"I can wait." Sai said, as Temari looked at him, while drinking her orange juice.  
"Why is that?" She asked curiously, as he shot his gaze to the floor.

"I'll tell you later." He said, as she shrugged it off and continued eating.

Itachi was sitting down at the end of the table reading a newspaper. He was on an interesting topic that was called 'Mystery Night Bash.' It seemed that there was going to be a huge beach party a few miles down the road tomorrow evening. Theres going to be food, drinks, games, event, fireworks, and music. It sounded like a lot of fun. As he continued reading, he noticed something else. One of the events held a prize for the winner. A trip to the Bahama's with any selective friends. A smirk played on his face. He hadn't had his honey moon yet.

"Is anyone doing anything tomorrow night?" He asked, as they all shook their heads. "Good, we are going to a Mystery Night Bash." He said.

"Count me out man." Kisame said, as he looked over at his best friend with a scowl.

"Why?"  
"I'm not going anywhere near the sun for a while, I got wicked sunburn the other day." He said, as Naruto laughed, before smacking the noticeable red skin on the fish man.

He howled in displeasure as Naruto laughed so hard he fell out of his seat. Kisame whipped around, tears evident in his eyes. He saw a flurry of blond and started to yell.

"Deidara! What did I ever do to you!? Huh!?" He cried, as everyone looked at him.

"That is Naruto, Kisame." Ayama said.

"Oh. Where is Deidara then?" He asked, as Sasuke shrugged.  
"He said something about sleeping in his hole from now on."

They all got up and ran over to the back door. As they exited the house, and got closer to the shore, they came across about a few dozen holes, each deeper than 6 feet. "Which hole do you think hes in." Sakura asked, as they shrugged.

"He could be in any of them." Kisame answered.

"Then lets each take a hole." She replied, as they all split up to search for him.

Neji was searching over by the water when he saw a blob of blond underneath something black and red. Sighing he cupped his hands around his mouth and began to shout.

"Found him!"

The teens came running over to the spot as Deidara sleepily opened his eyes. He looked around and saw everyone. It was then when he saw Kisame and Sasuke. His eyes began to water.

"You! I hate you! YEAH!" He said, pointing towards them. Standing up, he removed himself from his hole and took the black blanket off.

"Because of you two, yeah. I now have CRABS!!" He shouted, stomping his foot on the ground.

"Say what?" Tenten asked, looking at them.

"Ewww, crabs? Good thing I never slept with you Sasuke." Sakura joked, as Ino and Shikamaru laughed.

"Haha, you guys are funny yeah." He said, lifting his shirt up to reveal tiny crabs latched onto his skin.

"This is painful! Where is Danna!?" He cried, covering his face with his hands.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about him." Sakura remembered, as she put a hand on the back of her head. "Ino, Shikamaru lets go get him." She said, as they followed.

-

His stomach grumbled as he sat against the door. Sasori had been locked in there for hours and he was deprived from sunlight and food. Also, he desperately needed to go to the bathroom. And he was definitely not going in his pants thats for sure. Sighing, he looked around, making sure to cross his legs.

"I really need to go. Badly." He whined, trying so hard to keep it in. He began to sweat. He heard the waves of the ocean in the background, making it harder for him to suppress that urge to go. "FUCK!" He shouted, squinting his eyes shut. This was the last straw.

He didn't want to wait any longer. Not caring about the door, he broke through and ran across the room and into the bathroom. In this bathroom there was a toilet and a urinal, Itachi's dad was very dead set on those things. He approached the urinal and started to go, until he heard someone 'ahem' behind him.

He turned around to see Itachi on the toilet, reading a newspaper. He looked mad. "Do you mind?" He said, hiding himself with the paper. "No." Sasori said, turning back around.

"Sakura! The door is broken!" Ino yelled as she walked in.

"Maybe hes in the bathroom." Shikamaru said, as they opened the door to see both boys there.

"This is so embarrassing." Itachi whispered, as Sasori was washing his hands.

"Oh, my bad." Sakura snickered, as they backed away and shut the door.

"GET OUT!!" He yelled, as everyone flinched. Sasori looked at him before moving towards the door.

"Whatever, but I had no idea you like to read cosmetology magazines behind newspapers." He exclaimed, as Itachi's eyes narrowed.

"They have good hair tips!" He stated, before throwing his shoe at Sasori. "Now get out!"

"Fine! Jeez, your so touchy." The red head stated, walking out of the bathroom and shutting the door.

"Finally." Itachi sighed, going back to his magazine. "Now I can finish this article about pantene hair products." He laughed softly, as he got back to his reading.

If only Ayama new.

**-**

**Cori: This chapter is a bit weird.**

**Sasori: Tell me about it.**

**Sakura: Don't forget to read Cori's new story called 'Blood Phoenix'!**

**Itachi: Also, don't forget to check out her other one called 'Just another suicide'. **

**Cori: Well, just don't forget to review, nice readers.**

**Naruto: RAMEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Deidara: Why do I have crabs?  
Cori: Because you slept in a hole.**


	22. Sai's Confession and Something Weird

Here is the next chapter! YAY

Oh and I might slightly change my pen name because my family found out my pen name and they want to read my stories

And I'm too embarrassed to let them

xD

FAIR WARNING!! There will be a very badly described LIME in this chapter. I'll warn you when it arrives!

I'm not typing all the way. I will feel really perverted if I do. So I'll stop before they do it.

Anyways

Here we go!

-

_Recap:_

"_I really need to go. Badly." He whined, trying so hard to keep it in. He began to sweat. He heard the waves of the ocean in the background, making it harder for him to suppress that urge to go. "FUCK!" He shouted, squinting his eyes shut. This was the last straw._

_He didn't want to wait any longer. Not caring about the door, he broke through and ran across the room and into the bathroom. In this bathroom there was a toilet and a urinal, Itachi's dad was very dead set on those things. He approached the urinal and started to go, until he heard someone 'ahem' behind him._

_He turned around to see Itachi on the toilet, reading a newspaper. He looked mad. "Do you mind?" He said, hiding himself with the paper. "No." Sasori said, turning back around._

"_Sakura! The door is broken!" Ino yelled as she walked in._

"_Maybe hes in the bathroom." Shikamaru said, as they opened the door to see both boys there. _

"_This is so embarrassing." Itachi whispered, as Sasori was washing his hands._

"_Oh, my bad." Sakura snickered, as they backed away and shut the door._

"_GET OUT!!" He yelled, as everyone flinched. Sasori looked at him before moving towards the door._

"_Whatever, but I had no idea you like to read cosmetology magazines behind newspapers." He exclaimed, as Itachi's eyes narrowed._

"_They have good hair tips!" He stated, before throwing his shoe at Sasori. "Now get out!"_

"_Fine! Jeez, your so touchy." The red head stated, walking out of the bathroom and shutting the door. _

"_Finally." Itachi sighed, going back to his magazine. "Now I can finish this article about pantene hair products." He laughed softly, as he got back to his reading._

_If only Ayama new._

**Beach House Catastrophes**

**Chapter 22**

**Sai's Confession and Something Weird**

**-**

It was closing in around noon time and everyone was outside. They were all having a good time, everyone except Sai that is. He was trying to find a way to let Temari down easily. And so far he wasn't finding anything he could do. He had actually put Hinata's advice into consideration, but in this case scenario it's best if he didn't do it like that.

She would be broken..

He was frustrated, to say the least, and he surely didn't want to be outside right now, but he was, unfortunately. The sun was too hot that day, and there was no wind at all. There were too many strangers there, in his opinion, and everyone was too loud.

"I canNOT believe that the ramen is all gone, believe it." Naruto practically shouted, as Sakura looked at him funny.

"What? You just said you don't believe and your telling us to? THAT MAKES NO SENSE BAKA!!" Sakura exclaimed, throwing a handful of sand at Naruto.

She has bad aim though. Sure, some hit Naruto, but the rest when down Sai's shirt. He got even more frustrated.

"STOP!!" Sai shouted, as they all turned towards him.

"Sorry!" Sakura said in defense. "It was an accident, jeez, what the fuck bit you in the ass?"

"It's just too annoying!! Stupid sun, stupid heat! Stupid SAND!!" He said, his voice becoming shaky.

"Are you crying?" Temari asked, as he shook his head.

"I'm NOT crying!" He exclaimed, as Naruto started laughing.

"Dude, your so crying!"

"Naruto!" Sakura scolded, punching his arm.

"Just leave me alone, you don't understand me!!" He whined, before running back into the house. (Dramatic moment, ne?)

"Is he always like this??" Ino asked Temari as she nodded.

"He's a little emotional." Temari answered, as Naruto snickered.

"He's emo." He was just about to drink his soda, when Sakura smacked him upside his head.

"Oww, Sakura-chan!" He cried, dramatic tears running down his face.

"Leave Sai alone, he's just having a bad day."

They all sat there and continued talking. Temari stared blankly at her sandwich in front of her and it wasn't until Hinata said something that she blinked.

"Just go talk to him." Hinata said, as Temari looked thoughtfully at her.

"Your right, I'll be back." She said, getting up and jogging towards the house.

When she arrived inside, she moved into the home further to see where he was. She was trying to discover the main places he would be. He wasn't in the corner behind the couch and he wasn't on the bathroom floor with the shower running. Where could he be?

She sighed as she opened the door to her room and found him there on their bed with a pillow over his face. The sun was coming through the open windows and the fan was on. She walked over there and sat down next to him. When he felt motion on the bed, he moved the pillow over a little bit to see who it was.

It was Temari,

He wasn't ready to tell her. He really didn't want to make her sad. But it had to be done, and the sooner the better. Sighing, he removed the pillow completely before he slowly sat up. She opened her mouth to say something, but he placed a hand on her cheek before planting a long, soft kiss.

Temari suddenly forgot what she was going to say. She loved his kisses. They were so enticing. She never wanted it to end. She slowly pushed Sai back down, and got on top of him, never breaking the kiss. He licked her bottom lip, asking her for entrance which she gladly gave. His tongue slid into her mouth and she just wanted to rape him there.

But she couldn't, something was bothering him. Stopping herself from going any further, she reluctantly broke the kiss and hovered over him. "What's wrong?" She asked, as he sighed and turned the other way.

"I'm just frustrated." He said, as she narrowed her eyes.

"I can see that, but why are you frustrated?"

He never answered her and just kept looking the other way. She was still above him, and decided that if he wouldn't talk willingly, she would force him. Her hand trailed onto his chest and before Sai knew it, she was twisting his nipple. (Ouch)

"OMG PLEASE STOP!!" he shouted, as she kept doing it. He was wiggling around, trying to escape her hold.  
"TELL ME WHY YOUR UPSET!" She demanded.  
"BUT----"

Before he finished a loud, girlish scream came from his voice box. She had grabbed his other nipple. (Double ouch)

"F-fine! I'll tell you!!! JUST STOP WOMAN!"

She stopped then, and his hands immediately went to his sore chest. Staring at his girlfriend, he mustered up enough strength to form words. Temari's gaze was downcast. Sai noticed this quickly and stopped what he was going to say and replaced it with something else.

"What's the long face for? I didn't even start yet." He said, as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Your leaving...I already know." She whispered, as his eyes widened.

"H-how?"

"I overheard your conversation with Hinata last night." Temari confessed as he stared wide eyed at her.

"Why are you leaving me!?" She broke down into tears, as he reacted, by pulling her into a tight hug.

"You think I want to leave? I'm being forced!" He said, rubbing her back soothingly.

"When are you leaving?" She managed to choke out.

"I thought you heard."  
"I left after you said you were moving."  
"I'm leaving before school starts." He said, causing her to cry even harder.

The house was quiet. The only sound there was Temari crying. Eventually Sai began to cry as well. He didn't want her to leave him. He pulled back from her and kissed her lightly. She responded back, holding onto him as if her life depended on it. He could taste her tears.

Slowly, he pushed her down until her back collided with the bed. His tongue moved into her mouth and explored every place touchable, causing Temari to give off a low moan. His hand slowly trailed up her thigh, as he started to kiss her more passionately. "S-Saii..." She moaned, as he left her mouth and began to kiss down her jaw line.

"I want you." Sai growled in her ear, before playfully nipping her lobe.

"Then buy me." She replied, kissing his neck.

He began to leave numerous hickeys on her chest bone and shoulders, as he slyly untied her halter bathing suit top. But she didn't care, she was with the boy she fell in love with. She would only have him do this, HE would be the ONLY one to see her naked.

She slid her hands underneath his shirt and carefully pulled it over his head, with his help, discarding it to the ground with her bathing suit top. Nothing else mattered to them at the moment. The fact that, the door was wide open, and that they were getting it on. They were just spending time with each other romantically for the last time. Heartbreaking.

-

Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Naruto, Tenten, Hinata, Neji, and Shikamaru were all sitting down, relaxing underneath the sun to get a crispy tan. Sakura had a pair of black sunglasses on and had a soda by her side. While the others where just...normal.

"Hey guys." Sakura said, as a few of them mumbled, a side from Ino and Shikamaru who had fell asleep.

"What do you think will happen this year?" She asked, as Sasuke shrugged and Tenten smiled.

"I hope something amazing happens." She replied, turning over onto her stomach.

"Ranndomm..." Sakura said, causing Tenten to smirk.

"And what do you want to happen Sakura?" She asked as Sakura sighed.

"I don't know. I guess I want something exciting to happen."

"Why?" Neji asked.

"I love drama." Sakura answered, before turning onto her back.

"Why is the sun incredibly hot today?" Sasuke asked, as they all shrugged.

"Shouldn't someone flip Ino and Shikamaru? They could get burned.." Hinata said as Sakura laughed.

"So if your concerned then you do it, no offense for being sarcastic." Sakura exclaimed.

"None taken." She said, before ignoring the two sleeping people.

"Haha! We should cover parts of their skin with shapes so they will have red skin but whited out areas." Naruto said, as they all grew silent.

"I need some paper and a pen." Tenten said, as they all got up and ran to the house.

Poor Ino and Shikamaru..

-

"DANNNAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A blond cried, tackling Sasori to the ground.

Sasori landed hard on the sand, which is kind of...soft. But thats besides the point. Deidara sobbed on Sasori as he sighed and pushed the blond off. "What's wrong?" He asked as Deidara lifted his shirt.

"They abused me!! They kicked me out of the room last night and forced me to sleep in that hole, yeah. And now I have crabs! Please come back!" He shouted, before latching himself onto Sasori's leg.

"They are abusing you?!" He asked, as Deidara nodded.

"Verbally yes."

"I don't care if they are abusing you by glaring, no one messes with you and gets away with it." Sasori exclaimed, before looking towards Sasuke and Kisame.

Even though Sasori finds Deidara annoying, they have been best friends forever. Since Sasori is older, he made it his job to protect Deidara from people because they are mean. And he made sure that who ever was mean to Deidara they would pay.

Sasori knelt beside Deidara and helped him take the crabs off his chest before going over to Kisame. Deidara trailed behind him as Sasori got into Kisame's face.

"I heard your messing with my bitch, bitch." He said, as Kisame took a step back.

"Easy Sasori, he had it coming." Kisame defended as Sasori took another step forward.

"Oh, so you have the right to kick him out of the room?" Sasori was being a smart ass.

"Uh, uhhhh." Kisame stalled, as Sasori kept advancing.

"C-cant we just s-sort this mess out?" He asked as Sasori cracked an evil smirk.

"Run, Kisame."

Kisame stared wide eyed at the puppet master before he was hit in the back of the head with a foot ball. Sasori smirked as Deidara fell to the ground laughing. Hidan and Kakuzu came over to retrieve their ball, Itachi was with them too.

"Sorry Kisame." Itachi laughed as Hidan fell down.

"That was fucking priceless! FUCK!" He shouted, as Kakuzu hit him in the head.

"Silence!" He yelled, causing Hidan to get mad.

"FUCK YOU ASSHOLE!" Hidan shouted.

"Language!" Itachi scolded, before throwing the ball, with Hidan chasing it.

"Wow." Sasori mumbled, before walking away.

There was a strange feeling inside Sasori. It was something weird he never felt before. And it was all because of his blond friend Deidara. Strange.

**--**

Anyways.

What did you think

Yay! Or Ne?

Review please!


	23. Ayama's 1st pregnancy reading The Baka

**Cori: Updating finally!!**

**Itachi: -viciously throws kunai at Cori-**

**Cori: -ducks just in time, but managed to get a few hairs cut off- WHAT THE FUCK!?  
Itachi: YOU'RE LATE YOU SONNAVA BI----**

**Cori: -shoves Itachi- DON'T CALL ME A BOY AND DON'T INSAULT MY MOTHER!!!  
Everyone else: o.o**

**Cori: ANYways. On with the story.**

_Recap:_

_Kisame stared wide eyed at the puppet master before he was hit in the back of the head with a foot ball. Sasori smirked as Deidara fell to the ground laughing. Hidan and Kakuzu came over to retrieve their ball, Itachi was with them too._

"_Sorry Kisame." Itachi laughed as Hidan fell down._

"_That was fucking priceless! FUCK!" He shouted, as Kakuzu hit him in the head._

"_Silence!" He yelled, causing Hidan to get mad._

"_FUCK YOU ASSHOLE!" Hidan shouted._

"_Language!" Itachi scolded, before throwing the ball, with Hidan chasing it._

"_Wow." Sasori mumbled, before walking away._

_There was a strange feeling inside Sasori. It was something weird he never felt before. And it was all because of his blond friend Deidara. Strange._

**Beach House Catastrophes **

**Chapter 23**

**Ayama's 1st Pregnancy reading; The baka. **

**-**

**-**

Ayama was sitting down in the kitchen with a sandwich and a cup of ice tea. She was wearing a black bikini, sporting a pair of black flip flops as well. She was ready to go outside, but first, she wanted to eat.

Who wouldn't? I mean. To Ayama, food was the 3rd love in her life. First, was her Itachi hotness, and then there was her brother Sasori. But she really loved food. Food was just her way of unwinding. She was not fat, no, but she honestly loves food A LOT.

Suddenly, the phone started to ring off the hook, causing Ayama to growl in annoyance. She was just about to take a bite of her turkey and ham sandwich. Getting up, she walked over to the phone and answered it, adding more irritation then she had liked.

"HELLO?!" She answered, as the person on the other side flinched slightly.

"Uhm, Mrs. Uchiha? This is Doctor Hubert from the hospital unit." She sighed at realization on who it was.

"Oh, hello. This is Mrs. Uchiha."

"Oh good. We were just making sure you remembered your first pregnancy screening is today at 4."

Ayama's eyes widened as she looked at her attire and then looked at the clock which read 1:45.

"Uh, Yeah I remember." She sheepishly lied, before continuing the conversation before hanging up the phone and running out of the house into the backyard.

"ITACHI!!!!!!!!" She shouted, as he looked at her, accidentally getting hit with the football.

"What!?" He shouted back, rubbing his head.  
"COME HERE!"

Sighing, Itachi ran over towards the house as she dragged him in and slammed the door.

"Ayama, what's wrong?" He asked, as she started to freak out.

"MY FIRST PREGNANCY READING IS TODAY!!!!!" She shouted, shaking Itachi vigorously.

"OH MY GOD!" He shouted with her, as they ran into the living room, ignoring the teens in there and up the stairs into their room to get ready.

They had completely forgotten about it. And it took at least 2 hours to get to the hospital. So now, they were rushing to get changed. As soon as they were all set, they ran down the stairs, Itachi decided to take a short cut and jump off the railing, and then sprinted out the door into his hummer, and left with his tires squealing on the hot concrete.

Sakura and the others watched the whole thing play out as they were gathered around the coffee table creating cut outs with paper and scissors.

"What was that about?" Tenten asked as the others shrugged and continued with their crafts.

"Who knows, adults are crazy these days." Naruto replied, as he finished cutting out a bizarre shape.

Everyone stared at it with uncertainty. What was it? They weren't sure. All they knew was that it was weird.

"Naruto.." Sasuke started as he stared at his best friend with confusion.

"It's ramen Sasuke. Duh!" He exclaimed, as everyone sweat dropped.

"NOOO!!!!!!!!!!" Hinata shouted, as everyone looked at her.

"What?" Neji asked.

"The scissors broke!!" She complained, holding the cutting utensil in her hand.

"That's it?" Sakura questioned as she shook her head.

"Oh, well then I'll go get the other pair in my room." She said, walking over towards the stairs.

She walked up the stairs and then turned the corner and proceeded down the hallway towards her room. Upon walking there, she passed Sai and Temari's room. She turned her head and glanced but then kept walking, until then she realized what she saw.

Backing up, she looked in the room to see the two of them, on top of each other, ehh..erm.. naked. Sakura's eyes widened as she saw this scene. "SASUKE!!!!!" She shouted, as two teens whipped their heads around to see Sakura on the floor, her hands covering her eyes and she was rocking back and forth.

"Oh my god! Sakura!!" Temari shouted, trying to cover herself.

"WHY DON'T YOU SHUT DOORS YOU CURSED WOMAN!!?!" Sakura yelled back, as Sai pulled his boxers up and Temari covered herself with the blanket.

"Sakura, just calm down, you've seen it before."

"NO I HAVEN'T!!!! MY EYES! MY PURE INNOCENT EYES!!!!" She fell onto the floor and this time dramatically acted like her eyes were burning.

Sasuke and the others ran up the stairs to see what was going on only to find out that Sakura had seen her 2 friends having sex.

"Uhm... Are you okay? Sakura?" Sasuke asked as he knelt down beside her.

"Good work man." Naruto said, patting Sai on the back, "You got in her pants bro."

"Naruto, your an idiot." Sai replied, shrugging his hand off.

"I think I'll go downstairs." Neji said, turning around and walking away.

"Yeahh. I'll follow, c'mon Hinata." Tenten stated, as she pulled the girl who followed.

"Sakura? What exactly did you see?" Sai asked, as Sasuke started to snicker.

"AGH!!!!! YOU ON HER! THE SKIN! THE FRICTION!!! THE BED! GAH! EVERYTHING!!"

"This is so embarrassing." Temari whispered, pinching the bridge of her nose.

Now they certainly didn't expect someone to catch them having sex. They thought everyone was going to stay outside, but no. They had to come in for some ridiculous reason and walk in on them doing it. Wonderful.

"Okay, just calm down Sak----" Sasuke started.

"I CAN'T CALM DOWN!!! I JUST BASICALLY WATCHED PORN!!!!" She shouted, still clawing at her eyes.

"Okay, I'll grab some scissors and take her downstairs, and let you two finish what you were doing!" Sasuke said, as he ran into her room grabbed some scissors, grabbed Sakura's legs and started to walk away, dragging her with him.

Sai and Temari looked at each other before they looked back towards the door to see Sasuke come back and shut the door. "Do you want to continue?" Temari asked, as Sai shook his head. "No." She sighed. "Good, me either."

--

"Okay, I have the scissors!" Sasuke said, as he threw them over the railing and they flew down towards them.

"Whoa!" Naruto shouted, as they landed on the table. "Whoa dude, whoa..."

Sasuke looked at him with a confused expression before picking Sakura up and walking down the stairs. She refused to move.

He sat her down on the ground and then took a seat next to her. They all continued to cut out pieces in silence until they had gathered enough and decided it was time to put them on Shikamaru and Ino.

"So what did you make Hinata?" Tenten asked as Hinata began to sort out her pieces.

"I made a sun, a shoe, a smiley face, a circle, and a random shape. " She said, pointing to each one.

"I made weapons." Tenten stated evilly.

"I made simple shapes, and some clouds." Neji coolly joined in.  
"I made RAMEN!! A pregnancy stick. Uhms. A boob." Naruto started as Sakura looked at him.  
"A what?"

"A boob."

"Why would you make, a boob?" She asked as the boy shrugged and gathered the pieces.

"Seemed like fun." 

Sakura narrowed her eyes at Naruto before she reached into the couch and pulled a penny out. She then launched it towards the blond. It hit him square in the face. "OW!!" He yelled, rubbing his face in pain.

"AHHAAHAHAH!" Sakura laughed, pointing her finger at Naruto.

"Oh, so you want a coin fight huh?" He asked, as he reached into his pocket and threw various coins at everyone.

Soon enough, everyone in the living room were throwing random coins at people to see which coin would hurt more. And apparently, the smaller they are, the more they hurt. Naruto started laughing with Sakura as he slyly pulled a quarter out of his pocket. He then chucked it at her with force, but it never managed to get her in the face, for she moved her head, and it went into her mouth.

She stopped laughing. Everyone stopped to see why she had stopped. But soon figured out why. She was choking!

"Sakura!" Tenten shouted as she jumped over the table to aid her choking friend.

"Oh my god! Hinata call 911! Neji get me an ice pack. Naruto go get some water, Sasuke go get an adult!" She shouted, as she performed the Heimlich maneuver.

They all obeyed and performed each task that she ordered. Sasuke ran outside frantically and searched for an adult. It took him forever but he managed to spot Sasori over with Deidara. He sprinted off the deck and towards them, hoping he wasn't too late.

"SASORI!! WE NEED YOU!" Sasuke shouted, as said person turned around.

"For?"

"Sakura's choking!!" He yelled, as Sasori sighed, but never the less ran back with Sasuke.

--

--

Itachi and Ayama had just arrived at the hospital in time for her pregnancy reading. Ayama was feeling incredibly nervous, but it was Itachi who was the wreck.

"Oh my god, I hope the baby's going to be fine! Omg omg."

"Itachi calm down." Ayama stated, as he stopped pacing and looked at his wife that was sitting in a chair. (you know those chairs with the leg things. Idk what they are called.)

"HOW CAN YOU SIT THERE AND TELL ME TO BE CALM!? THEY'RE NOT YOUR KIDS!" He yelled as she started laughing.  
"Of course they're my kids, THEY'RE INSIDE ME!"

Itachi sighed as he took a seat on the doctors chair. It was cushioned and spun, which strangely enough, occupied his boredom.

Soon enough the doctor walked in. She was the same nurse that made Ayama take a test to see if she was pregnant. She smiled at Ayama, but then glared at Itachi, who was spinning in her chair.

"Itachi-san, please remove your behind from my chair." She 'kindly' stated, as Itachi stopped spinning to look at her.

"Itachi.." Ayama started, as he sighed and reluctantly got up.

The nurse walked over towards the table and began the Ayama's reading. Once she was done, on the screen of a tiny monitor was the inside of Ayama's womb. She pointed out the baby and Itachi was extremely happy to know his kid was alright.

"I'll leave you too alone for a while." She smiled as she walked out of the room, shutting the door.

"Itachi.." Ayama said, her voice becoming shaky.  
"Yes?"  
"I don't see it!" She whined, as he turned towards her with a confused look on his face and then sighed.

"It's right there, look!" He said, pointing towards the monitor.

Ayama focused her eyes on the spot Itachi was pointing at and let out a long shaky sigh. She relaxed her vision as Itachi watched her.

"Oh." She said, Itachi narrowed his eyes.  
"You don't see it, do you?"

"No!!" Itachi sighed.

"Look, Ayama. It's right there, you see that tiny white thing?" He asked as she nodded.

"Thats it." He said.  
"Thats it?" Ayama asked as he nodded.

"Well I saw that!" She complained, as Itachi smacked his head.

The door opened and the nurse walked in with a folder and a coffee. She had a smile still on her face as she walked towards the couple with some news.

"Well congratulations on the pregnancy Ayama! But I have some good news." She said, handing Itachi the file.  
"What is it?" He asked, as she motioned him to read it.

Itachi opened the vanilla colored envelope and pulled out a paper. He began to scan it's contents until his eyes went wide. "N-no way!" He exclaimed, as his smile slowly grew.   
"Way." She said, as Ayama looked back and forth between the two.

"Hey I wanna know!!" She whined, as Itachi turned towards her with a huge smile.

"There's 2!!!" He announced, as Ayama's eyes widened.

"2?" She asked, as Itachi nodded.

"2.."

"Yeah Ayama, 2.." Itachi said, as she held up 2 fingers and studied them.

"Why? I only wanted one!!" She complained, as Itachi sighed.

"Well too bad, we're having 3 get over it." He said as her eyes widened.

"3?!!!"

"Nah! I'm just joking it's really 2." He laughed, as Ayama's eyes were still wide.

This would be interesting..

--

Sakura was sitting on the couch with an ice pack on her back. Naruto kept on running back and forth between the kitchen and living room with some water. And Sasori was sitting on the ground with Sasuke.

Yeah, they managed to get the quarter out of her throat, but now Naruto is being controlled, which isn't really a bad thing.

"Sasuke..." Sakura started as he sighed and looked at her.  
"What?" He asked.  
"My throat hurts." She stated, rubbing it vigorously.

"Well then you shouldn't have choked on a quarter baka!" He shouted, as Sakura got mad.

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT NARUTO-BAKA GOT IT LODGED IN MY THROAT IN THE FIRST PLACE!!!" She shouted, grabbing that glass of water.

"She just choked on a coin, and yet she's yelling at the top of her lungs." Sasori stated, shaking his head.

"I don't know, she's weird." Sasuke said, as he changed the channel.

By now, Kisame and Deidara were in the house and Sai and Temari decided to show themselves downstairs. They were all sitting in the living room when the front door opened to show Itachi and Ayama. He was hugging her with joy all over his face. 

"What's up with you 2?" Sasori asked, as Itachi turned towards his question.

"Okay.." Itachi started, his arms wrapped around Ayama's waist from behind as everyone patiently waited for him to continue.

"You all know that we're pregnant." Itachi said, causing Naruto to interrupt.

"Whoa whoa, hold up. Dude. I had no idea you're pregnant?" Naruto shouted, causing Itachi to twitch in annoyance.

"I'm not pregnant you baka! I'm a guy!" He said, as Naruto shrugged and continued getting Sakura water.

"As I was saying, we have wonderful news!" He exclaimed, as Sasori sighed.

"And this news would be??"

"Me and Ayama are having twins!!!"

**--**

**Cori: WEE!!!!! **

**Itachi: oO**

**Cori: Sorry. It's just I'm a twin so it's exciting.**

**Itachi: OHHHH  
Ayama: Why are you going to put me through so much pain.**

**Cori: Oh shut up, I've been through it.**

**Ayama: Actually, that was your mom.**

**Cori: Why are you talking about my mom!?!**

**Please leave reviewsss! (smiles) **


	24. Midnight Mystery Bash, part 1

**Cori: Rawr!**

**Naruto: MONSTER!**

**Cori: -sweat drop-**

**Naruto: -hides-**

**Cori: Any who, Gomennasai on the late update. My battery was being evil and I couldn't go on my laptop -cries- **

**Sakura: -gasps- Oh noes!!**

**Cori: I nuuu!!!! T.T**

**Sasuke: Yeah, Cori is going to update her story today.**

**Cori: Yes! But do not forget, I have to do a review reply in this chapter, remember I told you last night.**

**Sasuke: Ehehehe, no. **

**Cori: Whatev. Anyways, on with story.**

**-**

Recap:

"_What's up with you 2?" Sasori asked, as Itachi turned towards his question._

"_Okay.." Itachi started, his arms wrapped around Ayama's waist from behind as everyone patiently waited for him to continue._

"_You all know that we're pregnant." Itachi said, causing Naruto to interrupt._

"_Whoa whoa, hold up. Dude. I had no idea you're pregnant?" Naruto shouted, causing Itachi to twitch in annoyance._

"_I'm not pregnant you baka! I'm a guy!" He said, as Naruto shrugged and continued getting Sakura water._

"_As I was saying, we have wonderful news!" He exclaimed, as Sasori sighed._

"_And this news would be??"_

"_Me and Ayama are having twins!!!"_

**Beach House Catastrophes**

**Chapter 24**

**Midnight Mystery Bash Part 1**

**-**

**-**

Sasori's eyes widened as he stared at his brother in law and his sister. He couldn't believe it. And as soon as he heard the news, he was finding himself falling to the ground, and seeing nothing but black. He fainted.

"I think that was too much for him to handle." Naruto snickered, as Ayama sighed and smacked the blond over the head.

"Naruto, your such an idiot."

"Hey, HEY!!!" Tenten shouted, as everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her with a 'wtf' expression on their face. Tenten took a deep breath and then got up from her spot on the couch.

"This is so completely random, but isn't the Mystery Bash tonight?" She asked, as everyone's eyes widened.

"OMFG! I totally forgot!! Lets go get ready!" Sakura, Temari and Hinata said in unison, as the 4 girls agreed and ran around the couches, with the exception of Sakura who intentionally climbed over everyone rudely and jumped over the back of the couch, and then ran up the stairs.

"Wait for me!" Ayama shouted after them, as she left Itachi and went with the other girls.

Silence engulfed the room as they were all just sitting there. Naruto and Kisame found interest on the tv, Sai and Sasuke were sitting on the couch, none exchanging words, Deidara was sleeping on the couch, Sasori was still passed out on the ground, and Neji was sitting there with an annoyed expression on his face. The silence was overbearing.

"Awkward." Naruto sang in a high pitch voice, as he flipped the stations, passing one channel about sea creatures.

"Dude go back to that!!" Kisame shouted, as Naruto threw the remote at him.

Kisame switched to the station that was now occupying the tv. It was on sea mermaids. And Kisame found himself glued to this particular one on television, her name was Pearl. This mermaid had a gorgeous sea green tail with a banging blue body. She had long blue hair, that was silky and shiny, and also, had captivating yellow eyes, just like Kisame.

"OMFG! She's HOT!" He announced, as he was glued to the screen.

"Dude, she's a mermaid." Itachi said, as Kisame turned around with a glare in his eye, obviously he was offended.

"Well your a human so you wouldn't understand!" He shouted, as Itachi laughed.

"Your so right! I'm not a fish!"  
"SHARK!" Kisame growled, as Itachi held himself up on the wall, so he wouldn't fall over from laughing so hard.

"Haha! Whatever dude, Hey! Sasuke, Sai and Neji!! Come with me, I shall get you ready for the bash." Itachi announced, as said people growled in protest but reluctantly got up.

"What about me!??" Naruto yelled, fake tears streaming down his face.

"I don't know, stay with Kisame." Itachi said, waving a hand as they all disappeared up the stairs.

Naruto 'hmphed' and slouched down onto the couch beside Kisame. Kisame was so captivated by the mermaid that he failed to notice when Naruto turned the tv off and started to drag the fish man over towards the stair case.

"C'mon Kisame, lets go beat them up!" Naruto announced, as Kisame looked at him with a glint of mischievousness in his eyes. They both ran up the stairs and left Deidara and Sasori there. Somebody sure was on the rebellious side tonight. They were going to be awhile.

-

Sakura, Temari, Tenten, Hinata and Ayama all gathered up into the master bathroom, which was big by the way. Each had their suits and were ready to get changed.

"Okay," Ayama started, "Each of us will take turns by changing into our suits behind the shower curtain."

The girls agreed and Temari was up first. She had a yellow bikini. She entered the shower and removed her cloths. As she put her top on, she turned around, having a feeling someone was opening the curtain, but to no avail, it was her imagination.

"Yo, hurry up, jeez." Hinata sarcastically exclaimed, as the others looked at her in surprise.

"Whoa, your feeling rebellious today aren't you?" Sakura asked as Hinata shyly nodded.

Temari shook her head and then went to put her bottoms on. As she pulled them up, she winced slightly at the pain. After all, she was only a virgin until a few hours ago. Anyways, she finished and then walked out, having Tenten playfully whistle at her.

"Shut it Tenten." Temari laughed, as she turned around and Sakura tied the string to her bikini top.

Pretty soon, everyone was just about done putting their suits on. Ayama had a one piece black bathing suit on, since she was pregnant and all, Sakura had a red halter top bathing suit, Tenten had a brown bikini, and Hinata's was blue. They then decided that since they were going to be outside an all they should get some shorts and a tank top.

So they all scattered off into their rooms and gathered clothing, and whatever else they would need, ie sunglasses, flip flops, etc.

-

Ayama walked into her room and to her luck, the guys were there, wonderful. She approached the dresser as she heard someone growl seductively. She turned around to see Itachi looking at her with a sly smirk on his face. She laughed.

"Itachi, your a moron!" She exclaimed, as he smiled.

"Thank you beautiful." He said, as she stuck her tongue out at him and left with her shorts and tank top.

"Yeah, I banged her." Itachi proudly exclaimed, as Sasuke smacked his forehead.

"No shit, how else is she pregnant with your child?" Sasuke asked as Itachi sighed and continued what he was doing.

"Anyways, who wants to get laid tonight?" Itachi asked, as he raised his hand.

"C'mon don't be shy..." He said, as the rest secretly raised their hands as well.

"Now where getting somewhere!" He exclaimed, as Naruto burst out into laughter.

"What is so funny Naruto?" Itachi asked, as Naruto tried to resist the urge to laugh.

"No no, it's just, you giving us tips on how to get laid.." He said, as Itachi smirked smugly.

"Do you not have faith in me?" He asked, faking hurt.  
"No." Sasuke replied, as Itachi turned and glared at him.

"Foolish little brother...I didn't ask you the question." He stated, as Sasuke 'pffted'.

"Anyways, a sure way to get laid tonight, is compliment the ladies." Itachi said, as they all stared at him.  
"Itachi...that wont work." Sasuke said, as Itachi twitched in annoyance.  
"Silence foolish litt--"

"ENOUGH WITH THE FOOLISH LITTLE BROTHER LINE! IT'S SO CLICHED!!!" Sasuke shouted, as Itachi stared at him. 

Soon enough the room was filled with silence as Sasuke smirked triumphantly. Itachi had a blank expression on his face as he stared at his younger brother.

"There is no need to get your panties in a bunch Sasuke." Itachi commented, as Sasuke glared.

"I'm wearing boxers."

"And I'm wearing a tutu." Itachi replied.

"Wow, dude, a tutu would so bring the feminine side of you out." Naruto butted in, as both Sasuke and Itachi glared at him.

-

As soon as everyone was in their suits and ready, they all headed down the stairs and into the lounge. It was a big room, and it wasn't cluttered, instead was very spacious. Once everyone was down their, they checked the time, which was around 7 o'clock and then looked out the window to see that there were already a lot of people there.

"You look nice." Sasuke said to Sakura as they made their ways into the lounge.  
"Thanks! Not to fat for a pregnant girl I would say." Sakura said, rubbing her stomach, Sasuke's face fell.

Itachi smirked in the background, noticing that his plan was beginning to unravel. He had a feeling this would be hilarious. So they all were about to go outside when they saw the back door creak open slightly. Itachi moved Ayama behind him as he got into fighting stance. The door slowly slid open more as everyone in the lounge got ready to attack.

Once opened, 2 figures stood in the doorway. They didn't look human, since the so called skin they wore was red.

"OMG ALIEN LOBSTER!!!" Naruto shouted, hiding behind Hinata.

"Oww." One moaned, as they walked further into the house to reveal Ino and Shikamaru.

"Holy fuck, I forgot they were outside." Sakura whispered to Temari as she nodded as well.

"Thanks for leaving us outside in the sun, you jerks!!" Ino shouted, as they looked taken aback. Shikamaru sighed.

"Man this sunburn is so troublesome."

"Oh shut up, I'm scarred for life." Sakura said, as Sai and Temari blushed furiously, from being reminded of the events that took place.

"Yeah, Yeah whatever, where is the healing lotion?" Ino asked as Ayama pointed her finger up towards the ceiling.

"It's in the upstairs bathroom underneath the cabinet!" She said, as Ino nodded and slowly trotted over towards the stairs. As she walked, each step she took ended with a quiet 'ow'.

"So I take it that you guys won't join us for the bash?" Sakura asked, as Shikamaru shook his head.

"I think not moving for a few days will be best for us." He replied, as he followed Ino towards the bathroom to get that lotion.

"What a shame, oh well, just when you put it on Shikamaru, lay in bed with the covers off and the fan on, it will cool it." Hinata said, as he nodded.

"We were planning on it anyways."

Soon enough, the red duo disappeared out of sight and the rest of them left for the beach. It was around 8:30 now, and everyone was still outside, and it turns out Ino and Shikamaru had fallen asleep...again. The sky was just getting dark, and Sasori stirred.

He sat up slowly, holding his head in the process. He noticed that everyone else except Deidara was gone. He had no idea where they could have gone. Shrugging it off, he got up and shut off the tv before he turned to make his way towards the stairs. As he walked, he heard Deidara whisper something in his sleep, that made him stop in his tracks.

"Don't leave, yeah."

Sasori sighed, as he reluctantly walked over towards the blond and picked him up bridal style. He was going to bring him to his room, since he was a good friend. He walked up the stairs and into his room with Deidara, since he and Sasuke switched back before Itachi came home. He then placed Deidara onto his bed, before turning to go to his own, but a stray hand that clasped around Sasori's wrist stopped him from going anywhere.

Sasori looked down to see Deidara slowly open his eyes. They squinted slightly, adjusting to the light.

"What?" Sasori asked, sounding more of a demand than anything else.

Deidara then burst into tears. Sasori was surprised by this action and just watched as the blond in front of him cried like a baby.

"I was so scared yeah!!" He shouted, as he latched himself to Sasori's arm. He sighed.

"Why."

"Because yeah! You left me all alone with a hairdresser, and you paid them to cut my hair, and you were going to leave me there by myself! YOU KNEW I WAS AFRAID OF HAIRDRESSERS!!!" He yelled, as Sasori sighed and sat down beside him.

"Calm down, It was only a nightmare." Sasori soothed, as Deidara sniffled, before he stared angrily at his feet.

Sasori just looked at him. He didn't know what the hell was going on, or why his opinions on Deidara started to change so rapidly. He was now seeing him as more than just a friend, but that isn't right. He was a guy. Sasori knew, in his experience with women, that he was not gay. But that didn't help explain why he's been becoming more and more attracted to his best friend in the whole world, Deidara.

While Sasori was lost in these thoughts, he failed to notice that his body was acting on it's own. He moved so delicately, so slowly, it would seem as though he was in love with someone for eternity. Sasori turned towards Deidara and rested a hand on his chest. Deidara looked down at his hand and then looked back up to see Sasori push him down on the bed, so they now lie a top of one another.

Sasori then grabbed both of Deidara's wrists and pinned them down onto the pillow, disabling his ability to move. Neither struggled. Deidara was curious as to what he was doing. Deidara turned his head to look over in the mirror. He saw Sasori, his best friend, on top of him, in a sexual kind of way.

Sasori then had the opportunity and began to plant tiny wet kisses on Deidara's neck.

"Sa-sasorii-danna?" Deidara whispered, as Sasori trailed up to his jaw line, before he rested his forehead against Deidara's. He lingered there for a moment, before he descended his lips upon the blonds in a swift movement. Deidara's eyes widened. They stayed like that for a while. His lips just rested upon Deidara's as if to feel them, to know that he was there, real. Sasori's eyes then widened too as he realized what he was doing.

He quickly broke the kiss and stared down at his friend.

"I'm soo sorry Deidara, I don't know what came over me." Sasori said, apologetically.

Deidara didn't say a word as he stared wide eyed at Sasori. Sasori had then began to think that Deidara was going to hate him. He felt horrible. He never intended on that ever happening. I mean, what are people going to say when they find out that the cool and relaxed Sasori kissed a guy in a sexual way on his own will? What did that make him? Gay? Straight? Bi? He wasn't sure.

But he just couldn't ignore one lingering feeling inside him. A feeling he felt ignite when he kissed Deidara, that's when he realized what was going on. It was some sort of warm feeling in his heart. It some how, in a way, felt right. He never felt that kind of spark when kissing a girlfriend or when having intercourse with them either. But now, this was his best friend.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Deidara spoke up. Sasori gave his full attention to him.

"Why...did you kiss me?" Deidara murmured as Sasori sighed, never removing his grip on Deidara.

"I don't know, the last thing I knew was I was thinking and then I find myself on top of you, and kissing." He said, as Deidara just watched him.

Sasori had no clue on how to handle this situation. He thought that the best he could do now was to go to sleep. As Sasori removed his hands from Deidara's wrists, he felt something forcefully pull his head down. And that's when he realized, Deidara pulled him into another kiss. He couldn't handle it, he gave up. Sasori grabbed Deidara's wrist in an aggressive manner and slammed them down onto the bed.

They kissed each other passionately but with a fierce attitude. Deidara licked Sasori's bottom lip, asking for entrance, which Sasori allowed. He didn't care anymore on what people thought. He just felt so right where he was right now and what he was doing. Sasori didn't realize how much Deidara meant to him until now. And he didn't care how many people knew of this. He and Deidara engaged in a war for dominance, which Sasori won easily, before he moved his mouth away from Deidara's and towards his neck again.

They weren't going to show up for the bash.

-

The fan was spinning viciously on the ceiling, as the two people who occupied the bed were quietly lounging on the covers. Neither wanted to move, they hurt to much. Turns out, they had been sleeping in the sun for about 7 hours, allowing them to turn into lobsters. And believe me, that it hurt like hell. The lotion that they put on each other wasn't really helping either. The room was dark, the only light that was coming in was the light of the setting sun.

"Shikamaru..." Ino sleepily whispered, as she heard him mumble to let her know he was still awake.

"I'm cold." She said, as he sighed and turned on his side, extra slowly.

"So cover yourself with the blankets." He replied as she shook her head no.

"They said not to cover ourselves, it would hurt more." She said, as Shikamaru popped an eye open to stare at her.

"What are you inquiring? The fan to be off?" He asked as she shook her head no again.

"I want a hug..." She whispered, hiding her face in her pillow.

Sighing, Shikamaru slowly inched his way closer to the girl next to him. She was freezing, by the looks of her shaking and the goosebumps on her skin. He actually sort of felt bad for her, sunburn and then freezing. Heh, if only the burn was gone. Once he reached her, they carefully moved closer, so that none of them would be in excruciating pain.

Ino carefully moved her body so that she could rest her head on his chest, and Shikamaru wrapped an arm around her tiny frame. At least they would be warm, he had to admit. He was also cold, even though he didn't want to admit it. This was an easy way to be warm without any indication that he was cold in the first place.

"You have goosebumps." Ino snickered, as Shikamaru smirked. Never mind.

"So do you." He said, as he poked her side, causing her to jump in laughter.

"Haha! OW. Sunburn!!" She shouted, as she landed back onto her shoulder. He too hissed in pain, for she landed on the burn that was located on his chest.

"You know Ino.." Shikamaru started as she smiled and mumbled to let him know this time that she was awake.

"Do you want to go out with me?" He asked.

Her eyes popped open.

"Wha-what?"

**-**

**-**

**Cori: Okay, that is done, and it's a little longer to show my apologies.**

**Sasori: ...**

**Cori: OH YEAH! If you don't like SasoriDeidara pairings then oh well, tough luck. **

**Lol I'm not changing it.**

**Anyways Reviews here we go!!! (Also Don't Forget To Review)  
-**

**Review Corner!!!!!!**

**Thanks for the reviews Gakaigal, Cookie Yuki, Hoiki, VampireKaKurine, NarutoandItachi4ever, SasuSakufan2357, NymphtasticDarkness, Ao ame, I-am-a-fighting-dreamer, jackie-chan1230, C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only, Akaiwa No Deidara, Jovis13, XxDarkAngelPrincessxX, .Saiya.of.the.moon., kerapal bubbles, Aero-chama and JayJay-san, I'm in love with an Uchiha23, NinjaNitaRamenChan. Thanks a bunch!! I loves you alls!! (smiles) **

**9081:**** Lol. Ahh, you found a loophole. Hmm, you shall see if that piece of information gets used or if it was just thrown in there for the hell of it in the upcoming chapters.**

**AyameUzumakiChan:**** Yes I am a twin! Joy ne? Haha!! That's an interesting story line you have there, but noo. Nothing in that line will happen. Sorry. Haha. Sai is leaving no matter what happens. **

**Chihiro-Haruno:**** The only ones that know so far are Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Ayama, Ino and Shikamaru. Nobody else knows yet. **

**Miss.AnoniiemouSe:**** Haha! C'mon now. It's NARUTO out of all people. Of course he'd be the baka and throw a coin that would hurt less. Actually. He just grabbed a random one. XD**

**And yeahh they kinda did forget about them. **

**Fumiko-chan:**** No, I am not ending this story with much drama. There will be some drama in the ending but it's focusing more on the events and feeling rather than drama itself. More of a like Pov-ish thing or just sad. I don't know yet, but it won't be drama. ****Maybe the ending of the next sequel.**


	25. Midnight Mystery Bash, part 2

**Cori: So I'm updating finally, I unfortunately didn't get to retrieve my files so now I have to retype everything.**

**Sakura: That sucks**

**Cori: Mhm.**

-

Recap:

"_You have goosebumps." Ino snickered, as Shikamaru smirked. Never mind._

"_So do you." He said, as he poked her side, causing her to jump in laughter._

"_Haha! OW. Sunburn!!" She shouted, as she landed back onto her shoulder. He too hissed in pain, for she landed on the burn that was located on his chest._

"_You know Ino.." Shikamaru started as she smiled and mumbled to let him know this time that she was awake._

"_Do you want to go out with me?" He asked._

_Her eyes popped open._

"_Wha-what?"_

**Beach House Catastrophes**

**Chapter 25**

**Midnight Mystery Bash Part 2**

**-**

**-**

"So like, what do you guys want to do?" Tenten asked, as the girls all thought of possible things to do.

It was like any other normal day at the beach. Except, it was dark, there was loud, booming music playing with refreshment stands and more people than normal. It seemed just like one huge barbecue.

Right now they were currently sitting on a blanket in the sand. They were just chatting and eating some food that they had either brought along or bought from the stands. Up until now they seemed occupied but now they were as bored as ever.

"We could go see what the guys are doing?" Hinata spoke up as the others sighed and Sakura tried not to laugh.

"I think it's pretty obvious to everyone what they are going." Sakura said, as she pointed towards Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, and Sai all trying to desperately get away from hordes of girls.

As soon as the boys spotted them they ran over like hell. First off, the people who were already dating got with each other, Like Naruto and Hinata, and Sai and Temari. Tenten and Neji weren't officially dating yet and it seemed as though they were going to be dating soon enough.

Sasuke and Sakura on the other hand were no where near dating. Sasuke still believed that Sakura was pregnant. Sakura still finds it funny as well.

"Hey!!! Sasuke!!!" One girl called, as she ran over towards them with her friends.

Sasuke looked desperately at Sakura as he was almost silently asking her to help him. She sighed but none the less helped him out. After all, he was her friend.

"Shut up." Sai sneered, as he unconsciously pulled himself closer to Temari.

"No one was talking to you Sai!" She shouted, before turning and batting her eyelashes towards Sasuke.

"Hey there!" She tried to sound seductive. Which apparently was funny to Sakura, for she had started laughing out of nowhere. The girl took offense to that and flipped her hair with her hand.

"And what do you want Haruno?" She asked, her spoiled attitude coming into her not so sweet voice.

"Your mom, do you mind pointing her out for me?" Sakura asked, as Naruto started laughing hysterically.

"Haha! Your funny!" She snarled, as Sakura smiled to herself.

"Oh my gosh...I'm funny?! NO WAY." She smirked, as the girl stomped away. Obviously mad that she was there with Sasuke.

"Seriously, the nerve of some girls." Tenten said, watching her walk away.

Sakura watched her intently. Something wasn't right with that girl. She seemed a little 'less' mad and 'more' calm then a normal fangirl was. That worried her. "Sakura!" Hinata snapped, smacking the pink haired girl upside the head.

Sakura looked over at Hinata with sad eyes. "That hurt Hinata..." She said, rubbing the back of her head. Hinata laughed, as did everyone else, including Sakura.

"Dude!!!" Naruto yelled, catching everyone's attention.

"What." Temari answered, as he composed himself before he spoke again.

"We seriously need to mess with some people tonight." He said, as the others looked at each other, worried.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked, as Naruto sighed and turned towards the Uchiha.

"Can I finish a sentence?!"

"I don't know, can you?" Sakura asked, as Naruto playfully glared at her.

"Anyways. Seriously, we go and mess with the opposite sex, and pretend like we are so into them and then we do something outrageous to make them freak out." He exclaimed, as the others looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Your a dumb ass." Sai said, as he smacked his forehead.

"How!?"  
"Did you ever take into consideration that half the kids here we go to school with?" He asked Naruto as he stole Temari's soda and began to drink out of it.

"Hey!" She shouted, trying to grab the can back.

"It will work Sai, stop being so pessimistic." Naruto replied, hands on his hips.

Sakura fell over in shock. " Oh my god, you know big words?" She asked, causing a few giggles to erupt.

"Haha, yes I know big words Sakura, I'm not that dumb." He mocked, as a smirk played on Sakura's face.

"Spell Pessimistic then." She stated, as he stopped smiling and then narrowed his eyes after a 5 minute pause.

"Shut up." He exclaimed, causing everyone to laugh this time. "Seriously though, can we do that? We can even video tape it with our phones." He said, as Hinata sighed.

"Fine Naruto." She said as he jumped up.

"Score!"

"But if anything happens to anyone it's your fault." She added in as she started walking towards the refreshment stands, Neji and Tenten following shortly after.

"Well then. Lets start! Whoever has the funniest situation gets 50 dollars." He said, as everyone sighed.

"Okay, Okay Naruto."

-

-

It had already been 2 hours since they started the game and Sasuke wasn't enjoying it one bit. He already had a few girls and each one he told them a different story, one how he was gay, and another how he had a sex change. The last one he had told them was that he had done something 'naughty' with the science teacher, Orochimaru.

So far nothing exciting happened. He didn't run into any cross dressers, which he thanked whoever was watching him. He was currently at the refreshment stand. Sitting at one of the bar stools a man came up to him and asked him if he wanted to order anything.

"Just a soda." He said, as he threw a 5 down on the table.

He was waiting patiently for this night to end. It was so boring, and Naruto's stupid game really didn't help much. It only made his reputation plum it. He sighed. The man brought Sasuke his soda as he thanked him and got up to leave. He was going to go find Itachi to see what he was doing. He was most definitely not going to play this game any longer.

He stopped walking and looked around for his brother. Upon spotting him with Ayama on the deck to the beach house he quickly ran over there, hoping he wasn't seen by any fangirls. If they found out where he was staying for the summer they would mob his house. He approached Itachi slowly and the foul aroma of alcohol floated up his nostrils.

He noticed that Itachi and all of his friends were drunk. Ayama wasn't because of her pregnancy of course, but she was having just as much fun as the others.

"No! He seriously looked like a girl." Hidan stated, his words were slurred.

"Who looked like a girl?" Sasuke asked as he approached.

Nearly everyone looked at him. Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Pein, and Zetsu all together just stared at Sasuke. The other woman at the table was talking to Ayama, who was known as Konan. Turns out, she wasn't drunk either.

"Hey dear brother of mine!!!" Itachi sang as Sasuke rolled his eyes. Itachi would be feeling that hangover in the morning.

"What are you guys doing?" He asked as Itachi and Kisame looked at each other before being sent into a laughing fit.

"We are talking about that year in high school when Hidan walked up to this dude and asked him out because he looked like a chick! And then the guy smacked him across the face!! It turns out that guy is here today and he is a cross dresser!!!" Kisame laughed, as Itachi fell backwards out of his chair and onto the the deck floor.

He laughed even harder then, and it seems no one at the deck could stop laughing. "That felt bad!!" Itachi laughed, as Kisame offered him a hand up.

"Well what do you expect, you fell on hardwood flooring." Konan stated, as Itachi smiled and rested his head on the table.

"Pein, tell your girlfriend to stop yelling she's giving my ass an ass ache." He complained, as Pein laughed and looked at her before he told her something about a pineapple, then declared that he took care of everything.

"Oh wow." Sasuke whispered, before he walked over into the house to go to the bathroom. They were all wasted. That was wonderful, not really.

-

-

"I hate this! I hate this! I hate this! This game SUCKS!" Sakura shouted, causing many people to look at her in confusion.

She had been wandering around by the shoreline farthest away from the beach house. Everyone over there was mostly fangirls and little children. They were starting to annoy her. The few people over were she was were mostly old couples and maybe a few young ones. She felt better now that she was alone, she could think.

"God, I just want to go back and take a long shower and then stuff my face with food." She complained, as she sat down in the sand and then fell backwards, exhausted.

"You know, that is exactly what I want to do." Someone said, as Sakura heard the sand move underneath their feet.

"Who's there?" She asked, not even bothering to look up or open her eyes for the matter. She was too comfortable on the sand.

"Aa. My name is Sam." He said, as Sakura opened her eyes to look at said person. They seemed familiar.

"Oh, well you go to Konoha High I take it." She stated, as he took a seat next to her.

"I will be, I just moved here." He replied, as Sakura sighed, and opened her eyes.

She saw a boy, probably about the same age as her and even maybe a year older. He had brown messy hair, with stunning green eyes. He was definitely new, seeming how she has never seen him before in her life. Suddenly, Naruto's game quickly crept into her mind. She smirked.

"Hey, do you know any lesbians?" Sakura asked, as he looked at her with a strange face.

"Uhm...no?" He replied, as Sakura sighed, before getting up.

"That sucks, I was looking for a girl."

The guy Sam looked at her strangely before he watched her walk away. Sakura sighed. So far this night was extremely boring. She thought it was going to be fun like any other day at the beach, but she had no idea what do you. So instead of messing with more people like she did to Sam, she decided she would sit down by a rock somewhere, alone, and think about her life. Seemed acceptable. While she walked, the topic of her being pregnant floated up to her mind. Was Itachi's 'genius' plan worth her reputation and her friendship with Sasuke? It was already bad enough he assumed she was pregnant with Sasori's kid.

Sitting down, she contemplated on the thought for a while. Should she tell him that she really wasn't pregnant and it all was a joke? He would most likely be mad at her. She didn't know how to handle this situation now. She just regretted ever playing along with Itachi. But the whole pregnancy thing started because she protected Ayama. Even though Sasori now knows she is pregnant, people still believe Sakura is as well.

"Oh man, this sucks." She muttered, dropping her head back, accidentally smacking it against a hard rock. "Oww." She whined, rubbing her cranium vigorously. Staring out in front of her she now noticed the sun was completely gone. The stars were also visible. She figured now would be a good time to go in. Sighing again, she lifted herself up from the sand and began to make her way back to the beach house. Hopefully she could go through the woods nearby later so she can just think were she normally does.

Nobody even had a clue she snook out at night sometimes. It was her secret. She would sneak out and walk across the beach over towards a patch of trees. Even though it didn't stretch for long it was nearly impossible to see the other side of them. On the other side of it was a highway. A highway near the beach? She had no idea why. Maybe because most people don't live near the water. But she never really thought about it. She just made sure she didn't get to close to the highway.

She thought for a while as she advanced towards the lights and music. She decided she was going to tell Sasuke the truth, the fact that everything she said to him has been a lie, the fact that she wasn't pregnant.

--

"You know you fail at life right?" Neji asked Naruto, as he, Naruto, Tenten, and Hinata sat at one of the restaurant hut stands that had been set up for this night.

"Shut up." Naruto replied, before going back to his ramen.

"Yeah I know seriously. Nobody even played your game Naruto and now we can't find Sai, Temari, Sasuke, or Sakura." Tenten stated, as Hinata sighed before she rested her head on the table.

"Guys, how about we just like, order some more food and then go back to the beach house and watch a movie." Hinata suggested, her voice muffled by the table.

"Okay, it's better than doing nothing." Tenten agreed, as Neji sighed.

"That's a long walk back." He said, as someone laughed behind him.

"Dude, your starting to sound like Shikamaru."

Neji and Tenten turned around to see Sai and Temari standing there. Pulling up two chairs, they joined the 4 bored people before Hinata spoke up. "So do you guys want to watch a movie with use?" She asked.

"Sure." Temari answered, as Naruto finished slurping up his food.

"Okay then, lets go."

--

"You heard me." Shikamaru replied, as Ino's eyes were popped wide open.

"You..want me to go out with...you?" She asked as he nodded his head in a lazy fashion.

Ino honestly had no idea what to say. I mean, sure, her best friend that's a guy asked her out and she so desperately wants to say yes, but she seemed to have lost her voice. She was so happy that he had asked her. If he didn't who knows if they would ever go out. "Hell yeah I want to go out with you." Ino stated, Shikamaru smirking from her hyper tone.

"Good." He replied, as Ino laughed slightly. The room had gotten darker from the sun setting and all. So now it was pitch black. The fan was still on, and their skin still felt like it was on fire. The only benefit the sunburn had to offer was a beautiful tan when it started to fade from red.

"Why does the sun have to be so cruel." Ino complained, as she rolled off of Shikamaru and onto the crisp blanket. It felt so good on her warm skin.

"It's not the sun that did this to us, it was our friends who didn't wake us up." Shikamaru laughed, as Ino did too, before she turned on her side slightly.

Shikamaru watched as she moved. But then, something interesting caught his eye. He put a hand on Ino's back, ignoring her hiss of pain. "What are you doing?" She asked, trying to look over to see him.

"Theres something on your back." He said, as Ino began to freak out.

"Oh my god, is it a bug?" She questioned, Shikamaru never answering her.  
"GET IT OFF ME!!!" She squealed, as he sighed in frustration.

"It's not a bug! Let me see!" He shouted, as he flipped her over and pulled out his cell phone for light.

He examined her back for a while, causing Ino to grow impatient and scared, just in case a bug really was on her. Suddenly, she heard Shikamaru start to laugh. Curious, he turned towards him and looked him dead in the eye. 

"What's so funny, Shikamaru?" She asked, sounding the least bit nice.

He tried his hardest to control his giggles but the feeling was just too overwhelming.

"There's a certain shape on your back." He managed to say, as Ino's eyes widened and she sprung up from the bed and turned the light on.

"Oh man the light!" Shikamaru complained as Ino turned around and looked in the mirror. Her mouth literally dropped. "Oh my god, I'm so going to kill them!!" She shouted, as she stared at the white balls that was imprinted on her red skin. He started laughing again as Ino looked over at him. She saw his chest, and immediately burst into laughter. He stopped laughing.

"What?"

"Dude!! Oh my god, Shikamaru!!" She laughed, falling onto her bottom. "What?" He asked, growing impatient.

"Look in the mirror!!" She choked out, as he sighed, muttering something incoherent before getting up and looking in the mirror.

"That's it.." He stated, looking at the white writing 'lazy ass' that was perfectly done so that it was backwards in the mirror but in real life wasn't.  
"They are so dead." He murmured darkly, as Ino shut up.

"We should so get them back."

"I know."

Silence overcame the room as Ino stared at the balls on her back and Shikamaru stared at the insult on his chest. "How?" Ino asked after several moments as Shikamaru smirked deviously. 

"When the time is right, I'll tell you." He answered her, a little scheme sprouting in his brain.

They were so going to pay.

--

The kitchen was dark, Sasuke concluded, as he found himself on the ground. He didn't know exactly how it happened, but he promised himself he would never go to the bathroom and not turn a light on near it so he can't see ever again. He was holding his head. Obviously it had to have been hurting from the open cabinet door. He sighed. "Just what I want, a throbbing headache." He complained, rubbing his forehead.

He heard the sliding door open and he turned his head to see Naruto, Neji, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, and Sai walk in with cartons of Chinese food. "Hey Sasuke, what are you doing on the floor?" Naruto asked, as he walked over to Sasuke giving him a hand. "I must've walked into the cabinet." He stated, as Naruto laughed before walking over to the couches in the lounge and turning on the huge plasma screen tv.

"Dude, go find Sakura, we are going to watch a movie." Tenten said, as Sasuke looked at her.

"She's not with you guys?" He asked as she sighed.

"Do you see a pink haired person in this room?"

"No."

"Theres your answer." She replied, as Hinata laughed at her sarcasm.

"Whatever." Sasuke said, as he walked sluggishly towards the door.

Sakura was such a handful.

--

Sakura was now over by the trees. She somehow didn't go to the beach house, instead her legs drove her towards the forest where she normally went. She didn't understand why either. But instead she just sighed and walked over towards a tree and rested against it. She was tired, and she didn't want to play that stupid game of Naruto's. She hadn't even run into any of her friends since they split up.

"Did they ditched me?!" She said to herself as she closed her eyes.  
"No." Sasuke said, as he approached her tiredly.

Sakura opened her eyes to see Sasuke not too far away from her. "How'd you know I was here?" She asked as he sat down next to her.

"I saw you from the deck." Sasuke stated, as Sakura nodded.

"Look Sasuke I----"

"It's alright Sakura, theres no need to explain." He said as Sakura stared at him.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Sakura asked him as he sighed.

"Your baby." Sasuke said as Sakura sighed this time.

"Thats what I want to talk about." Sakura said as Sasuke looked at her.

"I'm not pregnant." She said, causing Sasuke's eyes to widen.

Then, as if on que, silence overcame them. It was kinda awkward on Sakura's part. I mean seriously, she just told her friend that shes not pregnant after saying she was. Ouch. "Yeahh..I'm going to go." Sakura said, as she got to her feet. She was just about to walk away when a hand grabbed her wrist. She turned around to see Sasuke get up now. He looked mad. Ehh, it was the outcome she was expecting anyways.

"Why'd you lie to me." He asked, as Sakura sighed.

"Because it was a joke." She replied, not looking him in the eye.

"But your not supposed to joke around about that stuff Sakura!" Sasuke yelled, as Sakura pulled her hand from him.

"What's it matter?! I was just having some fun, why do you have to be so serious! Lighten up!" She shouted back, resting her hands on her hips.

"How else was I supposed to be? Happy?! Your 15 Sakura. I thought you were serious! You know how worried I was for you? That's not even something to joke about!" Sasuke was seriously pissed off at Sakura.

"How many times are you going to say that?! I don't care if I shouldn't be joking about something like that! I'm SAKURA! I do that stuff to piss people off!" She shouted at him.

"And now you have me wondering if you really did sleep with all those guys.." He muttered as Sakura stopped staring at him and suddenly narrowed her eyes.

"What are you implying? That I'm a whore?" She asked, stepping closer to Sasuke in a threatening aura.

"I want to know the truth Sakura." Sasuke stated, as he stood where he was standing.  
"Did you or did you not sleep with all those guys?"

"Oh my god, your serious? How could you even think for a second I would do that!? I'm a virgin okay! I never slept with anyone in that way so don't go thinking I screw every guy I see!"

"How am I supposed to think when I hear you say your pregnant and then say that you slept with a lot of guys and don't know who the father is?!"

"Well excuse me for wanting a good laugh!"

"Your not excused!" Sakura glared at Sasuke for a moment or two before she finally turned towards the forest and started to walk away.

"I don't need this." She said, as Sasuke watched her leave. He sighed.

"Sakura come back."

"No."

She started walking deeper in to the forest and Sasuke was growing impatient. "Sakura come on, I'm serious."

"I don't care." She said.

She went in so far by now that Sasuke was loosing sight of her. Sighing, he followed her into the forest. She heard him coming from behind her. "Stop following me Sasuke." She stated as he wouldn't stop. "No."

"I'll run." She shouted, as she heard him laugh. "Go ahead, I'll catch you anyways." Sakura smirked. "Fine."

She started to run, feeling the cool breeze hit her face fiercely. She hated running, even though she was pretty fast. It was just too tiring for her. She had a bad knee after all. She heard Sasuke behind her and he was gaining fast. She knew for sure that he would catch her. She just didn't want to admit it. The darkness around them was growing darker, swallowing them up like a black hole in the middle of space. The ground underneath her feet was sharp and painful, due to her lack of shoes. She didn't know when, but her eyes started to blur from tears.

Why on earth was she going to cry? She didn't know. She heard Sasuke call after her, but she ignored him and continued to run. The sharp ground was suddenly no more as she opened her eyes. She heard one familiar sound and a blinding light, but it was too late to stop.

"SAKURA!!!"

**--**

**Cori: OOOOh my gosh. So like...what happened?**

**Sakura: I KNOW**

**Cori: -covers her mouth with tape- Yeah, uhm.. Leave reviews please (smiles)**

**Cori: Oh and thanks again for understanding about the virus. Thank god it's gone. **

**:D**


	26. Ayama's Secret and Hospital Trips

**Cori: I am SOO Sorry I'm late again.**

**Itachi: Cori, it's been a month and a day!**

**Cori: I KNOW**

**Itachi: o.o**

**Naruto: Why did it take so long to update?**

**Cori: I had to get my grades up. Had two F's. Took time off of Fanfiction and got them up to B's. I made honors :D**

**Sakura: Nice.**

**Cori: Yup.**

* * *

**(This is very important, you should read it before you read this chapter. If you don't then I will be sad T.T) **

As you know, I have a new stories list on my profile. I have added a lot of new ones recently and you guys should seriously check them out. I also have a story called **"Corruption"** out, and it would be so awesome if you guys took the time to _read_ and _**review**_ on it. It's about how Sakura lives in a foster family with abusive parents.-- Basically she goes through normal high school life, a lot like how many kids go through. I am keeping Sasuke as OC as possible. So far so good. It's a romance story. People believe that it is also angst, but I like to think of it as romance only. Right now it's rated T, but once the story progresses it will turn into M. But that is my favorite story so far and I really would appreciate it if you guys read it and reviewed on it. My first attempt on a serious story rather than the fooling around I've done so far.

Also, It's sad to say that, unlike my predictions, this story will most likely still be going on throughout the whole month of April. I hadn't expected to get caught up in school work so much. Also, much to my dismay, my laptop is being a douche bag, and it keeps crashing. Luckily, I have vacation in 2 weeks so hopefully I will be able to update my stories and possibly come out with a new one. Maybe, I'm not totally sure yet.

But anyways, I won't bother you with my rambling. Let's get on with the story.

* * *

Recap:

"_I'll run." She shouted, as she heard him laugh. "Go ahead, I'll catch you anyways." Sakura smirked. "Fine."_

_She started to run, feeling the cool breeze hit her face fiercely. She hated running, even though she was pretty fast. It was just too tiring for her. She had a bad knee after all. She heard Sasuke behind her and he was gaining fast. She knew for sure that he would catch her. She just didn't want to admit it. The darkness around them was growing darker, swallowing them up like a black hole in the middle of space. The ground underneath her feet was sharp and painful, due to her lack of shoes. She didn't know when, but her eyes started to blur from tears._

_Why on earth was she going to cry? She didn't know. She heard Sasuke call after her, but she ignored him and continued to run. The sharp ground was suddenly no more as she opened her eyes. She heard one familiar sound and a blinding light, but it was too late to stop._

"_SAKURA!!"_

**Beach House Catastrophes **

**Chapter 26**

**Ayama's Secret and Hospital Trips**

* * *

"Hahahaha!!" Itachi laughed, as Pein and Kakuzu passionately kissed each other.

You see, Hidan had come up with a bizarre game that they all decided to take part in. It was something called kiss the first person you saw and it's a little bit awkward to be kissing the first person you see when all you see are guys. But they were too wasted to tell the difference. A small click sound was made, following up with a flash. Everyone turned around to see Ayama and Konan laughing hysterically. It was obviously very amusing for them to watch two guys make out.

"Hey!! Konan!! You can't just go bustin up on mahh grilll!!" Pein said, his speech was slurred and was hard to understand what he was saying.

"I can do what I want Pein!" She shouted back playfully, before he started to laugh along with Itachi.

"Man this night totally fuckin rocks!" Hidan exclaimed, taking another chug of his Malibu.

Yeah, they were all noticeably wasted, except for the girls. It was rather amusing to watch them though, and it was so obvious that they had no idea what was going on. That was sure going to be a major hangover tomorrow. Ayama shook her head and sighed as she and Konan left the deck and walked over to one of the food stands. They were hungry and decided to leave the drunks alone. Once there, Ayama ordered a bowl of macaroni salad with some barbecued ribs, while Konan got potato salad and a cheeseburger. They took a seat at a table nearest a window and began to eat.

"So Ayama, how far along are you?" Konan asked, before putting a spoonful of potato salad in her mouth.

"About two months." She answered, having Konan nod. She took a long sip of her soda before she started to eat her food.

"I bet Itachi's really excited." She exclaimed, as Ayama smiled sadly.

"Yeah, he is." Konan stared at her for a while before she set her burger down and took a drink.

"What's wrong Ayama?" She asked, as her friend looked up to her, with moisture purely visible in her eyes.

"I don't know how to tell them." She started, her voice cracking sounding as if she's about to cry. "But, my baby...might not be his."

Konan's eyes widened as she watched Ayama rest a hand on her little bump of a stomach. She was too shocked to say anything. She wouldn't cheat on Itachi would she? She doubted it. Konan fumbled with words in her head as Ayama slowly started to eat her food again. What should she say?

"A-Ayama...you didn't cheat on him...did you?" Konan asked worriedly as she sorrowfully shook her head.

"No, I would never cheat on him."

"Then, why don't you think it's his child?"

Ayama sighed, as she placed the cup back down on the table. She moved a hand in a wave like fashion to signal Konan in closer. Konan waited patiently for Ayama to continue speaking, as a few people walked by.

"Remember, a few days before my wedding...when Mikoto had a few people come over for a wicked sweet 16 party for Sasuke?" She said, as Konan nodded. "And Itachi's friend Shisui, you remember him too?" Konan nodded again, clearly confused as to what Ayama was trying to explain.

"Well, I went to the bathroom...and well, everyone was pretty smashed so I don't know what to think but--"  
"Ayama, Shisui didn't...rape you..did he?" Konan asked, as Ayama rested her head in her hands, a small sob racked her body. "I don't remember."

--

The room was dark, a few minors were sitting on the couches in the lounge. Naruto was sitting there lazily with a bowl of popcorn in his lap, with Hinata snuggled up to his side. The TV was flashing previews for upcoming movies as Temari sighed, looking over towards the entrance of the room.

"What's taking them so long to get here?" She complained as Tenten shrugged, before reaching over and grabbing a handful of popcorn for her and Neji. "Maybe he's having a hard time finding her?" Neji suggested, as he watched Tenten shove a bunch of popcorn into her mouth. A few pieces fell off the side of her face and onto the couch.

"I hope you plan on cleaning that.." Ino stated, as Tenten chuckled.

"What if Sakura was kidnapped?!" Temari shouted, as Sai covered her mouth with his hand.

"You are too loud."  
"Sakura? Kidnapped? No way." Shikamaru added in, following with a sleepy yawn.

"But her baby!"  
"Yeahh... about that. She's not really preggo." Ino told her, as everyone looked towards the blond.  
"And how do you know this?" Sai asked.

"Because she and Sasori told me and Shikamaru when we went into their room the other day. It was just a temporary way to hide Ayama's pregnancy from Sasori. But once he found out, Itachi insisted on tricking Sasuke saying that Sasori was the father of her pretend baby." Ino concluded, as she also reached over to grab some popcorn.

"And Sakura went along with this why?" Hinata asked her as Ino laughed.

"She said she thought it was funny."

"Aa." Neji nodded, understanding the situation now. "So Uchiha is the only one who thinks she's pregnant?" Ino nodded.

"Haha!! What a teme!" Naruto exclaimed, as pieces of popcorn sprayed out of his mouth.

"Next time chew with your mouth empty retardo." Tenten scolded, as Naruto laughed sheepishly.

The TV screen suddenly showed the DVD menu for the movie they were watching. 'Don't be a menace.' It was one of Tenten and Ino's favorite movies, so they all decided that they would watch it with them for once. They never really liked any of the movies that the girls liked, but this one was supposed to be funny. "Are you going to hit play or not?" Naruto asked as Neji sighed in irritation. "Aren't we waiting for Sasuke and Sakura?" He replied, as Naruto growled in displeasure. "Start it without them!"

Neji sighed, but none the less started the movie without the two said people. Little did they know that it would be a long time before either of them returned to the house.

--

Time seemed to slow down for them. It was as if he was frozen, like he couldn't move. He saw everything play out, but, he didn't have the strength to move faster. All he remembers was he saw Sakura run out into the street, and then a car came. But he had thought she would've stopped. Realization suddenly hit him as he started sprinting again, just to get to his friends side. He had to be with her now, he had to save her now. The previous fight from before didn't matter to him anymore, all that mattered was Sakura.

"SAKURA!!" He shouted, as he came darting out of the forest.

He searched frantically for his friend until he spotted a head of pink on the ground. He noticed that people were already there, and there was a stopped car. He ran over there as fast as he could.

"Sakura! Sakura! Are you okay?" He yelled, as he pushed through the people who had hit her and got to her side.

He gently gathered her in his arms, just enough so that her head was resting against his chest. He saw that her facial expression was distraught. He turned around and glared at the driver and his friend as he started to shout. "Why are you just standing there!? Call an ambulance!"

They quickly obeyed as he turned back around to Sakura. "Sakura..listen to me. What hurts?" He asked her as she squinted her eyes tightly together before she answered, "My leg..I..I can't move it." Her voice was raspy. He knew for certain she was crying. Of course, who wouldn't cry after getting hit by a car. "And my head." Sasuke looked down at her leg and instantly felt like throwing up. She had a compound fracture.

"Sakura, just keep your eyes closed." Sasuke exclaimed, as she nodded her head.

Sasuke turned his head towards the people who had hit her. Obviously they were shocked as hell, for their eyes remained wide and his friend shook. "What the hell is you problem!? She's got a compound fracture and all you just stand there until someone tells you to call an ambulance?! DO YOU HAVE A BRAIN!?" Sasuke was terribly angry.

"L-look dude, she just j-jumped out of nowhere. I am soo sorry." The driver said. His voice was shaky.

"DON'T FEED ME THAT BULLSHIT!" Sasuke yelled at them.

The sound of an ambulance was coming into his range as he looked both ways to find out where it was coming from. It was coming from the direction of the car. Once it was into view Sasuke turned towards the two people and told them to get a pen and paper and write down their information. They complied and the friend ran off to the car. The ambulance came to a halt and the emergency medical technicians filed out of the back with a stretcher.

"Sir, we are going to need to you to put her down so we can get her in the stretcher." One of the men told him as he nodded and slowly set her back down on the ground. Once they had her all set and strapped in, they began to roll her away when all of a sudden he felt someone tug on his wrist. Looking up, he saw Sakura trying to pull him along. "Please come with me." She exclaimed, trying to fight back the tears that were already falling. Sasuke looked at the other EMT and she nodded her head. So Sasuke followed them into the van.

2 police cars pulled up behind the people who had hit Sakura. One of them parked behind the car and got out to control the traffic until the tow truck arrived and the other one ordered the 2 people to get into the car. They complied and got in, leaving an abandoned car in the right lane of the highway.

--

Konan just stared as Ayama pulled back. She wasn't sure what to be feeling at the moment. Either really sorry for Ayama, or really pissed off at Shisui. Ayama sat there quietly, just finishing her meal when suddenly, her cell phone started ringing off the hook. Sighing she removed the phone from her pocket and answered.

"Hello?" She asked, trying to sound as calm as possible.

"Ayama? Where's Itachi? I can't get a hold of him." Sasuke said through the other line.  
"Well he's getting smashed with his friends, why whats wrong? Where are you?"

"I'm in an ambulance. Sakura got hit by a car, we are on our way to the hospital now, you guys need to get there as quickly as possible." Ayama's eyes widened as Konan watched her in confusion.  
"Yeah sure, we'll be there." She said, standing up, not even bothering to take another bit of her food.

"Good, hurry up."

After that, the phone went dead as Ayama flipped her phone and then shoved it back in her pocket. She turned around towards Konan and then grabbed her arm. "We're going." She said, as Konan tried to keep herself from falling over.

"Where? What happened?!" She asked Ayama, as they ran across the sand over towards the house.  
"Sakura's in the hospital." Ayama said, as her friend's eyes widened.

"What?!"  
"Yeah I know, lets get Sasori and her friends and go!" Ayama shouted, as they ran up the stairs and into the beach house.

They quickly bolted through the kitchen and through the doors to the lounge. Everyone there looked up to see both the woman out of breath. "What are you guys doing?" Naruto asked, as Ayama took a deep breath in. "GET YOUR CLOTHES AND SHOES ON NOW WE ARE GOING TO THE HOSPITAL!" She shouted, effectively waking up Shikamaru. "Why?!" Temari asked, as Ayama sighed, for she had already ran half way up the staircase. "Sakura got hit by a car now stop horsing around and get ready!" She shouted, as everyone in the room went silent.

"Oh my gosh." Ino said, covering her mouth with her hand.

"What are you guys waiting for? Come on!" Temari yelled from the top of the stairs. The group of friends looked at each other for a brief moment before they all followed Temari's actions and went upstairs to get dressed.

"SASORI!! WE HAVE AN ISSUE!" Ayama shouted, as she burst through the bedroom door to find her brother ehh...in bed with Deidara. But what freaked her out the most was, they were both half naked. Sasori sleepily removed his head from the pillow of Deidara's bed. Somehow in their little make-out session, Deidara ended up on top. Ayama stared at him for a moment before she remembered what she came in for. "You need to drive, Sakura's in the hospital." She said, throwing him the car keys. "Wait, whats going on?" He sleepily asked, as he slowly pushed Deidara off him. "Sakura got hit by a car, and she's in the hospital. Sasuke is with her, now lets go!" Ayama said, as he nodded and picked his shirt up from the ground.

The others were there as well. Neji and Sai were literally disgusted. Well, that's because they must be homophobic like Sasuke. But that's besides the point. Sasori heard Deidara groan, whispering something about Sasori. Sasori looked down as he got his shirt on. "I'll be back in a while, okay? Just sleep." He said, as Deidara nodded and turned towards the wall. Sasori then walked over towards his sister with the keys in his hand. "Shall we go?" He asked, as she nodded her head in approval.

"Let's go."

* * *

**Cori: So you all know now. **

**Itachi: Yes we do.**

**Cori: I'm sorry it was short, I just couldn't add a lot into this chapter. **

**Sakura: It's okay.**

**Cori: And do not get on my ass about Sasori and Deidara. I wanted to put them together. So leave me alone!! T.T**

**Sasori: It's okay. -pats back-**

**Cori: Anyways. Reviews would be nice :D **

**Cori: Don't forget to read and review on my new story called Corruption!! It's really radical!**

**Itachi: (smiles)**


	27. Super Authors Note

Hello fellow Fanfiction reviewers!

Namori here giving an update.

I am sorry to say that it will be longer than I had anticipated until I get my computer back, but fear not! I have not been sitting on my butt all day in IST doing nothing.

I have been typing out new stories that I feel you guys will enjoy and I've been trying to update stories I currently have started.

I've thought about going past the schools block code but thought again and decided not to.

I don't want to get kicked out.

But, I will have an update out soon (hopefully).  
So please don't stop reading!

I have all my school work under control and I get out on the 20th this month so I will probably have a chance to update if my mom has a nice enough heart to let me type out chapters on her computer.

:D

Anyways, I will have new story summaries on my profile shortly. You should check it out when you get a chance.

Also I would appreciate it if you guys took the time to read my story called Corruption. I feel that it is the best work I've typed up so far and it would be awesome if you guys read it.

I would love you forever and read your stories when I get a computer.

So as of now, I will try to get on more. I have story updates that I have to read backing up to April 1st. That's A LOT of chapters to read.

I PROMISE you I will not get into trouble with the law again.  
Eheh.

About that too, that is something I cannot discuss. It was something I was not aware of and I didn't know I could get into trouble for it.

But anyways.

PM me if you have suggestions on stories, exciting news, CC's, your opinions, or you just want to say hi.

I will message you back

Ja ne!

-Namori


	28. No more jokes

**Cori: -sigh-**

**Itachi: Damn you woman.**

**Cori: For what?**

**Itachi: For not having a computer in over 4 months what is wrong with you!?**

**Cori: Well I still don't have it back! I'm on my mommy's!!**

**Cori: For those of you waiting for the next chapter to this story I am extremely sorry that it took this long. But I would appreciate it if you guys took the time to read Corruption. Although you probably wont since I took so long to update.**

**-**

_Recap:_

_The others were there as well. Neji and Sai were literally disgusted. Well, that's because they must be homophobic like Sasuke. But that's besides the point. Sasori heard Deidara groan, whispering something about Sasori. Sasori looked down as he got his shirt on. "I'll be back in a while, okay? Just sleep." He said, as Deidara nodded and turned towards the wall. Sasori then walked over towards his sister with the keys in his hand. "Shall we go?" He asked, as she nodded her head in approval._

"_Let's go."_

**Beach House Catastrophes **

**Chapter 27**

**No more jokes**

**--**

It had been about 25 minutes so far that they had been in the car driving to the hospital. The air that filled the vehicle was very tense, and everyone was afraid that if they spoke they would just make the weight heavier. A few windows were open in the back of the hummer, letting a cool, crisp August breeze to flood the car. Yes, August had just begun and there were only a few days left of summer before Naruto and Ino left for summer school. Why was summer school in August? They didn't know. All they knew was that it was going to be a long 2 weeks.

"So..." Sasori said, not taking his eyes off the road but trying to lighten the air a little. Nobody even had the decency to reply to him, which just told him to be quiet and continue to drive. Apparently boredom had inflicted Ayama. She was sitting in the front seat just staring out the window for a good 10 minutes. She wanted something to do but she had no idea what she could possibly do to entertain herself. Sighing, she decided on turning the radio on to try and ease some of the tension and loosen everyone up while curing her contagious boredom.

"I'm turning the radio on.." She announced as she turned around to see if anyone was paying attention to her. When no one replied, she sighed loudly and tapped her fingers on her arm rest. When she turned around again, she was determined to get an answer out of someone. "Any preferred station?" Neji looked up at this question, obviously he didn't want to listen to a certain station otherwise he wouldn't have looked up. "96.5 please." He said as Ayama nodded and turned to that station.

'I touch myself, I want you to love me, when I feel down--' The music suddenly changed to another station as Sasori continued to find an appropriate song. "Censor." He said, as Neji groaned in displeasure. He obviously must have been a fan of the oldies music. "So seriously, what exactly were you and Deidara doing Sasori?" Ayama asked as everyone silently decided to listen. The red head just decided to stay silent. It wasn't any of her business anyways.

"Hello?"

"It's nothing a 3 month pregnant woman would understand." He snapped, taking his eyes off the road to glare at his sister.

"Well.."

"You two were being gay weren't you?" Ino asked as Sasori's cheeks turned red.

"Ahh Sasori! You're blushing! You were being gay!" Ayama laughed.

"I was not!"

"Yes you were!!"

"Yeah well...Your FAT! You need to loose some weight fatty." He retorted causing Ayama to stop laughing.

"I'm not fat!" She exclaimed, looking down at her stomach. "I'm 3 months pregnant!! I have an excuse."

"Nu uhh, thats no reason as to why you are fat. You could work out to loose a few extra pounds." Sasori replied, as Ayama just decided to look back out the window.

"Whatever fudgepacker."

--

"I'm so pissed off now it's not even funny." Sakura announced, as she angrily sat in the hospital bed with her leg hoisted in the air, covered by a hard white cast.

"Well you shouldn't have ran into the road like a moron." Sasuke replied, as Sakura slowly turned her head towards him and glared deviously.

"It's your fault. You were chasing me after all."

"How is this my fault? You lied to me about the whole pregnancy thing and then got all huffy and ran away like a baby."

"I'm not a baby!"

"Yeah you are."

"Hey I'd like to see you sit there while the doctors have to re-break your bone because it's sticking out of the skin and then put it in place and sew up the wound! That is very painful!" Sakura shouted as Sasuke smirked.

"Well I'm not going to run in front of a car."

"Sasuke..."

Sakura was glaring dangerously at Sasuke, apparently planning some sort of plan to get him back. First he was extremely worried but after he found out she would be alright, he is now acting like a complete smart ass; boy was he in for a rude awakening. The room they were in was shared by another teenager. They apparently had their tonsils removed therefore rendering them unable to speak. They were just listening to Sasuke and Sakura argue.

The door silently swung open and in came the surgeon that helped Sakura out with her leg. He was holding a clip board and a nurse had followed him in with a set of crutches for Sakura. "Hello there Sakura. How are you feeling?" He asked, as he and the nurse made there way over towards the duo.

"I'm feeling fine, can I leave now?" She asked as she removed the blankets from her body and turned to get off the bed.

"Whoa, hold on there. You have to spend the night." He replied as Sakura glared at him.

"Why."

"Because we want you to rest up before you start walking on crutches. Also we are going to have someone come in tomorrow to teach you how to walk on crutches." The doctor replied as Sasuke watched both of them speak.

"Okay, listen doc. When I was 10 my friend Ino and I were messing around and I jumped out the 2nd story window for fun, landed on the ground and broke my leg. Then I got up and limped over to the front of the house and then got driven to the hospital. I've been on crutches I think I know how to use them." Sakura exclaimed, as Sasuke started snickering, remembering the story since he was informed of it the next day.

"Are you absolutely positive that you will be fine?" The doctor asked as Sakura nodded.

"Yepp. Right now I'm on vacation with my friends and 5 adults. I'm good."

"Alrighty then. Well there are a group of people here waiting to see you. Do you want me to send them up?" He asked her as he walked over towards the door. Sakura nodded as he smiled and fixed his glasses.

"I will get your paperwork to leave ready for you when you decide to go home."

"Thank you!" Sakura exclaimed happily, as the doctor left the room and she turned back to Sasuke.

"Are you seriously going to leave tonight?" He asked as Sakura smirked.

"Yes. I hate hospitals."

"Sakura!! You idiot what did you do!?" Someone shrieked as they both turned towards the door to see Ino in the doorway.

"Uhh hey Ino." Sakura sheepishly replied, rubbing the back of her head.

-

"Hey uhh, Pein where'd Ayama go?" Itachi slurred, as he sat in his lawn chair and looked around.

"I have no clue Hidan, why do you want to know where Itachi's wife went?"

"I am Itachi!" He shouted, as Kakuzu let out a long loud belch.

It was officially late at night and everyone was noticeably smashed. Itachi was strangely missing his pants, Hidan was sleeping, cursing as he twitched on the ground, Kakuzu was being rather disgusting while the others were no where to be seen. Konan had decided to gather her things and load up her jeep.

"Pein lets go before it gets too late." She called as Pein sighed and took another swig of his alcohol.

"Wait about 10 more minutes woman." He said as Itachi laughed.

"If you want to have a home to come home to I suggest you come now!" She replied, getting annoyed at her boyfriend.

"Fine fine.." He sighed as he reluctantly gathered his things and wobbled over to the stairs where Konan grabbed his arm and slowly brought him down the stairs.

"Aww.. Konan you always take away the fun." Itachi whined as he was now all alone on the deck due to the disappearance of Kakuzu.

"I wonder where everyone went." He asked himself as he walked into the beach house and locked the door. Itachi was not as drunk as the rest of them but he was still noticeably wasted. He stumbled a bit before he finally managed to reach the house phone. Picking it off the receiver he dialed Ayama's cell phone number and patiently waited for her to answer.

-

'I chimed in with a haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door no--'

"Hello?" Ayama answered as they walked Sakura out of the hospital.

"Hey honey where are you?" Itachi asked as Ayama sighed silently.

"We're on our way home from the hospital. Sakura had an accident." She stated, as Sasori pulled Sakura into the car.

"She peed her pants?"

"No, she was hit by a car and has a broken leg. Stop being dumb."

"Ayama you disappoint me with that language."

"Yeah yeah I'll see you when we get home." Ayama quickly hung the phone up and shoved it back into her bag before she shut the doors of the hummer and got in herself as Sasori pulled out of the hospital parking lot.

"So Sakura, what do you want to watch when we get home." Tenten asked as Sakura looked at her.

"What are you talking about?"

"We were supposed to see a movie." Neji replied on Tenten's behalf.

"Ohh..OHH! Let's watch Rivers Creek." She exclaimed excitedly as Sasori's eyes widened.

"That movie is not appropriate for young teens."

"Sasori...lighten up it's summer vacation." Ayama argued, as he glared from the corner of his eye.

"Thats coming from a fatty."

"Shut up if you wish to have children." Ayama threatened. On automatic reflex, Sasori brought a hand down to cup his package.

"You wouldn't." He stated, stopping at a red light.

"I would."

"Please lets not have violence. We've had enough injuries tonight." Hinata reasoned as Naruto put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Anyways, Ayama do you know the genders of your babies yet?" Temari asked as Ayama sighed.

"Nope and I won't be able to find out because Itachi doesn't want to know the sexes." She complained as Hinata and Sakura chuckled.

"So why don't you just find out and don't tell Itachi." Sasori suggested as Ayama thought for a moment.

"Thats a good idea actually but it's too early to tell anyways so either way I have to wait." Ayama sighed as she grabbed a stray bottle of water and opened it to take a drink.

"Hopefully I get a boy and girl!" She squealed with excitement as Sasori laughed, hitting the gas pedal on the green light.

-

It was about 48 minutes into the movie Rivers Creek. Itachi was passed out on the couch and Deidara was up and watching the movie with them. All teens eyes were glued to the screen as there were only a few teenagers in the movie left alive.

"Cindy...I've wanted to tell you for so long how I feel and I think right now is the best time." Jack whispered, as the blond looked up at him with teary eyes. They were currently hiding from the murderer in an abandoned cave.

"I love you Cindy."

"I love you too Jack!" Cindy sighed dreamily as she jumped onto the boy and began to kiss him passionately.

The passion started to get intense. There was touching and a lot of feeling in places that would make anyone want to be in. Naruto's eyes could not be removed from the tv screen while the others just watched in excitement. Soon after the clothes began to come off.

"Oh Cindy...you are so beautiful." The boy began to kiss her tenderly.

"Oh Jack." The movie was suddenly fast forward, sending the group into a series of questions.

"Censor." Sasori stated, as many of the teens groaned.

"Sasori! I wanted to see that!" Ayama complained as her brother laughed sarcastically.

"I am not being responsible if any of these teens get pregnant, so shut your mouth fatty and watch the movie." He stated, as Ayama glared dangerously at him.

"You better watch your back Sasori..." She said as she got up and walked over towards the stairs.

"I'll get you when you least expect it."

**--**

**Cori: I'm so sorry this was short but it's late and my mom is getting tired of the typing.**

**Itachi: It's okay at least you cared enough to update.**

**Cori: No it's not. I promise next chapter will be super long.**

**Itachi: --; **

**Naruto: Review please (smiles)**


	29. Going On A Mouse Hunt

**Cori: **I twas upset about the last chapter T-T

**Itachi: **Why?

**Cori: **Because I lost a little more than half of my readers due to not having a computer!!

**Itachi: **That is horrible!!

**Cori: **I KNOW!

-

Recap:

_The passion started to get intense. There was touching and a lot of feeling in places that would make anyone want to be in. Naruto's eyes could not be removed from the tv screen while the others just watched in excitement. Soon after the clothes began to come off._

"_Oh Cindy...you are so beautiful." The boy began to kiss her tenderly._

"_Oh Jack." The movie was suddenly fast forward, sending the group into a series of questions._

"_Censor." Sasori stated, as many of the teens groaned._

"_Sasori! I wanted to see that!" Ayama complained as her brother laughed sarcastically._

"_I am not being responsible if any of these teens get pregnant, so shut your mouth fatty and watch the movie." He stated, as Ayama glared dangerously at him._

"_You better watch your back Sasori..." She said as she got up and walked over towards the stairs._

"_I'll get you when you least expect it."_

**Beach House Catastrophes**

**Chapter 28**

**Going on a mouse hunt**

**--**

"Ayama...please please please shut the blinds!" Itachi moaned, as he tried his hardest not to open his eyes. He had a killer headache from being drunk the night before, which he was now regretting.

"You shouldn't have gotten drunk then you idiot." She scolded, as she closed the blinds a little bit, still feeling somewhat bad for her husband even though he brought the pain upon himself. A figure that was half naked emerged from the family room into the kitchen as they took a seat next to Itachi. It was Sasori.

"You look like you didn't get any sleep last night." Itachi mentioned as Sasori groaned in agreement. "Deidara is a bed hogger." Itachi narrowed his eyes slightly and looked at Sasori from the corner of his eye.

He noticed this right away and started to become uncomfortable under his gaze. "Why are you peering at me." He demanded as Itachi slowly sipped at his coffee. "No reason."

"Well we have to make sure Ino and Naruto get all packed up today." Ayama exclaimed, as she sat across from the two men at the table.

"And why is that?" Itachi asked.

"They are going to summer school remember?"

"Ugh, don't remind me." Naruto answered as he walked slowly into the kitchen, the sleep still present in his eyes. "It's already bad enough I have to go and now I gotta go with Ino...that is pure torture." He quietly took a seat in an empty chair and rested his head on his folded arms.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. She's more annoying than you." Sasori thought out loud causing Itachi to laugh slightly.

"Hey you know how you get out of having a conversation with someone?" Naruto smirked as Sasori rolled his eyes.

"How." Ayama asked, curiosity taking the better of her.

"What time is it?" Naruto stated, lifting his head slightly causing his chin to be his new head support.

"I'd say it's about 2:45." Ayama answered, as she removed her eyes from the clock.

"2:45??" Naruto shouted, as he got up from the chair and left the room. Ayama sat there in confusion. Just what was he going to say about the conversation. Minute after minute passed, until the words finally processed in her mind.

"Ohhhhhhh..." She said, raising a hand to her chin.

"You just got that?" Itachi asked his wife as a glare formed on her face.

"Do I need to open the blinds again?" Itachi stopped smirking and in return his eyes slightly widened.

"No."

"Okay then."

Several footsteps could be heard coming towards the kitchen and Ayama knew that most likely everyone else had awoken. Alas everyone except Sakura and Kisame were up. They all took their own seat at the table and started doing their own thing.

"I can't believe summer school is already here." Ino complained as Naruto looked as though he were about to cry from the thought, having returned to the kitchen seconds ago.

"It will be over in two weeks, you guys can handle ten days." Tenten sighed, as she decided to take her hair out of her buns since they were giving her headaches.

"Tenten, I can't even handle going to school for one day!" Ino exclaimed, being too loud for just waking up.

"You'll make it, now shut up." Sasuke groaned, clearly annoyed from all the talk about school.

"Jeez someone is grumpy in the morning." Naruto said, as the microwave beeped, signaling to him that his ramen was ready.

Sasuke sighed in aggravation. It wasn't just an ordinary sigh either, it was extremely loud and sounded pretty funny. "What's with that sigh Sasuke?" Itachi asked, as the others decided to continue doing their own thing.

"What about it Itachi?"

"I don't know, it sounds like you were trying to like spit acid at someone.." He said to his younger brother, as a steaming hot cup of coffee was set before him. His wife really was something. "Thanks Ayama!" He exclaimed, before throwing her a wink.

"I wasn't trying to spit acid."

"Why not? Did they remove your acid glands?" Naruto burst out laughing.

"I don't have acid glands!!" Sasuke retorted, glaring dangerously at his older brother.

"That's because you got them removed little brother and now you miss spitting acid at people. Well you know what? I'm glad they removed them. Now you can't spit a deadly toxin into peoples eyes to make them painfully blind for the rest of their terrifying life."

It was either Itachi was on a really random roll this morning or he was out to piss off Sasuke. He knew that there were no such thing as acid glands, but it was pretty funny to joke about. Sasuke was indeed getting extremely aggravated, causing him to sigh again, resting his forehead upon his hand.

"There he goes again!"

"Itachi, haven't you tortured Sasuke enough this summer?" Ayama scolded as Itachi looked at his wife in confusion.

"No." He said, his tone of voice sounding completely serious.

"There is no amount of torture in this world that could sum up for what I got planned for his whole life." He took another sip of his coffee as Sasuke glared dangerously at his older brother.

"You will stop at nothing." He mumbled, as Itachi smirked.

"I guess I won't."

Ayama joined everyone at the table with her own coffee and silence briefly expanded among the group. Many people were still extremely tired, resulting in slouching in the chairs and rested heads on the glass top table. "What time did you all go to sleep?" Sasori sleepily asked, yawning in the process.

"I went to bed at like...3 because someone takes up the whole bed." Ino exclaimed, rubbing her eyes.

"I slept fine." Shikamaru replied, peering out of the corner of his eye to look at the blond.

"You sleep fine everywhere you sloth!"

"You're so touchy in the morning." Temari giggled, directing her statement towards Ino.

Ino sighed in frustration as she scratched her forehead before resting her head on the table. No one could blame her for being frustrated, but for the current atmosphere of the morning, no one really seemed to care.

-

The sunlight innocently assaulted Sakura's eyes as she forced herself to keep them open. It was the start of a new day and she had slept a little later than she had wanted. Today was the day that Naruto and Ino left so she wanted to make sure that she spent a lot of time with them before they went to summer school.

"Ugh...it's too bright in here." She mumbled silently as she reached over towards the side of her bed to get her crutches. She could say that being in a full leg cast was a pain in the ass, but she was definitely used to it since she's always getting hurt or into accidents. A faint yawn escaped past her parted lips as her body unconsciously went into a full stretch. She sighed in satisfaction as her limbs extended to their full extent. What a wonderful way to start the morning.

She seriously felt like nothing in the world right now could stop her. Besides her broken leg, she felt invincible. Once Sakura got a hold of her crutches she slid her legs out from underneath the covers and gripped the handles to help herself onto her legs. Fully out of bed, she hobbled her way over to the door. "Ay, what time is it?" She asked, as she saw Kisame lazily make his way out of the bathroom with a newspaper in hand and a towel around his head.

"Time to buy a watch." He answered, walking past her and into his room, where he shut the door. "You're helpful." Sakura exclaimed as she moved into the hallway. Soon afterwards she heard an 'I know' come from behind Kisame's door. Rolling her eyes, she made her way towards the stairs and then stopped. She was screwed.

"How the hell do I get downstairs?" She asked herself as she stood there staring at the staircase of conflict. Yes, the staircase of conflict. She was puzzled. She tried to maneuver countless ways like she tried to go down the stairs on her but, and then thought about hopping on one leg, but all ideas seemed to have a painful looking ending. Out of the corner of her eye, Sakura saw something move. Turning her head, she noticed a tiny ball of fur on the ground next to the railing.

Curiously, she knelled down close on the ground to get a closer look when she noticed that it was a mouse. "Oh my god!!" She screamed, backing up slightly, effectively loosing her balance. The group in the kitchen obviously heard her scream as they all left the kitchen in a hurry to see what had happened.

When they arrived in the living room, they found Sakura huddled on the bottom step of the stairs as she tried to get up. She was shaking vehemently and she looked like she had just seen a ghost.

"What's wrong?!" Ino shouted as she moved towards Sakura and helped her up.

"There's a rat on the stairs!!" Sakura exclaimed, pointing towards the top railing.

"That's impossible, there are no rats in the beach house." Itachi stated, as he started to walk up the stairs.

"Yeah there is! I was up there trying to find a way to get down the stairs when I saw it, freaked out, and fell down the stairs!" Sakura retorted, as everyone looked at her. "You fell down the stairs?!" Sasuke asked, as he grabbed her shoulders for the dramatic effect. 

"Yes, but I'm fine. Right now focus on the crisis!"

"What crisis?!"

"The.RAT!"

Sasuke sighed loudly at her silly antics and looked up towards the stairs where he saw his brother glaring at him. Sasuke was confused by his brothers actions. His brother heaved up a hand and pointed a finger at Sasuke with an upset look in his eyes.

"Don't you spit acid at Sakura Sasuke." Itachi stated, as Sasuke slapped himself in the forehead. "Yeah, you better be ashamed."

"Just go look for the rat you idiot." Sasuke retorted, as his older brother reluctantly went up the remaining stairs to look for said rodent.

As soon as Itachi got onto the stairs, they all heard a scream that came from Kisame's room and strangely enough it sounded like a girl screaming. The door suddenly burst open and the blue skinned man came running out of his room. "Dude theres a fucking mouse in my room." He said to Itachi as he looked at him with a funny face.

"But Sakura saw it up here..." He told the fish man as Kisame took in deep breaths to calm down.

"Well theres another one in my room."

"Well what should we do about it?" Itachi said, as he placed a hand on his chin.

"Find them." Ayama answered, as Itachi looked at his wife in awe.

"What would I do without you?" He told her, as he descended the stairs to give her a hug.

When he was walking down the stairs, unknown to him, one of the tiny rodents happened to get in his walking path. Hinata, an animal lover, happened to notice this, causing her nurturing instincts to kick in. "Itachi!! Watch out for the mouse!!" She yelled, as Itachi looked down to see the little thing run with speed. It's speed actually, believe it or not, knocked him off balance, sending him down the stairs as well.

"Damn those bastards!" He shouted, as he rubbed his funny bone, which he had hit on his way down.

"So what should we do now, they have an intent to kill." Naruto muttered darkly, as everyone looked at him with a expression on there face that read 'what the hell are you on'.

"No, we should just call an exterminator." Ayama replied to him, patting Naruto's head. "But you can't kill them, they are innocent creatures." Hinata tried to sway Ayama into another method besides extermination. "How else are we going to get rid of them? Who knows how many of them there are." Sasori questioned.

"What would Jesus do?" Kisame asked, as Sai turned towards him with a quirked eyebrow. Itachi sighed as he got off of the floor and onto his feet. "Looks like we're going on a mouse hunt."

--

Blah blah blah blah Bahh...

I know this chapter was probably short and not funny what so ever.  
I apologize.  
I have school in the morning and I am getting sick so my mind isn't thinking clear enough to get the right amount of believable humor.

I have concluded what I will be doing with this story. There will be another sequel that will only last 16 chapters.

I'll post information about it on my profile so you should definitely check it out.

Also, pleaseeeee review (smiles)

... :DDDDDDDD


	30. The Game

Cori: Sorry for taking so long on this update. I've had a very busy schedule.

Itachi: Thats what they all say.

Cori: It's true!

Sakura: Arguing on the first day back? Tsk

Cori: I'm going to smack you.

_****Important Notice!***_

I will be changing my penname shortly. My mom discovered my account O.o She likes reading my stories but I find it to be strange since most of my stories have sexual content, gruesome scenes, mild humor, random/weird subjects, etc. I'm just letting you guys know. I changed my pen name to Nikkehh. Just so she doesn't find it again.

Please enjoy the chapter(:

I also publicly apologize for the chapter being short. I'm running out of humorous ideas. Writers block! But hey, I'm not going to sweat it. Writers block is a sign you're working hard(:

_**Recap:**_

"_So what should we do now, they have an intent to kill." Naruto muttered darkly, as everyone looked at him with a expression on there face that read 'what the hell are you on'._

"_No, we should just call an exterminator." Ayama replied to him, patting Naruto's head. "But you can't kill them, they are innocent creatures." Hinata tried to sway Ayama into another method besides extermination. "How else are we going to get rid of them? Who knows how many of them there are." Sasori questioned._

"_What would Jesus do?" Kisame asked, as Sai turned towards him with a quirked eyebrow. Itachi sighed as he got off of the floor and onto his feet. "Looks like we're going on a mouse hunt."_

**Beach House Catastrophes**

**Chapter 29**

**The game**

--

"Jeez why do you have to take up so much room?" Kisame asked, as he and Itachi where squished together behind the staircase with a flashlight and net in hands.

"No, thats your fat ass." Itachi retorted, as Kisame gasped in shock.

"You take that back!"

"Make me."

"You know I'm trying to lose weight." Kisame was trying to keep his composure, but the black haired man next to him was starting to aggravate him.

"It's not my fault you're self conscious about your figure." Itachi said, as he crawled further underneath the staircase. There was so much dust its hard to believe they weren't sneezing.

"Hey, just because you can eat anything and weigh only like 80 pounds doesn't mean everyones like that."

"Hey, I do _not_ weigh 80 pounds."

"Oh I'm sorry, you weigh 75 right?" Kisame laughed under his breath. He just turned the whole thing around on Itachi. "Forgot you hate being weighed more than you are."

"I weigh 125 for your information" Itachi stated, turning around to look Kisame in the face.

"Are you anorexic?" Kisame asked as Itachi narrowed his eyes.  
"Are you overweight?"

They were really pissing each other off. The fact that they were underneath a staircase was bad since Kisame smacked Itachi in the face. This would cause a big war to happen. Suddenly, a tiny squeaking noise erupted over near the flashlight. Itachi turned to look over towards it and noticed that there were a pair tiny red eyes blinking rapidly. Most definitely a mouse. "Kisame." Itachi whispered as he to smacked Kisame in the face.

"What you dick." He said, rubbing the side of his face.

"Theres a mouse over near the flashlight."

"So turn it on so we can capture it." Kisame exclaimed, getting the net ready.  
"Hell no, I'm not turning it on."  
"Itachi, stop being a pussy." Kisame slapped his head in frustration.

"You are what you eat."

Kisame stopped what he was doing to look at his friend. He didn't understand it at first but then he realized that Itachi was talking about. He shook his head is shame.

"You're so disgusting."

"Hahaha"

"Just go turn the light on."

"Alright fine."

Itachi crawled forward closer to the flashlight. He moved his hand forward, reaching for the light. Once he reached it he gripped the handle and was about to turn it on when a sharp pain flooded through his body.

"Ow you god damn mother fu---" He was cut off when Kisame put a hand over his mouth.  
"Please Itachi, language."

"The damn thing bit me, I'm done." Itachi retreated from underneath the staircase with a bleeding finger when Kisame sighed.

"You're such a baby."

--

The dinging of the microwave could be heard in the kitchen as Sasuke waited patiently at the table. Naruto was making them both ramen for lunch. Even though they were supposed to be looking for mice in the house. They didn't really care, they were hungry.

"I'd never thought I'd be eating ramen with you ever." Sasuke said as Naruto laughed, taking in a mouthful of the noodles.

"You only eat ramen with me when you don't want to do something remember."

"Oh yeah."

They sat in silence, eating their meals. It was nice to finally be able to relax. The summer was almost over and no one wanted to go back to school.

"Hey Sasuke." Naruto said, as he slurped up some more soup.

"What."

"Theres a mouse right next to you." Sasuke looked on the table to see a furry little animal sitting next to him.

"I don't know why everyones afraid of the mice, they look so cute." Naruto exclaimed, as he picked it up and walked over towards the back door. He pushed the screen door open and let the mouse outside where it scurried off of the deck and into the grass.

"Everyones just over reacting." Sasuke stated as Naruto nodded in agreement.

"So hows everything with Hinata?" Sasuke asked, as Naruto quickly jumped over the table and felt Sasuke's forehead.

"Are you sick?"

"No, I'm just in a good mood." He replied.

"Oh why is that?"  
"The weather is nice and cool, it's sunny, and I'm inside eating."

"Ohhhh."

"Yeah, so how are you two?"  
"We are amazing, happiest I've ever been."

"Ahahah owwwwwwww my finger!!!!" Itachi ran into the kitchen holding his bloody finger. He ran over towards the sink, where he turned it on and immediately submerged the cut in the cold water.

"What happened?" Naruto asked, as he finished up the last of his ramen.

"A mouse bit me."

"Sucks." Sasuke said as Itachi glared.

"You think?"

Kisame came walking in after about a minute. He took a seat next to Sasuke and rested his head on the table.

"Your brother is so difficult."

"I know."

"I am not, you just don't know how to handle me." Itachi stated, as he turned the sink off and grabbed a paper towel.

"Only Ayama can handle this." He said in a gay voice as he ran his hand up his thigh.

Everyone looked at him like he had two heads.

"That's true." Ayama said, as she and Temari walked into the kitchen.

"See?" Itachi said as he walked over towards his wife and gave her an amazing hug.

"Did you guys find any mice?" Kisame asked as they also sat down at the table. Ayama sighed as she dropped her head onto the table.

"No luck."

"Just remember not to overexert yourself, you are pregnant after all." Itachi told her as she smiled lightly. "I know."

"I have a bad feeling we're going to have to call an exterminator." Sasuke exclaimed, taking another spoonful of his ramen into his mouth.

"That would kill Hinata though." Naruto countered, a pained look on his face.

"But Naruto, think about it. Two mice can make 12. When those twelve mate, we have 144. 144 equals 20736 mice and so on. Theres no telling how many there actually are in the house." Temari stated, joining in on the conversation.

"Well I think we should call an exterminator." Sakura said, as she walked into the kitchen with Ino. They duo made their way over towards the table as well, taking a seat.

"Why?" Naruto asked as the pink haired teen sighed.

"There are numerous reasons why." 

Naruto rested his hands behind his head as he leaned backwards. As much as he knew that it would be the best idea to call an exterminator, he didn't want his precious Hinata to be upset. He sighed in frustration, why couldn't they have just called in the first place?

"So why do you think we should call an exterminator Sakura?" Sasuke asked, as he turned around to face the pink haired girl.

"One. They ate and destroyed my make up." She started, as Ino put a hand on her shoulder. As much as Sakura seemed, she didn't seem like the type of girl to get mad over ruined make-up, but she does have that feminine side to her.

"Two. They are pissing all over the place."

"They peed on your hair magazine too Itachi!" Ino shouted as Itachi's mouth dropped in horror. His hair magazine was something precious to him as awkward as that sounded. He loved his hair and does everything to treat it with care.

"Oh no they did not." Itachi seethed, as he looked at Ino who only nodded her head.

"Oh hell no. I'll kill those little bastards." He walked over towards the phone, his pace was quickened due to the anger that he held.

"Whats the number for the exterminator?" He asked as Ayama walked over towards the fridge to reach for the phone book. Itachi tapped his foot patiently on the ground and waited for her to get it. Despite her efforts, however, Ayama was too short to actually reach the top of the fridge.

"Come on Ayama, I don't have all day." Itachi complained, as she turned around slowly to give him a death glare.

"I suggest that you watch who you're talking to or you're going to be making your own supper." She threatened as Itachi just turned back around in a huff.

The red-head pulled up a wicker chair from the corner of the room and placed it against the fridge. Once she had climbed up, she grabbed the yellow book and proceeded back down towards her husband.

"I don't understand why you're so upset over the magazine, you can just buy a new one." She said more to herself than to Itachi. He took the book from her hands and quickly found the exterminators number.

--

Sasori and Deidara didn't even bother looking for any mice. They knew it would be pointless anyways since they are so tiny. Instead, they just decided to stay upstairs in their room for a while. It was a beautiful summer day. The puffy white clouds floated in the sky peacefully with the occasional warm breeze that would flutter in through the open window. The sun was shining down on the beach and there were many people there. Although Sasori was a fan of the air conditioning, he decided to keep the window open since it was such a warm day.

"Sasori yeah." Deidara said, turning onto his side to face the red head who was on the bed across the room just laying down in his pajama pants and his tank top. "What."

"Do you want to go outside?"  
"No."

"Why not yeah." Deidara pouted.  
"Because it's nice in here, and it's probably too sunny out there. At least in here the lights are off so its a nice cool feeling but warm at the same time." Sasori replied as he tilted his head to the side as well to look at the blond in the other bed.

Sasori and Deidara had gotten closer to each other after the whole incident with them sleeping together. They didn't even do anything sexual except kiss each other and feel around a little bit. One thing from the experience that he had concluded was his sexual orientation, which happened to be bisexual. He liked girls a lot, but he also liked Deidara. He couldn't choose one or the other.

"I'm lonely danna!" Deidara whined, as he sat up in his bed as Sasori sighed and moved over a bit. This put a smile on the blonds face as he walked over towards the bed and laid down next to Sasori comfortably.

"You're right, it is comfy in here." Deidara said softly, as Sasori kept his eyes closed, allowing the breeze to wash over him.  
"I know, aren't you glad you stayed inside?"

"Yeah!"

Sasori smirked at his childish behavior. Deidara was really fun to be around in his opinion and hes glad he kissed him. Remembering this, Sasori leaned over Deidara slightly as the blond turned his head towards the red head in curiosity.

"Hey!"  
"Hey." Sasori said, before he slowly moved closer towards Deidara, softly planting one of the most gentlest kisses he could ever make onto his lips. Deidara kissed back, as they slowly started to melt into each other.

The door suddenly swung open as Neji and Tenten walked into the room. They looked over and noticed the duo on Sasori's bed kissing. Neji turned around in disgust and walked over towards the door again. 

"Thats so nasty." He mumbled as Tenten smacked him in the head.

"Don't be mean Neji! I think its cute that they are together even though they are guys. You shouldn't say somethings nasty just because it involves two guys." She lectured, as Neji stared at her in confusion.

By now they were already out of the room, completely forgetting about the task that they were going to do, which was to check the bedroom for any mice.

"Tennie, thats like me kissing you." He stopped mid way into his sentence to give her the most passionate kiss he could muster up, which almost made Tenten fall over. "Verses me kissing Naruto or Sasuke. It DOESN'T WORK."

Neji got Tenten mad just at that moment. She honestly didn't see anything wrong with gays or lesbians. It was their own choice and they are happy with it. She really did think that it was cute, since they managed to find someone that actually liked them for who they are regardless of gender.

"Neji." Tenten stated, as Neji turned to look at his girlfriend.

"What."

"You just lost the game."

Neji's eyes narrowed slightly to form a glare at the brunette in front of him as he opened his mouth to remark on that comment.

"I hate you for that." Tenten smirked, grabbing his hand as they headed towards their next destination: Sai and Temari's room.

**--x**

I know that chapter was short.

I'm sorry.

Haaa, for those of you who don't get the concept of 'you just lost the game', its this thing where you try to get everyone in the world to play and the object of the game is to not think about the game and when you do you lose the game.

My friends get so mad when you say that its funny.

Anyways, I hoped this chapter was enough to tie some of you over (:

Please review, it would make my day !!!!!!!!


	31. One Less

Cori: YAY!! Tomorrow (the 19th) is my 16th birthday!!

Itachi: :D

Cori: I have to say though after I was grounded this story lost most of the readers and I'm very upset about that that I actually stopped writing for a while. But anyways, I'm just going to finish up this story and be all done since I decided to not do the sequel at all. Why bother when no ones going to read it right? Lol, and besides I am getting a little bored with writing this now. I want to start focusing on my more serious stories. I have a bunch of new ideas I want to start but I have to do them by twos because I just can't keep up with more than two stories at a time.

As for the stories I took down like Fallen Angel, Uchiha's in Denial, and Fairy's Playing Cupid, I will not be resubmitting them. I'm sorry for those that liked the stories but I just have no where to go with them and I want to plan out my stories ahead of time and pre-type chapters so something like with this story doesn't happen again.

Anyways, I won't bore those of you who still read this any longer lets get on with the story. I'll have to say though there will only be a few more chapters left. You guys probably wont like the ending either xD.

_Recap:_

_Neji got Tenten mad just at that moment. She honestly didn't see anything wrong with gays or lesbians. It was their own choice and they are happy with it. She really did think that it was cute, since they managed to find someone that actually liked them for who they are regardless of gender._

"_Neji." Tenten stated, as Neji turned to look at his girlfriend._

"_What."_

"_You just lost the game."_

_Neji's eyes narrowed slightly to form a glare at the brunette in front of him as he opened his mouth to remark on that comment._

"_I hate you for that." Tenten smirked, grabbing his hand as they headed towards their next destination: Sai and Temari's room._

**Beach House Catastrophes **

**Chapter 30**

**One Less**

**-x-**

"You don't understand the bond that a man has with his magazines Ayama." Itachi stated as he flipped through the yellow colored pages on a desperate search for the exterminators phone number.

Itachi does get attached to his belongings believe it or not. He's not a care free person like Shikamaru who doesn't care if something he likes gets lost or destroyed. He gets upset or discouraged when something like that happens.

"You know what? I think this is last years phone book, didn't we get a new one last week?" He asked as Ayama looked up from the pages.

"Oh yeah, you're right I put it upstairs."

"Well can you get it for me please baby, I don't mean to get frustrated with you." Ayama sighed and nodded her head as she made her way out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"When do you guys go back to summer school?" Itachi asked as Naruto and Ino looked over towards him."

"Tomorrow."

Itachi sighed. He was really serious now, there was no more joking around. Sure, getting upset over a magazine was silly, but they really did have a serious infestation of mice in the house. They could give people all sorts of infections and diseases. He has to act right in order to protect people, since they are his responsibility, plus his wife was pregnant after all.

"Alright, you two can go pack since you're leaving."

Ino and Naruto said okay in unison and left the kitchen, leaving Sasuke, Sakura, Kisame, and Temari in the kitchen with Itachi. "Okay guys, we should start to clean up this kitchen a bit, and while we do that we should look for some mice while Ayama gets the new phone book."

"I don't understand why you make your wife do everything for you." Kisame stated, as Itachi glared at his blue friend.

"I don't make her get everything for me. She does things for me because she loves me and I do things for her because I love her, something that you wont ever understand or experience."

Kisame gasped in shock. He didn't know why his friend was getting so defensive over something he had said. He didn't intend to make it mean to Itachi or disrespect him or his wife at all. This angered Kisame quite a bit for he clenched his fists tightly.

"Hey man, I didn't mean it like that and you have a problem with it then you can go fuck off because you're just being an asshole right now. "

"Kisame, I really don't have the patience right now." Itachi was already frustrated, he just didn't want to deal with the arguing anymore.

"Whatever Itachi, I don't care. Just don't talk to me for the rest of the vacation." Kisame then walked out the back door onto the deck, escaping the premises of the house to seek the comfort of the ocean waves.

--

"Are you sure there are mice down here Sai?" Hinata asked as the duo walked in the basement with a flashlight lighting their path.

"I'm almost positive they are down here. Mice like dark spaces." He replied as Hinata looked to her left and then to her right.

"How do you know?"  
"My house was infested with mice before. When we searched the basement we found where they were all coming from. Apparently there was a tiny hole in the side of my house that was causing a draft and drawing in little critters."

Hinata nodded in understanding. It seems reasonable that he would know where they are, plus the others haven't had much luck finding them since no one has tried to contact them or let them know they discovered the source. Hinata sighed. She was tired. She also wanted to be spending her time right now with Naruto, who was leaving tomorrow. She didn't want him to go, because she knew she wouldn't see him until school started.

"Hinata." Sai whispered as she turned her head and bumped right into him.  
"I, uh, sorry." She stammered as she regained her focus and her balance.

"It's okay just give me the flashlight, I heard something in the corner over there."

She silently handed him the flashlight as he ever so lightly pressed the on button, making sure that the clicking noise didn't scare anything away if there were any mice over there. It was dead silent in the basement as Sai slowly turned the flashlight dimmer brighter and brighter. He was beginning to feel uncomfortable, on the count that Hinata was hovering over his shoulder, breathing down his neck. He wanted to say something, but refrained from doing so, just in case the mice where actually there.

Slowly, the light revealed an over sized mouse, with thousands upon thousands of tiny babies running around. He turned back towards Hinata and smirked.

"I told you they would be down here." He exclaimed, feeling proud of himself.

"I never said they weren't." Hinata retorted, silencing the one who thinks he's a smart ass.

"Oh right, I must have forgot."

"Anyways, we have to go tell everyone we found the source of the problem!" Hinata said, sounding happy that they could safely get rid of the mice infestation.  
"Hinata, we are still going to have to call an exterminator."

"WHY!?"

"Because the mice could be throughout the whole house, and they urinate and leave feces everywhere. Think of the sickness and bacteria growing in that." Sai shuddered. He really was afraid of germs. He didn't like germs or sickness at all and would do anything to avoid it.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

Hinata sighed in disappointment but reluctantly followed Sai out of the basement and back up into the hallway that leads to it. They made their way into the kitchen, where they met up with Sasuke, Sakura, Temari, and Itachi.

"We discovered the source of where the mice are coming from."

"Great where is it?"

"In the basement."

"Great, now all we need is Ayama to get back with the phone book and we are good to--"

"Call the police." Sasori exclaimed, as he burst through the back door, tracking sand onto the kitchen floor.

He apparently scared the living hell out of Sakura, since she lost her balance and fell into Sasuke. Sasori had a cut on his forehead that was dripping blood and had an immobile arm, while Deidara appeared to be unconscious, due to the fact that he was draped over Sasori's shoulder. He walked further into the kitchen, blood dripping down his leg.

"What the hell happened? How'd you guys get in the back, you were upstairs."

"We had to jump."

"Out the window!?" Temari shouted as Sasori put a finger up to his mouth.

"You don't understand the severity of this situation."

"Sasori. Whats. Going. On?" Itachi clenched his jaw as he tried to get his brother in law to explain what happened.

Sasori took a deep breath before he slowly set Deidara down against the wall and he too himself sat down, trying to cradle the pain in this right shoulder. "The mice were set in this house on purpose." Sasori stated, as he sighed in exhaustion.

"People dressed in black body suits bombarded us in the room. They had guns, and shot me in the arm and leg. Deidara was shot in the side. I already called an ambulance, they should be here soon. But, apparently, they are here for Ayama. After they told us their plans and intentions, they forced me and Deidara out the window." Sasori cringed, as he gripped his shoulder in pain. 

"I need something to stop Deidara's bleeding. Someones got to find Ayama too."

Itachi was already gone as soon as he heard Ayama's name mentioned. He was not going to let anyone touch his wife and if they did, he was going to kill them with his own two hands. He ran over into the living room and continued towards the stairs where he heard her screaming. Itachi quickly dashed up the stairs and towards the scream, which happened to be coming from the master suite.

He sprinted full speed and knocked the door down in a desperate attempt to save his wife. Once he was in the room, he came face to was with the two persons, one had a gun pointed towards Itachi's head, and then the other had Ayama in a choke hold, with their gun to hers.

"What the hells going on, who are you and what are you doing with my wife." Itachi demanded, showing no fear to the man in front of him with the gun. The man in front of him chuckled lowly as he remained still.

"Itachi, it's been too long. I love how you try to make yourself sound intimidating."

"Who the hell are you?"

"Unfortunately for your friends, there are others besides my partner and I in the home. I'm afraid it's too late for the gay ones, these bullets are coated with a poison that will slowly kill once flesh is pierced."

"Others?"

As if on cue, distant gunshots could be heard from downstairs, along with the screams of Sakura and the others. He didn't know what was going on. He felt like he wanted to cry, but he had to rescue his wife. She was in the clutches of a dangerous person. The gun pointed towards him doesn't seem to phase him, all he wanted was to hold her safely against him, her and his children.

Itachi went to take a step towards her when he heard an all too familiar clicking noise. His eyes narrowed as he turned towards the gunman. "One more step, and your dead."

"So what?!"  
"ITACHI NO!" Ayama shouted, trying to release herself from the other gunman.

"Shut up!" The man said, as he hit her in the head with his pistol, resulting in Ayama falling limp in his arms.

"Ayama!"

"Now, I'm taking the mother of my children." The man said, as he started to walk over towards Itachi's unconscious wife.

"What?"

"Oh my you don't know do you? As I made those babies inside your wife, it was amusing to watch her body thrash as she struggled from my grip. Maybe she was embarrassed, or better yet, afraid that the twins might not be yours. Her perfect, perky tits and her tight pussy. Oh man you should have been there I mean, her cries were really pathetic."

Itachi narrowed his eyes as he tightened his fist. He watched as that man walked closer towards his wife, the gun still pointed towards him. He had a decision to make and he only had a few seconds to decide. The man made it to Ayama, and slowly removed his mask. The sight of the mans face drew blood to Itachi's face as his anger grew.

"Shisui." Itachi growled as he locked his eyes on his cousin.

"Ah ah, don't you move, or I'll kill you." He said, waving the gun in the air, but at this point Itachi didn't care. He wasn't going to let this man hurt his wife anymore.

Shisui nodded his head towards the other man. He threw Ayama to the ground, where he then shot her in the stomach numerous times. This caused Itachi the rush towards Shisui. He attacked his cousin in aggression, knocking him onto the ground. The gun slid over towards the wall.

Itachi began punching his cousin in the face, until he was kicked off. Itachi was now on his back, confused to what happened. He looked around and saw the gun that was dropped. In a desperate attempt, he reached for it, but was unable to grasp it in time, for the other man had shot him in the head.

He slowly slipped into unconsciousness. The last thing Itachi saw was complete, utter, darkness.

"Ayama................"

-x-

Cori: Oh boy

Itachi: WTF

Cori: A twist, ne?

Itachi: I"M GOING TO----

Cori: Leave reviews pleasee! It's my birthday tomorrow :D


	32. A Road to Somewhere

**Nicole: I'm back!!!**

**Itachi: YOU!**

**Nicole: O_o;**

_Recap:_

"Shisui." Itachi growled as he locked his eyes on his cousin.

"Ah ah, don't you move, or I'll kill you." He said, waving the gun in the air, but at this point Itachi didn't care. He wasn't going to let this man hurt his wife anymore.

Shisui nodded his head towards the other man. He threw Ayama to the ground, where he then shot her in the stomach numerous times. This caused Itachi the rush towards Shisui. He attacked his cousin in aggression, knocking him onto the ground. The gun slid over towards the wall.

Itachi began punching his cousin in the face, until he was kicked off. Itachi was now on his back, confused to what happened. He looked around and saw the gun that was dropped. In a desperate attempt, he reached for it, but was unable to grasp it in time, for the other man had shot him in the head.

He slowly slipped into unconsciousness. The last thing Itachi saw was complete, utter, darkness.

"Ayama................"

**Beach House Catastrophes **

**Chapter 31**

**A Road to Somewhere**

**-x-**

Naruto and Ino were on a bus now to their school. Summer school for them had officially started. Although what happened at the beach house had happened, they were still forced to leave. Ino's dad came and picked them up, bringing them back to their neighborhood.

"Why'd I have to get summer school!?" Ino pouted, as she slouched down in her bus seat.

"I don't know, but I hope everyones okay." Naruto replied, looking away from his window.

"So do I."

The bus went silent as the two blonds stopped talking. The bus continued to go towards their high school as Ino kept sighing in annoyance. Coming to a halt at the end of the street, the bus stopped and picked up a few more kids. Some were freshman, a couple were juniors. There was one senior and one sophomore, Rock Lee being one of them. This time Naruto sighed.

"What.."Ino asked, turning towards him.

"That kid is so annoying..." Naruto answered, as Rock Lee waved heartily at Naruto. He offered a weak smile back before turning back to Ino.

"Text Sakura and find out whats happening."

"Okay."

Ino then pulled out her cell phone and accessed her keyboard. She quickly sent a message to Sakura asking her what was going on. Once it was sent she said 'done' and put her phone back in her purse. "My phone will ring when I get a text." She told Naruto as he nodded his head, showing her that he understood what she said.

"Heyy Naruto, Ino, I didn't know you guys had to go to summer school." The person behind them said as he hung over the seat to talk to them. Naruto turned around and noticed that Kankuro was seated right behind him. A smile made its way onto his face as he offered Kankuro his hand.

"What's up man! I haven't seen you since that assembly on.."  
"Street Violence."

"Yeah! What have you been up to?"

"Ehh nothing really. Gaara and I are on probation though." He said lazily as he leaned his face on the back of the seat.

"Why." Ino asked, as she quirked her eyebrow.

"Oto High vandalism." Kankuro laughed as Naruto giggled along with him. "You and Gaara are the ones who trashed Oto over the summer? " Ino asked, as Kankuro shook his head.

"Yepp those bastards deserved it, after all the championship in football was supposed to be ours. They cheated by putting in more than the required players and they covered it up by using Kabuto who can do all this weird shit."

Naruto got up on his knees and turned around to face Kankuro this time, seeming as though the topic of the championship got him really excited.

"THANK GOD IM NOT THE ONLY ONE THAT NOTICED THAT!" He shouted, causing the whole bus to look back towards him. 

"You're so embarrassing, I don't know how Hinata deals with you." Ino muttered.

"Shut up Ino." Kankuro stated, as Ino turned around in a huff.

"Wait so how did they catch you guys?"

"We just finished doing what we went there to do and the security from the school came out and caught us so we started to run, and we jumped a fence but our pants got caught on them, so they kinda came off. The police had to look for a pair a teens with no pants on and we were caught within the hour."

"Hahah nice."

A loud ringing began sounding on the bus as Ino quickly searched through her purse and grabbed her cell phone.

It was Sakura.

_In the hospital.......again......_

"Wow, you guys sure are full of accidents." The doctor said, as he walked inside Itachi's hospital room with a clipboard in his hands. Eight anxious teens looked towards him in unison as Sasuke was the first one to speak up. "How is my brother?" He asked as the doctor took his focus off of Sasuke and back onto his clipboard. He flipped through a few pages and then folded them neatly underneath the board.

"Your brother Itachi is very lucky." The doctor said as he read the contents of the paper that he was holding. "Gunshot wound to the head and he survived it. Very lucky guy if I say so myself."

"So he's going to be okay?" Sasuke asked, as the doctor laughed and flipped his papers back to normal.

"Of course he'll be fine. Hes just got stitches in his head. That gunshot knocked him unconscious and he lost some blood but other than that the bullet only skimmed his skull. Whoever shot him must be bad at handling guns and I know what you're thinking now; Yes we made sure there were no bone fragments floating around in his head, also so metal shards from the bullet."

"Oh hes going to be pissed off when he wakes up." Sakura said, as she examined Itachi's head.

"Why?"

"Because they cut his hair."

"Really? Sasuke questioned as he walked over towards his brother to get a closer view of the wound and sure enough his hair was indeed missing.

"Oh no...."

"DOCTOR!!" Someone shouted in the doorway as everyone looked over to see Ayama in a wheelchair with a nurse handling the direction of it. She looked as though she had tears in her eyes.

"Whats wrong Mrs. Uchiha?" The doctor said, whipping around towards the immobile woman.

"Hows Itachi!?"

"He's fine, he's just sleeping." He said.

At that instant, his words melted into her heart as she suddenly felt relief wash over her. Her husband was okay and thats all that mattered. "How are your babies?" Hinata asked as Ayama looked towards her.

"My babies.."

"Ayama?" Sasuke exclaimed, as she rested her hands on her round stomach. She looked down at herself, a saddening expression was etched on her face. "I....lost one."

"We.....lost...one?" Itachi whispered as everyone looked over to see him laying in bed. His eyes were still closed but he was definitely awake.

"Baby!!" Ayama cried, wheeling herself over towards him leaving the nurse in the doorway. She threw herself into a hug with Itachi as he wrapped his arms around his sobbing wife. "Are you okay?" Ayama exclaimed, as Itachi rubbed her back in a soothing manner.

"I'm fine babe, how about you? How are the twins?"

"I'm so sorry." She cried, burying her head into his chest.

"Sorry for what?"

"I couldn't protect them."

"No, you had no control over it, don't blame yourself for this." He said, trying to hold his tears back.

They just continued to whisper to each other as Tenten, Neji, Sai, and Temari left to go check on Sasori and Deidara. It was then when Sakura felt her pants start to vibrate. She reached in her pocket and pulled out her cell phone and noticed that she had a text from Ino. Sakura sighed and reluctantly answered the blond girl.

"Who was that? Sasuke asked, as Sakura shut her phone and grabbed her crutches. "It was Ino, she and Naruto wanted to know if everyone was okay." 

"What did you tell her." Sasuke continued with the questions as he watched her get up and start to walk past him. "I told her that they were okay and I would text her later on more details."

Sasuke nodded his head and turned to watch her walk towards the door. "Where are you going ?" He sighed as she turned her head and motioned for him to follow.

Sasuke got off the chair he was sitting on and walked over towards Sakura, who was waiting patiently in the hallway. "Let them have some time alone Sasuke." She lowly stated, as she started walking towards the waiting room. "Sakura wait." Sasuke exclaimed, reaching out and stopping her by grabbing her wrist.

"What is it?" Sasuke slowly walked up to her and pulled her into a tight embrace. She was surprised that he hugged her at that time. It wasn't like she got shot so it wasn't that he was worried. She was confused by why he was hugging her, even though she knew he liked her. She was actually making no sense...(Sorry I make no sense sometimes xD)

"I was so scared." He whispered in her ear as Sakura wrapped her arms around him to return the hug. "I thought I was going to lose you." He confessed as he gripped her even tighter, as if he was afraid to let her go. "Don't worry, I'm a tough person." Sakura said, patting his back as Sasuke pulled himself back and looked her dead in the eyes.

"It doesn't matter how tough you are. A gun can kill you." Sakura grew silent from this. She had no idea he felt so strongly about this. "You don't realize how much I care for you." He whispered, sending shivers down her spine. She really couldn't handle this anymore. She had kept it a secret for so long and, frankly, it was eating her alive. She had to get it out of her system.

Her arms got tighter around his body as she buried her face in his chest. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She said, causing the raven-haired boy to grow confused and a bit anxious." What are you sorry about?"

"I meant to tell you..I just couldn't find the right moment and I didn't want to say it because you might get an idea in your head that I don't want to confront just yet, but I –Soft, warm lips cut off the rest of her sentence as she stood bewildered and shocked at the same time. She was breathless and was unable to align letters in her head to make words or words to make sentences.

The kiss that Sasuke had just involved her in was inviting. Something about it made her melt in his arms, yet she didn't lose her balance. As the kiss lingered for several minutes, they failed to notice that they were in the middle of the hallway in a hospital. Of course anyone in that type of situation would most likely lose the sense of their environment.

"Really like you..." Sakura whispered as soon as Sasuke removed his lips from hers. He stood there, holding the girl that he had fallen in love with so long ago, his ex-girlfriend, his best friend. He didn't know if he should be happy from what she said or confused. For so long, she had acted like she didn't want anything to do with him beyond friends and as if she would never like him like that and now come to find out, she really does.

"Wow..." Sasuke muttered as he swiped his hair from the front of his face, out of his eyes. He let out a sigh and just stood there in front of Sakura. Her arms growing tired from the crutches, Sakura started walking towards the waiting room where her and Sasuke had originally planned to go. "Why wow?" She asked, as she heard him remove himself from the wall to follow her to where the rest of their friends would be after visiting Deidara and Sasori.

"Just a lot happening in one day thats all." He answered, finally catching up to her.

"You can walk really fast with those things.." He said, as she smiled and continued to walk beside him.

"You could enter a broken leg derby."

"Sasuke!" Sakura laughed as he put an arm around her shoulder.

"You know I'm just messing with you pinky."

**--**

**Nicole: I fooled you all ((:**

**Itachi: -sighs-**

**Nicole: I definitely wouldn't kill off my favorite characters in this story. It's supposed to be a comic story." **

**Sasuke: Well at least you're starting with the fluff finally.**

**Nicole: Yepp. The stories coming to an end soon and I'm debating if I want to just end it all together or do the sequel. **

**Sakura: Are you lazy?**

**Nicole: Yes, and besides I don't have many readers anymore from this story anymore. It's been almost a year. I'll probably make a whole different story and plot but still follow up with Itachi/Ayama and Sasori/Deidara, and of course it will be a SasuSaku romance fic (; **

**Itachi: DONT FORGET TO REVIEW FOR NAMORI SHE NEEDS REVIEWS DONT MAKE HER SAD!!  
**


	33. A Pleasantly Random Series of Events

**Nicole: I'm happy to announce this is going to be the last chapter to Beach House Catastrophes. **

**Naruto: WHY?! T.T**

**Nicole: Because I've milked it enough and I've decided that I will not be making a sequel, instead a really great ending with a twist. I give thanks to an inspiring review from Hoiki :D The review made smile lots and gave me inspiration to finish this story.**

**Naruto: Fine.**

**Nicole: Hopefully this chapter is long enough for the end of the story :D**

_Recap:_

"_Wow..." Sasuke muttered as he swiped his hair from the front of his face, out of his eyes. He let out a sigh and just stood there in front of Sakura. Her arms growing tired from the crutches, Sakura started walking towards the waiting room where her and Sasuke had originally planned to go. "Why wow?" She asked, as she heard him remove himself from the wall to follow her to where the rest of their friends would be after visiting Deidara and Sasori._

"_Just a lot happening in one day thats all." He answered, finally catching up to her._

"_You can walk really fast with those things.." He said, as she smiled and continued to walk beside him._

"_You could enter a broken leg derby."_

"_Sasuke!" Sakura laughed as he put an arm around her shoulder._

"_You know I'm just messing with you pinky."_

**Beach House Catastrophes**

**Chapter 32**

**A Pleasantly Random Series of Events**

_One Year and 9 Months Later......._

"Happy Birthdayyyy Ayamaa!!!" Sasori yelled as he dove onto his pregnant sister. It was about 11:30 in the morning and Itachi was already up and about getting things ready for his wifes birthday party. Of course, beginning the 9th month of her pregnancy, Ayama was not pleased with getting woken up by her surprisingly excited brother.

"You're so mean Sasori!" She grumpily stated, as she sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Oh shut up, stop being so cranky on your birthday." He said. As soon as he removed himself from her bed and opened up her curtains to let the spring sunlight into her room, Deidara came bursting through the door and jumped towards the bed as well, happily wishing the red haired woman a happy birthday. Unfortunately for him though, he missed the bed and ended up landing on the hardwood flooring.

"Hi Deidara." Ayama yawned, as the blond removed himself from the ground. "Hey Ayama." He exclaimed, seeming more relaxed. "Hows that medicine working for you?" She asked as Deidara smiled and gave her a thumbs up. "It's great. I can concentrate more and I don't lose my focus on things, although I do miss being extremely hyper." He recalled his earlier days before he discovered he had ADHD. Once Sasori had taken him to the doctors for a stomach problem, the doctor diagnosed him with the disorder and started him on medication. After using it for a few months he began to calm down.

"I don't miss the mayhem at all." Ayama laughed as Deidara hit her with a pillow.

"I wasn't that bad!"

"Yeah you were." Sasori agreed.

"Danna!"

"Hey did you guys wake up Ayama yet?" Itachi shouted as he walked into his bedroom to see his brother-in-law, Deidara and his wife all up and laughing. He smiled and also dove into his bed to give his wife the biggest hug he could ever give someone. "Good morning Itachi!" Ayama breathed as she received the biggest bear hug ever.

"Careful you dumb ass!" She exclaimed as she pushed Itachi back slightly.

"You don't want to hurt Sayu do you?!"

"NOO!"

"I thought so!"

"Well anyways, get up and get dressed everyones coming over."

"Really for what?"

"For your birthday party of course!"

"Fine fine. I'll get up." She said as she reluctantly moved to the end of her bed. She got onto her feet and waddled towards her dresser to retrieve some clothes so she could take a shower.

"How long is it before you give birth anyways?" Sasori asked as Ayama wandered off into the master bath. "About 2 weeks." She smiled happily as she turned the shower on and set her clothes on the counter top next to her. "Now everyone out!" She ordered as everyone left the room.

"Hey, can I join you in that shower Ayama?"

"Itachi!" She laughed as he kissed her on the forehead. "I was kidding relax, I have food to make anyways."

Even though it was spring out and it was the beginning of May, it was actually quite warm outside since Konoha was located in the south where it was always warm. It was a mild temperature of 81 degrees with 90% humidity. You could say it was hot outside for being an early spring month for Konoha.

"Uncle Sasuke!!" The twins squealed excitedly as they both came towards the teen with arms wide open. They were a little over a year old and they were already walking and talking. As expected of Ayama's kids, not so much Itachi's.

"Hey you guys, hows it going." He exclaimed, as he bent down and scooped up both kids in his arms and brought them into the kitchen, Sakura trailing in after him talking to Ino about her pregnancy.

"I honestly thought you would get pregnant before me Sakura." She laughed as Sakura laughed along with her. "Well Ino, you and Shikamaru really need to know when to do that and when not to, especially when your intoxicated." She lectured, her studies in the medical field kicking in. "Oh be quiet forehead, at least I'm going to be a hot mom."

Sakura scoffed as Shikamaru came in sighing. He really wished he didn't let Ino do anything to him that night but he was happy at the same time. "Itachi where are you?" Sasuke shouted as the twins wiggled out of his arms and ran towards the staircase. "You two be careful." Sakura stated. They said 'Hai' in unison and crawled up the stairs in search for their mother who was currently in the shower.

"STAND BACK!" Someone shouted as Shikamaru got shoved onto the nearby couch and Naruto came bursting through the door with Hinata walking behind him, smacking her forehead. " I have arrived." He announced as Shikamaru threw a remote controller towards the blond. The clicker hit him in the side of the head as the rest of the group started laughing.

"Hey, you guys are never going to believe what I rented for her party." Itachi stated, his head the only part of his body thats visible from around the corner.

"What did you rent?" Sakura asked as he waved his hand to motion them outside onto the veranda. "She's going to either love it or freak out." Itachi said as the group stood in the backyard with their mouths open in awe.

"Seriously?" Sasuke asked.

--

"Happy birthday mommyyy!!" The twins yelled as they both pushed the heavy door to the bathroom open and scared the living daylights out of Ayama.

"Hey there babies." She exclaimed, as she turned off the water to the shower and quickly wrapped herself in a towel so she could give her babies a morning hug.

"Daddy got you an elephant mommy." Yuki giggled as Ayama gave her a raspberry on her tummy. "An elephant?" She laughed as she did the same thing to Riku. Both her twin babies had black hair, despite her liking, but they did have some of her traits like her stunning baby blue eyes. "Lets go see the elephant!" Ayama stated as she stood up and quickly got dressed. She then bent down and picked up her kids and continued down the stairs towards the veranda where the twins had said the elephant was.

"Hey babe, the twins said you got me...an..................elephant?" Everyone turned around to see Ayama in awe as she stared up at the huge animal that was standing in her back yard. "A real elephant!" She shouted in excitement.

She gave her kids to Sasori and she stepped over towards the stairs of the veranda to go see the elephant up close when all of a sudden, something unexpected happened. "Itachi call an ambulance!" She shouted as she gripped her stomach. "Whats wrong!?"

"My water just broke!"

"But shes not supposed to be here until the 27th!" Itachi argued as he frantically rushed over towards his wife.

"Well she wants to see the elephant right now too!"

"Are you sure it broke?"

"Well I do have two other kids Itachi!! I should know!"

"Okay calm down. Sasuke go call an ambulance, Ino, Hinata, can you two plus Naruto and Shikamaru stay here and watch the twins?" Itachi asked as he grabbed Ayama's hand and helped her towards the house.

"Yeah of course." Hinata said as she picked up Riku and Naruto grabbed Yuki.

"Thanks."

"Itachiiiii." Ayama screamed as he moved her into the house again.

"This is going to be a long day." Shikamaru complained as he sat down on one of the veranda chairs.

--

"YOU DID THIS TO ME YOU BASTARD." Ayama swore as her contractions got worse. She has been in labor now for about 16 hours and it was now well into the hours of the next morning. 

"I'm sorry what do you want me to do?"

"YOUR LITTLE FRIENDS NOT COMING NEAR ME IN A LONG TIME!!" She shouted, pointing towards his pants in disgust. Itachi tried to cover it with his hands, feeling embarrassed for some strange reason.

The doctor walked into the room the couple were in to check on how dilated Ayama was. She moved over towards Ayama and grabbed the curtains provided for privacy and closed Itachi out. A few minutes passed and she returned from the curtains and removed her gloves. "Good news, shes fully dilated. You're going to be delivering very shortly. We have a room already set up for you so lets get you to the delivery room.

-

"Sasori." Itachi said, as he made his way out of the delivery room.

"What is it?"

"I can't handle this, shes vicious." He spoke lowly. He was honestly frightened of his wife for the first time.

"How is she vicious?" Sasori asked as Itachi brought him over towards the door.

"Listen." He said as Sasori put his ear near the door. Ayama was growling and screaming, calling for Itachi.

"It sounds like they're performing an exorcism doesn't it?" Itachi questioned as Sasori laughed. "Just go in there."

"Come with me!"

"Fine."

Both Itachi and Sasori made their way back into the delivery room over to Ayama's side. She was pushing as hard as she could and it was hurting so much.

"Come on Ayama, push!"

"I am pushing!" She yelled.

"Push harder!"

She started pushing as hard as she could, reluctantly obeying the doctors orders. Itachi and Sasori were holding not only Ayama's hands, but each others hands too because they were seriously expecting a demon to fly out of Ayama by the noises coming out of her and her frequent body thrashing.

"I can see the head, come on Ayama you're doing great!"

"You hear that sweetie, you're almost done!" Itachi said, trying to calm Ayama down.

"SHUT UP!!"

Ayama was, oh whats the word, very angry and in pain. She could feel the shoulders pass out of her body and then the rest of her baby just came sliding out with ease as the doctors took the baby away. For the first 3 minutes she didn't hear anything. "Come on, cry." She said, as the doctors cleaned up. Another minute passed until she heard the beautiful crying of her baby.

"Congratulations, it's a girl, whats her name going to be?" The doctor asked as he carefully handed the baby that was wrapped in a pink blanket, socks and hat to Ayama. "Sayu." She smiled affectionately as she held her child in her arms.

"Uhm, Hey Ayama, can I?"

"No!" She interrupted Sasori as he was about to ask if he could hold his niece. She was extremely happy this time because her daughter had red hair and baby blue eyes.

"Ahah! My genes win again!" She said to Itachi as he laughed and took his baby in his arms once Ayama was finished.

"She still has my face though." He stuck his tongue out at his wive as she scoffed and they were forced to give the baby back to the doctor. They then wheeled Ayama out into the recovery rooms, where she and Itachi could rest from all the baby drama.

"Hey Itachi." Ayama said, as she was just about to fall asleep.

"What is it?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Make sure you tell Ino to feed that elephant."

Itachi started laughing as well as Ayama as he hugged her tightly and closely to his body. "I will"

--

A lot of things have happened over the past year and 9 months.

Itachi and Ayama made a full recover from the hospital trip they had experienced and bought a home in Konoha around the corner from Itachi's parents house. Ayama gave birth to two healthy babies six months later in February, a surprise to the both of them and the doctors. Apparently, the doctors were wrong and the bullet indeed missed both babies. A DNA test was done on Ayama and they confirmed the babies were Itachi's after all.

Since then, Sasori and Deidara ended up just being friends since Sasori had a revolution and realized he liked girls more than guys and Deidara completely accepted this and has decided to actually finish up high school. The gang are at the end of their senior year, and Sasuke and Sakura have been together ever since. Sai had moved away at the end of summer break, and Temari has been taking it well considering they both got accepted into the same university.

Ino ended up getting knocked up by Shikamaru after a hot night during spring break. She is currently 2 months pregnant and Shikamaru had proposed to her, which she of course accepted. Shikamaru got accepted into the University of Konoha and Ino has decided to become a hair dresser.

Naruto and Hinata split up at the end of their sophomore year, but ended up getting back together at some party in Oto Junior year. They've been together happily ever since and are planning on getting an apartment together. Tenten ended up getting arrested for 3nd degree murder after an ugly drunk fight back in Junior year and is still currently in jail. Neji has been working double overtime to collect enough money to bail his baby out of the slammer.

After Itachi and Ayama gave birth to their twins Yuki and Riku, they ended up getting pregnant with their third child Sayu, who is due on May 27th. Due to unexpected events, Sayu was born a day after Ayama's birthday and is as healthy as can be.

Fugaku and Mikoto kicked Sasuke out once he was 18 so they could retire and he has an apartment over near Leaf State University with Sakura. Him and Sakura have been living together happily for a few months now and have announced their engagement to everyone after they came back from spring break, which involved a lot of err.....sexual connection. They both got accepted into Leaf State and are planning the rest of their lives together.

--

Yay!! the end of the story!!I know a lot of you were hoping for a few more chapters, but I liked the concept of doing a time skip since so many things were happening within that very distinct couple of days. Also I wanted Ayama to give birth, so instead of doing the twins, it happened to be her third.

And what a surprise, pregnant Ino? Lol

Anyways I would love to thank every single person who has reviewed for this story and the sequel. People who have stuck with this story through the good and bad times. Special thanks to Hoiki for inspiring me to write the end. Sorry theres no sequel, but I really do not have the time any more to write a lot of stories at once.

I hope everyone looks out for any new stories that I come out with and I hope you guys read them.

Go. read. Corruption...........pretty please ;D

Thank you all so very muchh

Don't forget to review/favorite story/me!!

-Namori


	34. Important AU on Upcoming Sequel

People of earth

I have an announcement.

Although, as you guys know, Beach House Catastrophes and Monster in the Basement is complete, I have come up with a miraculous idea.

I am going to make another side story to BHC, which I will do shortly. I've decided to focus this one around comedy and relationships in GENERAL.

I will not focus around one couple in particular, but it will still be considered a SasuSaku fic (if that is understandable)

I have the sudden urge to make an action story so here goes the draft of the summary:

A peaceful life in the suburbs of Konoha sure does sound swell, but for detective Itachi Uchiha and apprentice Sasuke Uchiha, things can get pretty hectic. So when a bunch of missing people cases comes into play it's up to the brothers to figure out who's doing the napping. But when Sasuke becomes apart of the MIA, it's up to Sakura to take his place and help Itachi as they search for their missing friends.

That was just thought up on a spur of the moment, but it will be on the lines of that. It's guaranteed to be jam-PACKED with comedy and equal amounts of romance for all pairings, and I promise I will do my absolute best while writing this fanfic. So I hope you will all bear with me as I write this story and hope you guys will read it.

I am still not too certain on the name so if anyone has a good idea please feel free to PM me.

Get ready for another adventure with—Itachi, Ayama, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Sai, Temari, Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, and some new characters that will be a secret.

Anyways

Ja ne!

-Namori

p.s. FEEDBACK would be lovely :)


End file.
